EN EL AMOR Y EN EL DOLOR
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Darien DiChiba seguía queriendo una esposa e hijos a pesar de que un accidente le había impedido volver caminar. Por eso le propuso a Serena Tsukino un matrimonio de conveniencia. Ella también había deseado siempre tener un hijo, y llevaba años enamorada en secreto de Dar, que no podía decir que no... La pasión que Dar despertó en el la dejó sin aliento.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**INTRODUCCION**

Darien DiChiba seguía queriendo una esposa e hijos a pesar de que un accidente le había impedido volver caminar. Por eso le propuso a Serena Tsukino un matrimonio de conveniencia. Ella también había deseado siempre tener un hijo, y llevaba años enamorada en secreto de Dar, que no podía decir que no... La pasión que Dar despertó en el la dejó sin aliento.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la recuperación de Dar era inminente, y de que su bella ex prometida lo esperaba para casarse, Serena creyó que él ya no querría nada con ella.

¿Por qué deseaba seguir casado con ella si ya no la necesitaba?

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 1**

SUS labios se dirigían hacia los de ella. ¿Se encontrarían por fin? Nunca antes había ocurrido a pesar de que ella lo deseaba profundamente. Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y su corazón se aceleró. Oh, sí... esta vez sí. Pero cuando ella se preparaba para el deseado encuentro, él empezó a alejarse. Su imagen se disolvió por completo cuando el discordante sonido del teléfono la obligó a salir de su ensoñación.

Serena Tsukino tomó el teléfono inalámbrico aún algo perdida en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo en el que Darien DiChiba no estaba prometido con la famosa modelo Lita Kino.

Con voz somnolienta respondió al teléfono:

-¿Sí?

-Serena, ha ocurrido algo terrible.

La voz de Zafiro DiChiba le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Algo terrible? -preguntó ella, sentándose de un salto y encendiendo la luz casi a la vez.

-Porca miseria. ¿Cómo te lo digo? -dudó mientras ella esperaba la terrible noticia que ya presentía—. Es Darien. Está en coma.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó ella, saltando de la cama con los celestes ojos encendidos por el terror.

Ni siquiera preguntó qué había pasado, ya se enteraría de eso más adelante. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Dar y llegar allí cuanto antes, así que empezó a quitarse el pijama.

-Está en un hospital en Nueva York.

¿En Nueva York? Ni siquiera sabía que Dar estuviera en Estados Unidos, pero la verdad era que había evitado tener contacto con él desde que había anunciado su compromiso con Lita dos meses antes.

Con un pie aún enredado en el pantalón del pijama, Serena consiguió llegar hasta la mesa y encontrar lápiz y papel.

-¿En qué hospital? -tomó nota-. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que Zafiro pudiera decir una palabra más, pero lo entendería.

Él había pensado en llamarla aunque era noche cerrada, mientras que sus padres hubieran esperado innecesariamente por educación hasta la mañana siguiente. El hermano de Dar sabía que ella amaba a Darien DiChiba desde que tenía quince años.

Habían sido ocho años de sentimientos ocultos y no correspondidos y el reciente compromiso con otra mujer que no había logrado acabar con su amor.

Recorrió el apartamento a toda velocidad, juntando las pocas cosas que necesitaba para el viaje a Nueva York en una bolsa de viaje. Pensó en tomar un avión. En coche se tardaba dos horas y media, pero tardaría aún más si tenía que ir hasta el aeropuerto, reservar un vuelo y después volar hasta Nueva York. Además ella no podía hacer lo que los DiChiba... no podía soñar con las atenciones de primera clase, ni subirse al próximo avión a no ser que hubiera sitios libres en clase turista.

No se paró a peinarse el largo pelo rubio que le llegaba a la cintura y lo dejó trenzado. Tampoco se maquilló. Se vistió con unos vaqueros gastados, un jersey ligero y deportivas. No se puso sujetador ni calcetines.

Poco después de dos horas estaba entrando en el hospital y preguntando por Dar.

La mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador de información la miró y preguntó:

-¿Es familia suya?

-Sí -mintió ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los DiChiba siempre habían dicho que ella era como de la familia, la única familia que le quedaba a ella, y el hecho de no tener vínculo de sangre era irrelevante en aquel momento.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza:

-Llamaré a un ordenanza para que la acompañe.

Cinco minutos después, que a ella le parecieron cinco horas, un joven vestido con una bata verde llegó para acompañarla hasta la UCI.

-Me alegro de que esté aquí. Llamamos a su familia a Italia hace tres horas -entonces, justo antes de que Zafiro la llamara-, y aún tardarán otras cinco o seis horas en llegar. En casos como éste, tener a los seres queridos cerca en las primeras horas puede ser importante.

Bueno, tal vez ella no fuese uno de sus seres queridos, pero ella sí lo quería y eso tenía que servir de algo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de «en casos como este»?

-Usted ya sabe que el señor DiChiba está en coma, ¿no?

-Sí.

-El estado de coma es aún un misterio incluso con los avances médicos actuales, pero creemos que la presencia de las personas importantes en la vida del paciente puede ayudar a sacarlo de este estado.

El ordenanza dijo esto con un tono ácido que ella no pudo comprender.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la UCI para que las enfermeras le dieran instrucciones para su visita a Dar. Allí se enteró también de que el supuesto ordenanza que tan bien conocía el estado de Dar no era tal, sino un interno, ayudante del médico de guardia de la UCI.

Al entrar en la UCI, ignoró toda la parafernalia médica alrededor de Dar y sólo se fijó en el hombre de más de un metro y noventa que estaba en la cama. Casi dos metros de vida, tan inertes como una figura de escayola. Sus preciosos ojos zafiros estaban cerrados y tenía lesiones en la cara y una mancha rojiza en un hombro.

No parecía llevar nada bajo la sábana y la manta que le cubrían hasta el pecho. Su respiración era tan débil, que Serena se llevó un susto tremendo al pensar que no respiraba en absoluto.

Avanzó hasta la cama y alargó la mano para tocarlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir la fuerza de la vida latir bajo su piel. Al ver que no tenía ninguna venda, colocó suavemente la mano sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho y casi le fallaron las rodillas por la emoción.

El latido constante del corazón de Dar bajo sus dedos era la prueba de que, por muy pálido que estuviera, seguía vivo.

-Te quiero, Dar. No puedes morir, por favor. Lucha, sigue luchando.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el interno le pasó un pañuelo de papel para que se secara las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. Ella lo tomó y se secó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre que estaba en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó ella.

-¿No se lo han dicho?

-Colgué el teléfono antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo de decírmelo. Llegar aquí cuanto antes me pareció más importante que entretenerme con detalles -admitió ella.

-Le dispararon cuando intentaba salvar a una mujer de un atraco.

-¿Le dispararon? -las únicas vendas que podía ver eran las que tenía en la cabeza.

-La bala sólo le rozó el cráneo -dijo el interno señalando las gasas-, pero cayó al suelo en medio de la carretera y un coche lo atropello.

-¿Y las heridas?

-Se las hizo un coche.

-¿Hay algún daño permanente?

-Los médicos no lo creen, pero no podremos saberlo hasta que no se despierte.

Algo en su voz hizo que Serena se pusiera en alerta:

-Dígamelo.

-Alguno de los traumatismos puede provocar una parálisis temporal o permanente, pero no podremos saberlo hasta que no salga del coma.

-¿Dónde está el médico?

Quería más información, más opiniones aparte de la de un interno, por muy informado que pareciera.

-Está haciendo la ronda y vendrá dentro de poco a ver al señor DiChiba. Podrá hablar con él entonces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Dar, olvidando por completo que el interno también estaba en el pequeño cubículo. Sólo contaba Dar. Él había llenado su mundo durante tanto tiempo, que la idea de seguir viviendo sin él hacía que el dolor que sintió cuando supo que se había comprometido fuera insignificante en comparación.

-Tienes que despertar, Dar. Tienes que vivir. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, ninguno de nosotros, en realidad. Tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano. Todos te necesitamos. Por favor, no nos dejes. No me dejes -incluso se obligó a sí misma a mencionar a Lita y su próxima boda-. Pronto estarás casado y tendrás niños, Dar. Es lo que tú querías... siempre decías que querías tener la casa llena de niños.

En su sueño infantil, ella era la madre de esos niños, pero ahora no le importaba si los hijos eran de Lita. Lo único que Serena deseaba era que Dar viviera. Siguió hablándole, pidiéndole que se despertara, que no abandonara y le repitió una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

El médico llegó al cabo de un rato. Examinó la historia de Dar y los monitores electrónicos que lo rodeaban.

-Todos sus signos vitales parecen correctos.

-¿No puede hacer nada para despertarlo? -dijo ella, con la voz rota por las lágrimas.

El doctor sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Ya hemos probado con estimulantes, pero sin éxito.

Serena apretó la mano inmóvil de Dar.

-Supongo que tendrá que despertarse él solo entonces. Es tan obstinado como una muía, pero lo hará.

El doctor sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron por un momento.

-Estoy seguro de ello. En mi opinión, tener a sus familiares cerca es de gran ayuda - había cierto tono de censura en la voz, pero Serena no lo interpretó como si se refiriera a ella.

-Sus padres y su hermano llegarán tan pronto como les sea posible. El vuelo desde

Milán es largo, aunque vengan en jet privado.

-Desde luego, pero es un pena que su prometida no encontrara el modo de quedarse.

-¿Lita está aquí? ¿En Nueva York?

-Llamamos a la señorita Kino a su hotel. Cuando llegó, se puso histérica al verlo, furiosa con él por arriesgar su vida por una mujer «tan estúpida como para no saber que no tenía que salir sola por la noches» -en esta ocasión el tono de censura era patente.

-Pero, ¿por qué no está ella aquí? -tal vez Lita hubiera salido un momento.

-Se quedó una hora o así, pero cuando le dijimos que estaba en coma y que no sabíamos cuando saldría de él, decidió marcharse. Dejó un número de contacto para que la llamáramos «cuando se despertara» -otra vez el tono de censura.

-Debe de estar pasándolo muy mal -Serena volvió a mirar el cuerpo inmóvil de Dar, comprendiendo perfectamente que su prometida se derrumbara ante la visión. Ella no podía ni imaginarse abandonándolo, pero estaba claro que cada uno reaccionaba ante el miedo a su manera

-Ella dormirá bien esta noche. Insistió en que le recetáramos un tranquilizante -añadió el doctor.

Serena asintió sin pensarlo pues toda su atención estaba de nuevo fija en Dar. Acarició la piel de su mano con el pulgar.

-Está caliente... se hace difícil creer que no esté simplemente dormido.

El doctor hizo algunos comentarios acerca de las diferencias fisiológicas entre el estado de coma y el sueño normal que ella escuchó sólo a medias.

-¿Puedo quedarme? -preguntó ella, sabiendo que tendrían que llevársela a la fuerza del lado de Dar.

El doctor soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hará si le digo que no?

-Me pondré una bata verde y una mascarilla y me meteré a escondidas bajo su cama - admitió, sorprendiéndose de tener humor para gastar bromas con Dar en tan mal estado.

-Era lo que pensaba. ¿Es usted su hermana? -preguntó el doctor.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían... ¿debía mentir de nuevo? Al ver la mirada comprensiva del médico creyó que esta vez no sería necesario.

-No, soy una amiga de la familia. La observó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-No se lo diré a nadie. Es obvio que se preocupa por esta persona y su presencia será más beneficiosa que dañina.

-Gracias -dijo ella mientras una oleada de alivio la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Es por el bien del paciente.

El médico salió del cubículo pensando que era una pena que su paciente no estuviera comprometido con aquella mujer pequeñita que obviamente se preocupaba más por él que la bella diosa del corazón de hielo.

Serena apenas se percató de la marcha del doctor porque los recuerdos con Dar empezaron a asaltarla.

-¿Recuerdas cuando murió mi madre? Yo tenía cinco años y tú trece; tenías que odiarme por andar siempre detrás de ti... Zafiro me decía a menudo que era una pesada, pero tú nunca lo hiciste. Me tomaste de la mano y hablamos de mi madre. Me llevaste al Duomo, aquel lugar tan bello, y me dijiste que allí estaría más cerca de ella. Tú me reconfortaste en aquellos duros momentos.

Ella intentó evitar pensar en lo distinto que había sido cuando su padre murió. Hacía un año de aquello y Dar ya estaba saliendo con Lita... ella no había tenido tiempo y se había asegurado de que Dar tampoco lo tuviera.

-Dar, ahora lo que quiero es que te pongas mejor ¿me oyes? Creía que nada podía dolerme más que el anuncio de tu compromiso, pero estaba equivocada. Si mueres, yo no quiero seguir viviendo ¿Me estás escuchando, Dar? -se echó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte brazo-. Por favor, no te mueras -pidió ella mientras las lágrimas bañaban de nuevo su rostro.

Serena estaba dormitando con la cabeza apoyada al lado de la pierna de Dar cuando oyó una voz familiar.

-¿Serena? Despierta, piccola mia.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que en aquellas cinco horas había quitado la barandilla de la cama y se había puesto lo más cerca que le era posible de él. Sentía la necesidad del contacto físico para recordar que Dar aún estaba vivo.

—Zafiro, ¿dónde están tus padres?

Él torció el gesto.

-Se fueron de crucero hace tan sólo dos días en el yate de unos amigos para celebrar su aniversario. Mi padre insistió en permanecer incomunicados y no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. No tengo manera de contactar con ellos, pues sólo Dar tenía esa información.

No dijo que, por supuesto, Dar no podría decírselo. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en la reacción de los padres de Dar cuando supieran del accidente de su hijo y que Zafiro no había podido contactar con ellos.

-Si muere... -dijo Zafiro con la voz invadida por la emoción.

-No morirá -dijo ella mirando con fiereza a la viva imagen de Dar que era Zafiro-. No le dejaré.

Zafiro la abrazó sin decir nada. No era necesario, pues ambos sabían que ella no podría hacer que Dar viviera, pero eso no iba a impedirle a ella intentarlo.

-El médico dice que su estado no ha cambiado desde que lo estabilizaron poco después de traerlo aquí.

-Sí -dijo ella, que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo has venido? -preguntó él.

-Un par de horas después de que tú llamaras.

-Pero se tarda más de dos horas en llegar hasta aquí... Ella suspiró y se encogió de brazos. -Menos mal que no te han puesto una multa. Dar se hubiera enfadado mucho contigo por ello.

-Cuando salga del coma, puede sermonearme todo lo que quiera por mi forma de conducir. Zafiro asintió.

-Tienes razón -dijo, antes de recorrer el cuarto con la mirada como si estuviera buscando algo-. ¿Dónde está Lita? Creía que ella había venido con él en este viaje.

Tenía que aparecer en algún programa mientras Dar asistía a la conferencia de finanzas.

Ella le contó lo que el doctor había dicho y Zafiro juró elocuentemente en italiano antes de pasarse al árabe al ver cómo la cara de ella enrojecía.

-Lo siento mucho. Es una zorra y mi hermano es tan tonto que no se da cuenta.

La idea de Dar perdidamente enamorado era a la vez divertida y dolorosa.

-No puedo imaginarme a Dar perdiendo la cabeza sólo por una cara bonita, Zafiro.

Estoy segura de que hay cosas de Lita que él admira de verdad puesto que, después de todo, va a casarse con ella. Debe de quererla -pronunciar aquellas palabras le resultaba doloroso, pero apretó los dientes al asumir el deseo que Dar sentía por otra mujer. Zafiro se rió.

-Lo que le pasa es que está obsesionado sexual-mente con ella. Ella sabe cómo utilizar su cuerpo para manejarlo a su gusto.

-Yo... -dijo ella con la cara aún más enrojecida.

-Tú eres muy inocente, piccola –suspiró Zafiro. Ella no quería entrar en el tema de su virginidad a los veintitrés años. Nunca había deseado a otro hombre que no fuera Dar y él siempre la había considerado una hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me lo he pasado rezando.

Ella le tomó la mano pero sin dejar el contacto con el hombre que estaba en la cama.

-Se pondrá bien, Zafiro. Tiene que ponerse bien.

-¿Has comido algo desde que llegaste?

—No he tenido hambre.

-Hace horas que tenías que haber desayunado -la regañó él.

Y así es como pasaron los cuatro días siguientes. Dar fue trasladado a una habitación individual a petición de Zafiro y Serena aprovechó para ducharse. Aparte de eso, se negó a alejarse de Dar. Zafiro le llevaba la comida y la bebida a la habitación.

Lita pasaba a ver a Dar una ve al día y se quedaba unos cinco minutos, mirando a Serena con una mezcla de burla y pena.

-¿De verdad crees que por no separarte de él las cosas cambiarán algo? Se despertará cuando se tenga que despertar y entonces me querrá a mí a su lado.

Serena no se molestaba en discutir; sin duda Lita tenía razón, pero realmente no le importaba.

Eran las tres de la mañana del quinto día y todo era silencio en el hospital. La enfermera había pasado a ver a Dar a medianoche y desde entonces nadie del personal sanitario había pasado por allí. Zafiro dormitaba en un sillón en una esquina de la habitación y Serena, como no podía dormir, hablaba y acariciaba a Dar a la vez que lo miraba llena de amor.

-Te quiero Dar, te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Por favor, despierta. No me importa si lo haces para casarte con Lita y para darle a ella los hijos que yo desearía tener. No me importa si me echas a patadas de tu vida cuando sepas que me he comportado como una idiota durante los últimos cinco días pero... despierta.

Su última palabra estaba inundada de desesperación y deseaba tanto descubrir algún signo de que la había escuchado que, cuando él se movió, Serena pensó que su imaginación la estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero los músculos de sus brazos se estaban moviendo a espasmos y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Está despertando! ¡Zafiro, rápido! -gritó mientras apretaba el pulsador para llamar alas enfermeras.

Zafiro saltó de la silla totalmente despierto. Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. La enfermera llegó corriendo y pronto la siguieron un médico y otra enfermera, que echó a Zafiro y a Serena de la habitación. Después comenzó la espera; Serena andaba de arriba abajo mientras Zafiro se sentaba y luego se levantaba, andaba un poco y finalmente se volvía a sentar. Cuando por fin apareció un médico por la sala de espera les sonrió. Era el mismo que había estado de guardia la noche que ingresaron a Dar.

-Está despierto aunque un poco desorientado. Pueden verlo cinco minutos cada uno.

Zafiro entró primero. Cuando volvió a la sala de espera, en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de preocupación.

Ella estaba desesperada por ver a Dar y hubiera pasado por encima de Zafiro sin dirigirle una palabra si no hubiera sido porque él la detuvo agarrándola por un brazo.

-Espera, cara. Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Zafiro tragó saliva compulsivamente y la miró a los ojos. La angustia que vio en sus ojos la aterró por un momento.

-¿Qué...? ¿qué pasa? ¿ha vuelto a entrar en coma?

-No. Él... -Zafiro inspiró profundamente- no puede mover las piernas.

**NO MANCHES POBRE DAR AHORA NO PUEDE CAMINAR Y CON LA BRUJA QUE TIENE POR NOVIA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 2**

LOS ojos de Dar estaban fijos en la puerta cuando Serena entró. Ella notó su breve expresión de desencanto al verla.

—Hola, piccola mia. ¿Te llamó Zafiro para que le hicieras compañía mientras esperaba a que me despertara?

Cuando Zafiro la llamaba «su pequeña», su corazón no se aceleraba de aquel modo...

Sonrió, complacida y aliviada al verle hablar con tanta coherencia, aunque no pudo articular palabra durante unos segundos. Ella se acercó a la cama; habían vuelto a colocar la barandilla.

-No hubieran podido mantenerme alejada -dijo con más sinceridad de la que la sensatez imponía.

—La enfermera perfecta. Aún me acuerdo de ese gato... -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. Parecía cansado, casi exhausto.

-Fue una mascota adorable.

—Eso pensaba mi madre. Le dejó ser el amo de la casa -replicó él, hablando de un gatito que ella había recogido de la calle cuando tenía diez años.

-Amy se puso furiosa conmigo y quiso llamar a la perrera para que se lo llevaran –dijo ella sonriendo, hablando de su madrastra-, pero tú no la dejaste.

-¿Qué tipo de gato tienes ahora?

Ella siempre había tenido gatos, normalmente animales abandonados y recogidos de la calle, pero una vez había tenido un perrito, un regalo de sus padres por su cuarto cumpleaños y había llorado a mares cuando murió.

-No tengo ningún animal.

No era por decisión propia. Ahora vivía en el campus y no le permitían tener animales, pero no tenía la intención de abrumar a Dar con sus problemas, así que sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No me has preguntado cómo estoy...

Ella se agarró fuertemente a la barandilla para contener el impulso de tocarlo.

-Parece que el matón del colegio te haya dado una paliza durante el recreo.

Aquello le hizo reír y ella se alegró de oírlo. Después su gesto se tornó compungido.

-Mis piernas no se mueven -su expresión y su voz se volvieron planas de repente.

Ella no podía resistir la urgencia de tomarle la mano.

-Ya lo harán. Tienes que tener paciencia. Has pasado por una experiencia terrible y tu cuerpo aún no ha salido del estado de shock.

Su expresión aún seguía siendo impenetrable, pero le agarró la mano con fuerza. - ¿Dónde está Lita?

Cielos... Serena se puso roja por haber olvidado llamarla.

-Me puse tan nerviosa cuando saliste del coma que olvidé llamarla -dijo, separando su mano de la de él—. Lo haré ahora mismo.

-Dile que venga por la mañana -dijo él con los ojos cerrados-. Seré más yo mismo entonces.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Duerme bien, caro.

Aquellos apelativos cariñosos eran muy comunes entre ellos, pero ella los pronunciaba con una emoción especial que esperaba que él no notara. Dar no respondió.

Dar esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Lita. Zafiro y Serena habían acudido a verlo por la mañana y se habían quedado con él hasta que se había sentido cansado.

Serena parecía agotada y más delgada de lo que recordaba. Se preguntó si su trabajo de profesora le exigiría demasiado. Tendría que hablar con su madre de ello.

Pero aún agotada, Serena exudaba una sensualidad que nunca había sido capaz de ignorar por completo. Por momentos se sentía culpable porque su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, aunque en su mente la considerara más una hermana que una mujer deseable.

A pesar de las reacciones de su cuerpo, nunca se había planteado nada con ella. No se acostaba con vírgenes y, hasta hacía poco tiempo, no se había planteado el matrimonio.

Aquellas malditas piernas seguían sin querer moverse y los médicos no podían decirle si la parálisis sería o no permanente. Serena estaba convencida de que sería temporal y así se lo había dicho una y otra vez por la mañana. Era tan dulce, que se preguntaba cómo no estaría casada aún, aunque era cierto que las chicas americanas se casaban más tarde que las italianas... Era una pena que Zafiro no la tuviera en cuenta como esposa, porque a Dar no le hubiera importado tenerla en la familia.

Y entonces una oleada de algo oscuro e inexplicable lo invadió al imaginar a Zafiro y Serena andando juntos hacia el altar. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que el motivo era que no estaba seguro de poder andar junto a Lita hacia el altar cuando llegase el momento. Podía ser que aún estuviera en silla de ruedas, pero la idea de ver a Serena casada le había resultado desagradable.

¿Era acaso un egoísta que no podía soportar la imagen de perder la inocente adoración que ella le profesaba? Se sentía mal.

-¡Caro! ¡No pongas esa cara! Asustarás a las enfermeras y entonces, ¿quién te traerá la cena? -una carcajada acompañó la entrada de Lita en la habitación.

Él admiró la entrada de su bella prometida en la habitación. Cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tener a Lita a su lado, pero ella le pertenecía a él.

-Dame un beso y no tendré que fruncir el ceño nunca más.

Ella arrugó los labios y dijo: -¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo! Estás enfermo.

-Entonces bésame y haz que me sienta mejor -intentó él.

Una sombra atravesó sus ojos pero finalmente le ofreció los labios en un breve gesto de saludo. Él habría deseado más, pero le permitió dar un paso atrás.

-No estabas aquí anoche -dijo él. Los ojos de Lita se llenaron de lágrimas y pareció dolida.

-Tu hermano y esa... -debía referirse a Serena- no me llamaron hasta horas después de que despertaras.

¿Por qué no habían llamado a Lita inmediatamente?

-Ellos estaban aquí y tú no. Entonces ella estalló en lágrimas.

-¡Esa chica horrible! ¡Está obsesionada contigo! No se ha separado de ti. No había sitio para mí al lado de tu cama y la mitad del personal está convencido de que tu prometida es ella.

Él no podía imaginarse a Serena siendo tan cruel.

-Estás exagerando.

Lita le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-En absoluto.

-Ven aquí, bella.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ella mintió para entrar a tu habitación la primera noche. Les dijo que era pariente tuyo y ya no se marchó, como un parásito patético.

-Todo el mundo lo estaba pasando mal.

-Pero yo soy tu prometida. Quiero que le digas que deje de actuar así y que no pase tanto tiempo aquí, en el hospital. No quiero tropezarme con ella a cada instante.

-¿Estás celosa? -preguntó él, no del todo disgustado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su estado físico.

-Tal vez un poco -dijo ella arrugando los labios, con gesto experto.

-Hablaré con ella -prometió él.

Serena entró a la habitación de Dar una hora después de despertarse. Era la primera vez desde hacía seis noches que dormía de un tirón. Zafiro había insistido en que se quedara en la habitación que había libre en su suite hasta que sus padres llegaran. Ella le había estado agradecida, puesto que el presupuesto no le llegaba para pagar un hotel de Manhattan o el traslado en taxi desde otras zonas de la ciudad más baratas. No le gustaba la idea de dormir en su coche ni de malgastar sus pocos ahorros de esa manera.

Dar levantó la mirada, sonriendo.

Ella se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la cama.

-Tienes mejor aspecto.

Y así era: su piel no estaba tan pálida y sus ojos parecían más claros.

-Serena, tenemos que hablar.

Él se había enterado de que ella no había querido marcharse de su lado; sabía que lo amaba y la compadecía por ello.

Ella tragó saliva, intentando mantener la cabeza alta.

-Dime.

-Eres como una hermana para mí. Ella ocultó el dolor que le causaban aquellas palabras y permaneció en silencio.

-Te preocupas por mi estado de salud y eso es comprensible, pero, cara, no debes apartar a Lita de mí.

¿Acaso él pensaba que había apartado a su novia de su lado?

Serena quiso defenderse, pero hacerlo significaría decirle que Lita no había querido estar con él cuando había estado tan mal. Ella no podía hacer eso. Le haría demasiado daño y su estado aún era muy débil.

-No quise dejar a Lita a un lado -dijo.

-No creo que quisieras hacerlo. Eres demasiado buena como para hacer daño a alguien a propósito, pero debes ser más considerada en lo sucesivo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, articulando las palabras a duras penas.

-Lo intentaré —prometió ella.

-Lita no quiere que vengas a visitarme tan a menudo - continuó Dar.

-¿Y qué quieres tú, Dar? -preguntó ella, casi desesperada.

-Yo quiero que mi prometida sea feliz. Estos son momentos duros para ella y no quiero darle más preocupaciones.

Tampoco era un buen momento para él, pero Dar nunca se daba cuenta de sus propias necesidades y sólo quería proteger a aquellos a los que amaba.

-Zafiro me ha dicho que no has querido avisar a tus padres.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de estropearles las vacaciones.

-Tu madre querría estar aquí.

-No quiero que me agobien -el tono de impaciencia de su voz la hizo sonreír.

-Me sorprende que no estés trabajando.

-Zafiro no ha querido traerme el ordenador portátil y el doctor ordenó que me quitaran el móvil anoche cuando me vio hablando con la oficina de Milán.

-¿Qué hora era? -preguntó ella, bastante segura de saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué hora crees tú? Cuando abre la oficina.

Debían de ser las tres de la mañana. No la sorprendía que el doctor le hubiera quitado el teléfono móvil.

-Se supone que tienes que descansar. ¿Cómo vas a mejorar si no dejas que tu cuerpo se recupere? -dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué opciones tengo? -pregunto él, indicando sus piernas inmóviles debajo de la manta.

Ella avanzó involuntariamente hasta colocarse al lado de la cama y puso su mano al lado de la de él.

-No tienes opciones por ahora, pero te pondrás bien.

Su mirada de zafiro se cruzó con la de Serena y le tomó la mano entrelazando los dedos.

-Cara, tu siempre piensas de forma optimista. Ella afirmó, incapaz de hablar. El calor de su mano era un tormento tan dulce que no quería que las palabras se entrometieran en aquello. -Yo también. Volveré a andar -él dijo esto con tal arrogancia que, ¿cómo podía dejar de creerle?

-¿Cuándo te has limitado a andar, Dar? -dijo ella con una voz grave que le costó reconocer como suya.

Su mano libre se acercó y la acarició en la mejilla, y un gesto que ella no comprendió le atravesó el rostro. Ella se quedó inmóvil, dejándose invadir por la deliciosa sensación que le producía su tacto. Pronto habría acabado y quería aprovechar cada instante de ello. Él entrecerró los ojos. -Lita cree que estás enamorada de mí, cara.

-Yo... -dijo ella, tragando saliva.

-Le he dicho que eres como una hermana pequeña para mí.

¿Cómo una hermana pequeña? Ya sabía que él la consideraba como tal, pero para ella, él no era un hermano mayor y sus sentidos estaban a punto de amotinarse por el calor de su tacto en su mejilla y en su mano.

-Me parece bien.

Él le pasó el pulgar por los labios y ella tembló.

Sus ojos zafiros se volvieron de acero.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No -susurró ella. ¿Por qué la tocaba de aquel modo?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -la voz furiosa de Lita rompió la magia del tacto de Dar y Serena dio un salto hacia atrás.

Ella había olvidado que tenían las manos entrelazadas, pero él no la soltó. Serena intentó soltarse, pero Dar no la dejaba. Estaba mirando a Lita con gesto impenetrable.

-Estoy hablando con Serena. Ella no está tan ocupada como otras y puede dedicarme más de cinco minutos.

Serena se dio cuenta de dos cosas de inmediato: Lita estaba celosa y Dar lo sabía.

-He hablado con Serena acerca de dejarte tu sitio a mi lado, pero debes estar aquí para ocuparlo, bella.

El bello rostro de Lita se encendió y su mirada se quedó fija en las manos entrelazadas.

-Tengo trabajo. Ya sabes que no puedo pasar todo el día en el hospital como hace tu mascota.

-Ella también tiene un trabajo, pero encuentra tiempo para venir.

Como él no se había molestado en protestar por lo de la «mascota», lo hizo ella. Le dio un golpe en la mano, fuerte, y él la soltó.

-Yo no soy la mascota de nadie, Lita. Soy una amiga y no había pensado que mis visitas a Dar pudieran molestarte tanto.

La expresión de Lita no cambió.

—¿Esperas que me crea eso después de cómo te has comportado a lo largo de la pasada semana? Zafiro me trata con condescendencia y sigue insistiendo en que tú te quedes en la suite de su hotel.

-¿Compartes la habitación con Zafiro? -preguntó Dar, y su voz tenía un tono reprobador.

-Hay dos habitaciones en la suite. Yo estoy usando una de ellas hasta que lleguen tus padres.

-No van a venir.

-Desde luego que no, si no les llamas -dijo ella.

-No es apropiado que te quedes con un hombre soltero en su suite —dijo él, ignorando su protesta.

-Sería aún menos apropiado que durmiera en mi coche.

-Per favore, ahórrate los dramatismos -se burló Lita.

Serena quiso abofetear aquellos preciosos labios rojos, pero no era una persona violenta, al menos no lo había sido hasta entonces. Tenía que haber una primera vez para todo.

-Dónde duerma yo no es asunto tuyo -dijo ella con firmeza.

Lita miró a Serena con desdén.

-Lo es cuando te aprovechas de la generosidad de la familia de mi prometido.

-Deja de hacerte la mala y ven aquí. Quiero mi beso de buenos días —pidió Dar a Lita.

Él tampoco se había molestado en negar que ella se estuviera aprovechando de la situación, y a Serena le pareció que él opinaba de la misma manera que su prometida.

Le había dicho que no pasara tanto a verlo, pero había llamado la atención a Lita por ser brusca con ella. Era algo.

Con todo, tal vez fuera el momento de volver a Massachusetts. Llevaba poco tiempo en el puesto y aún no tenía derecho a vacaciones, y dado que Dar no era pariente suyo, la administración de la universidad no consideraría su ausencia como una emergencia familiar. El jefe del departamento ya le había dicho, a modo de amenaza encubierta, que debía estar dando clase el lunes siguiente.

Lita estaba obedeciendo a Dar con un entusiasmo fuera de lo común y Serena se volvió para conceder más intimidad a la pareja, pero el beso no acababa nunca.

Finalmente, el dolor de ver al hombre al que amaba besando a otra mujer fue tan fuerte, que salió de la habitación, segura de que no notarían su ausencia.

-Te dije que le gustabas -se oyó decir a Lita. Serena sintió que la vergüenza la encendía. Había pasado ocho años acunando su amor en secreto y ahora se burlaban así de ella. Estaba furiosa con Dar también por haberla utilizado para poner celosa a su novia. Todas aquellas caricias sólo habían sido para poner firme a Lita.

Era evidente que Dar estaba tan disgustado por las fugaces visitas de su novia como Zafiro y ella.

-Los sentimientos de Serena por mí no son asunto tuyo -Dar notaba la hiél que había en su voz pero no intentó esconderla.

El beso de Lita no le había hecho olvidar su agresiva actitud frente a Serena, algo que él no iba a tolerar.

-Y no volverás a hablarle como lo has hecho cuando has llegado. Su interés sincero por mí no tiene nada de ridículo.

Lita abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los sentimientos de otra mujer por ti son desde luego asunto mío.

-Serena no supone ninguna amenaza para ti -pero cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras se preguntaba si la habría besado si Lita no hubiera entrado en ese momento. No se creía capaz de hacer algo tan deshonroso. Quería a Lita, pero no había querido soltar la mano de Serena y la suavidad de sus labios le había emocionado de un modo que no lo había hecho el largo beso de Lita.

-Es una pequeña idiota y me enfurece que no te des cuenta de ello -las lágrimas de su prometida no conseguían emocionarle como otras veces.

Ella había pasado muy poco tiempo al lado de su cama y sus protestas acerca de Serena simplemente no tenían sentido.

Serena esperó hasta la tarde siguiente para volver a visitar a Dar.

Él estaba hablando por un teléfono del hospital y tecleando en un ordenador portátil cuando ella entró. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Nada podía mantener a Dar apartado de sus negocios mucho tiempo. Él levantó la mirada y le señaló una silla al lado de la cama para que se sentara hasta que acabara de hablar por teléfono.

La sombra bajo sus ojos le hacía parecer cansado, pero su pelo parecía más negro aún y estaba limpio y peinado como de costumbre. Llevaba un pijama azul oscuro de seda que parecía recién estrenado. Probablemente lo fuera: ella no podía imaginarse a Dar como al tipo de hombre que dormía con pijama.

Colgó y apartó la mesita con el portátil a un lado.

-¿Has estado muy ocupada haciendo turismo? -preguntó él con voz cortante.

-¿Turismo? -respondió ella, incrédula.

—No has venido a verme desde ayer por la mañana.

No tenía por qué hablarle con un tono tan acusador.

-Me dijiste que a Lita no le gustaba que viniera tan a menudo a verte.

-Eso no quiere decir que dejaras de venir del todo -sus ojos la miraban, reprobadores—. Podía haber vuelto a caer en coma y no te habrías enterado.

Estaba furioso y a ella, en el fondo, le encantaba. Era casi como si la hubiera echado de menos.

—Ya me tienes aquí —dijo ella con suavidad—, y Zafiro me lo habría dicho si hubieras empeorado.

-Sí, Zafiro... cómo compartes habitación con él...

-No compartimos habitación -le examinó la cara buscando el motivo de aquel enfado- ¿te duele algo?

Él la dedicó una mirada heladora.

-Me han disparado y he sido atropellado por un coche conducido por un hombre que no podía ver su mano a un palmo de su nariz a plena luz del día. Por supuesto que me duele.

Su voz sonaba ultrajada y ella tuvo que ocultar una mueca.

-No creo que aquel hombre esperara que cayeras delante de él.

-Cegato -murmuró Dar con un gesto de disgusto.

-Zafiro dice que salvaste la vida de la mujer. Atraparon al ladrón y tenía una lista de antecedentes bastante abultada, la mayoría de asaltos violentos, y había matado a dos mujeres.

Zafiro también le había dicho que le mujer había acudido al hospital a dar las gracias a Dar, pero sus guardaespaldas tenían orden de no dejar pasar a nadie más que a su hermano, a Lita y a ella.

-No la dejaste darte las gracias.

-No necesito que me dé las gracias. Soy un hombre y no podía pasar a su lado y no hacer nada.

-Si te interesa mi opinión, eres más que un hombre normal —le sonrió ella—. Eres un héroe.

Sus ojos sonrieron un poco.

-Lita cree que todo esto -señaló a sus piernas inmóviles- es culpa mía.

Serena se levantó de un salto y le puso la mano sobre el brazo, en un gesto de protección.

-No, no debes pensar eso. Te comportaste como el mejor de los hombres y pagaste el precio, pero no debes dejar que eso te impida hacerlo de nuevo.

Él le tomó la mano y ella recordó el día anterior, la maravillosa sensación de su tacto y el sentimiento de ser utilizada para darle celos a Lita.

Ella retiró la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo más -dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita romántica con Zafiro? -preguntó el, volviendo al enfado irracional de antes.

-Me va a llevar a cenar, pero yo no lo llamaría una cita romántica.

-¿Estás ilusionándote con poner fin a tu soltería con mi hermano? Él no está listo para asentarse aún.

Ella apretó los dientes.

-No me estoy ilusionando con nada, y mucho menos con la idea de casarme. Vamos a ir a cenar, porque a él no le importa estar conmigo.

-A mí no me importa estar contigo -dijo, señalándose al pecho con arrogancia—. Podrías cenar aquí conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lita no puede liberarse un momento de su ajetreada agenda de modelo para cenar contigo? -preguntó Serena con una amargura poco común en ella, aún enfadada por el modo en que él la había utilizado para poner celosa a la otra mujer el día anterior. Y el comentario acerca de su soltería tampoco había alentado sus sentimientos más caritativos, desde luego.

-Mi prometida no es asunto tuyo.

Serena se ablandó. No había estado bien decir eso y ella sabía que toda esa ira sólo escondía el dolor. Lita era una persona egoísta que no sabía anteponer los intereses de otra persona a los suyos. Dar estaba cansado y con dolores, no sabía si volvería a andar y ella portándose como una bruja también...

-Podría llamar a Zafiro y decirle que compre algo para cenar y que lo traiga aquí - ofreció ella como propuesta de paz.

-Yo le llamaré.

Y eso hizo. Le dio una serie de instrucciones en una explosión de italiano hasta que colgó.

-Le he dicho que te busque una habitación para ti sola.

-Te he oído, pero no será necesario. Sólo me voy a quedar una noche más. Estoy segura de que mi reputación y su virtud serán capaces de superar una prueba tan corta.

Dar pareció disgustado.

-Yo no he dicho que fueras a atacarlo.

—¿Cómo si no lograría una solterona como yo llevar a un fogoso italiano como tu hermano al altar?

—¿Por qué has dicho que te quedarás sólo una noche más? -dijo él, ignorando sus provocadoras palabras.

-Voy a volver a casa mañana.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? No estoy bien aún. ¿Acaso me ves preparado para irme de aquí? -su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Ella no podía imaginar el motivo.

-No necesitas que me quede para agarrarte de la mano. Tienes a Zafiro y a Lita, y a tu prometida no le gusta tenerme merodeando por aquí no podía olvidarse de aquello.

-No estuviste a mi lado durante cinco días enteros para complacer a Lita.

Así pues, él lo sabía. Probablemente había deducido lo mucho que lo quería, lo que le daba un motivo más para marcharse. Su orgullo ya había quedado bastante dañado por los desagradables comentarios de Lita.

-Ya estás mejor.

Él alargó la mano y la agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la cama. Casi le hacía daño.

-No estoy bien. No puedo andar.

-Pero andarás.

La frustración era evidente en el gesto de sus labios.

-Sí. Tú y yo lo creemos, pero mi hermano y mi prometida tienen dudas sobre ello.

-Sólo tienes que demostrarles que se equivocan.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Su arrogante confianza en su recuperación le agradó.

-No deseo hacerlo solo —aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Dar la sorprendieron tanto, que no pudo responder-. Necesito que creas en mí, cara.

Ella casi se desmayó por la sorpresa que le produjeron sus palabras.

-¿Me necesitas? -preguntó en un murmullo ahogado.

-Quédate -sonaba más como una orden arrogante que como una llamada de auxilio, pero Serena sabía lo que le había costado decirlo y no podía negarse.

-De acuerdo.

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso de agradecimiento, o al menos eso supuso ella que sería, pero Dar la besó en los labios, no en la mejilla, y en el momento en que sus bocas se encontraron, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para ella.

**no manches ese Dar se aprovecha de los sentimientos de Sere por el esa Lita es una mendiga...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERENA se vio en medio de un torbellino de colores mientras sus labios tocaban los de Dar por primera vez. Su boca era firme, cálida y tenía un sabor ligeramente picante. Ella tomó aire y una oleada de esencia masculina la invadió. Dar. Se moría por dejar sus dedos correr por su pelo, bajo la camisa de su pijama y por explorar el contorno de su pecho. Probablemente lo habría hecho si él no la hubiera sujetado aún firmemente por la muñeca.

Con la otra mano se agarraba a la barandilla de la cama con una fuerza que desconocía que tenía.

Él se retiró y ella se quedó como colgada, suspendida en un mundo de sensaciones que aún no estaba preparada para dejar. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y lo vio sonriéndole.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias? -¿por qué? ¿Por besarlo?

-Por quedarte -replicó él, divertido.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Había sido un beso de agradecimiento. Ella estaba deseosa de volver a sentir sus labios de nuevo y, mientras, él le sonreía como un hermano mayor indulgente, contento por haberse salido con la suya. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se giró con tanta rapidez, que la larga trenza trazó un arco por encima de su hombro y aterrizó sobre su pecho derecho.

-No... no hay problema. Llamaré a la universidad y les diré que no volveré en breve.

Ella presentía que esa llamada no sería tan fácil de hacer, pero aunque significara perder su trabajo no abandonaría a Dar. No mientras la necesitara.

Zafiro llegó con la cena y Dar comió los deliciosos platos de pasta y las verduras al vapor con devoción.

-Esto es una gran mejora comparado con la comida que hacen aquí.

-Podrías hacer que te trajeran la comida -repuso Zafiro.

-He tenido muchas cosas de las que preocuparme -dijo Dar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Serena pensó que sus principales preocupaciones serían los negocios y salir andando de allí. Tal vez por ese orden.

-Una cosa que me preocupa es que Serena se quede en tu habitación del hotel. Eso no me gusta.

Zafiro miró a su hermano con interés.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es bueno para su reputación.

Serena un pudo evitar reírse ante esta afirmación.

-Dar, estás anticuado. A nadie le importa si me quedo en la habitación de Zafiro.

-A mí me importa -informó Dar, como sí eso fuera lo único que importara.

-Bueno, tú no eres mi guardián. Yo no tengo dinero para pagarme una estancia prolongada en un hotel -especialmente si perdía su trabajo.

-Yo lo pagaré.

-No, no lo harás -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada heladora.

-Además, no hay ninguna necesidad de ello -añadió Zafiro-. En mi suite hay dos habitaciones, y ya que no quieres avisar a papá y mamá, la segunda se quedará vacía si Serena no la ocupa.

Ella pensó que el argumento de Zafiro sería suficiente, pero por la expresión de Dar, estaba claro que no.

Él la atravesó con la mirada de un modo que la hizo temblar.

-¿Permites que Zafiro se ocupe de tus necesidades y rechazas mi ayuda?

Ella contuvo un gesto de desesperación.

-No es lo mismo. A Zafiro no le cuesta nada dejarme la habitación que le sobra en la suite.

-¿Crees que esa ridicula suma me importa lo más mínimo?

-No, por supuesto que no -¿por qué estaba siendo tan irracional?—, pero ya estoy allí...

Dejó el tenedor a un lado y se permitió mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en una hora.

Se sentía una completa idiota después de lo del beso.

-No sé por qué estás tan preocupado, Dar. Mi nombre no aparece en las revistas del corazón y a nadie le importa con quién duermo.

Su expresión se volvió salvaje y ella se encontró apartándose de él.

-¿Has compartido cama con un hombre alguna vez?

En su cara había más fuego que en la erupción del Vesubio que arrasó Pompeya.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso —parecía a punto de levantarse de la cama y zarandearla hasta sacarle una respuesta, y aún sabiendo que aquello no iba a ocurrir, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Ella miró a Zafiro para pedirle ayuda, pero parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado con la conversación como para salir en su ayuda. Volvió a mirar a Dar, pero su expresión no se había ablandado en absoluto.

-De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

-Dime el nombre de ese hombre.

Cielos. ¿En qué momento su silencio se había convertido en un «sí»? ¿y quién le daba derecho a someterla a ese interrogatorio? Si Lita aún era virgen, Serena bailaría desnuda en el último piso del Empire State.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Lita y tú no os acostáis?

—Eso no está bajo discusión.

-Podemos hablar de todo.

-Estás roja. Estás avergonzada, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué molestarse en negarlo? Él sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-Sí.

-Una mujer con experiencia no se sentiría tan incómoda -dijo él, con un gesto complacido.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Tal vez me haya acostado con montones de hombres. Tal vez ahora esté compartiendo cama con Zafiro y lo de la suite de dos habitaciones sea sólo una artimaña.

Ella se dio cuenta de que se había dejado vencer por su temperamento un segundo antes de que él explotara. El frío Señor de Negocios Italiano lanzó la mesita portátil con su cena al otro lado de la habitación y empezó a gritar a Zafiro.

Serena hablaba italiano con fluidez, pero no entendía muchas de las palabras que estaban pronunciando, aunque podía adivinar que eran juramentos. El rostro sonriente de Zafiro estaba serio y sorprendido mientras intentaba convencer a Dar de que había sido una broma, pero la furia de Dar no disminuyó. Si hubiera sido capaz de moverse, su hermano estaría tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, ella no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

-¡Por Dios! -ella saltó de la silla y se puso entre los dos -. ¡Calmaos! No he dicho que eso fuera verdad, era sólo una hipótesis.

Dar la tomó por la cintura y ella se encontró de repente sentada en la cama a su lado. Él le sujetó la barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Te acuestas con mi hermano?

-No. Nunca he estado con un hombre -admitió ella, pensando que la verdad era lo único que podía arreglar aquella situación.

-Pero me provocaste haciéndome creer que sí -dijo Dar, con una mirada iracunda.

Ella seguía sin comprender por qué aquello era tan importante. Tal vez él se sintiera responsable por ella de algún modo desde la muerte de su padre, a pesar de que la hubiera ignorado durante todo el año anterior... tal vez lo sintiera así a pesar de todo.

—No te estaba provocando. Me has hecho avergonzarme y me he enfadado. La mayoría de las mujeres no son... —no podía pronunciar la palabra- bueno... a mi edad la mayoría de las mujeres ya tienen experiencia.

-Pero tú no.

-No -admitió ella con un suspiro. Si él se casaba con Lita, probablemente la cosa no cambiara nunca.

Él le acarició la cara. Después, apartó la mano.

-No debes avergonzarte de hablar de estas cosas conmigo.

¿Cómo podía evitar que hablar de eso la avergonzara? Ni siquiera había admitido su falta de experiencia hablando con sus amigas en la universidad, pero como no quería presenciar otra explosión de ira, decidió callar.

Ella se intentó levantar, pero sus brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

-¿Dar?

-Eres muy inocente.

Ella hizo una mueca. Eso ya estaba claro.

-Si has acabado de hacer el análisis de mi falta de vida amorosa, ¿podrías dejar que me levantara? Quiero volver al hotel.

Dar movía la mano descuidadamente por su cintura y ella estaba a punto de volverse loca o de entrar en un trance de lujuria.

—Te cambiarás a otra habitación.

—No —la firme negativa de Zafiro la sorprendió-. Esto es Nueva York, Darien, y no es aconsejable que Serena esté sola en una habitación, incluso si es un hotel con seguridad.

-Entonces mandaré a mi personal de seguridad para que vigilen su habitación.

La conversación se estaba haciendo cada vez más extraña.

Zafiro meneó la cabeza en una decidida negativa.

-¿Cómo puede ser mejor para ella estar en la habitación de un hotel con desconocidos que conmigo?

Ella volvió a mirar a Dar. Él estaba pensativo.

-Tal vez debamos hacer que Lita se traslade a la suite también.

-¡No! -gritaron Zafiro y Serena a la vez.

Dar enarcó las cejas.

-¿Qué os molesta de eso?

¿Cómo podías decirle a un hombre que no soportabas a su prometida? Serena se aclaró la garganta, intentando pensar en una forma delicada de decir que se negaba rotundamente a compartir su espacio vital con esa bruja egoísta.

-Serena me contó lo que Lita le dijo -dijo Zafiro, con una nota clara de desaprobación en la voz-. Los celos infundados de tu prometida eran la razón por la que Serena pensaba volver a Massachusetts.

-¿Ahora intentas protegerla de mi prometida? -preguntó Dar-. ¿Estáis seguros de que no tenéis nada que decirme?

Ella ya se había cansado del arrebato de superprotección de Dar. No era ninguna damisela en apuros que necesitara protección; había vivido por su cuenta, si no físicamente, sí emocionalmente, desde mucho antes de la muerte de su padre, o tal vez Dar pensara seriamente que ella quería casarse con el más joven de los hermanos DiChiba.

—Esto es ridículo. No voy a lanzarme sobre Zafiro al más mínimo descuido.

-Pero no puedes estar tan segura de que yo no lo haga -replicó Zafiro con humor.

La mano de Dar sobre la cintura de Serena se tensó.

-Tu humor está mal orientado.

-Al igual que tu mano, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estás comprometido con otra mujer -dijo Zafiro, provocador.

Dar no retiró la mano y contestó.

-Ella es casi de la familia.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Zafiro—. Lo dudaba.

-¡Yo estoy cansada de esta conversación! -golpeó a Dar en la mano. Este la soltó y ella se pudo levantar.

Con los brazos en jarras, se dirigió a Dar.

-Si quieres que me quede en Nueva York, será en la suite de Zafiro y los servicios de Lita como carabina no serán necesarios. Incluso las solteronas vírgenes tenemos nuestros límites y los míos están por encima de los machitos arrogantes y primitivos que hablan de mí como si no estuviera delante.

-Darien es un tipo anticuado, pero yo soy un hombre moderno y no veo nada de malo en que una mujer de veintitrés años no se case -dijo Zafiro, con sonrisa calculadora.

-De acuerdo, «hombre moderno», llévame al hotel y me haré compañía a mí misma.

Dar masculló algo más sobre que se quedara en la habitación de Zafiro, pero al final acabó cediendo. No tenía elección. Serena lo quería lo suficiente como para arriesgar su trabajo por él, pero eso no la convertía en un felpudo.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Serena regañó a Dar por trabajar mucho y por no trabajar lo suficiente en las sesiones de fisioterapia. Protestó cuando hizo que le instalaran una línea de internet en la habitación del hospital privado al que se había trasladado. Ese mismo día él la había encontrado desenchufando el teléfono y pidiendo a un ordenanza que se lo llevara. Ella no se arrepentía de su acción en absoluto.

Mientras, Lita pasaba muy poco tiempo en el hospital y se negaba a asistir a las sesiones. Se había ido dos días antes a París a participar en un desfile de moda de otoño, y a él no le importó. A ningún hombre le gusta que le vean indefenso, y así era como se sentía él cuando sus piernas se negaban a hacer lo que él quería.

Nadie podía culparlo por sentirse aliviado al ver marchar a su novia. No estaba dispuesto a soportar sus comentarios despectivos hacia la joven y había provocado la ira de Lita en más de una ocasión por defender a Serena. No permitiría que nadie hablase mal de la chica a la que él había pasado una buena parte de su vida intentando proteger, incluso de sí mismo. La actitud de Lita frente a su estado de salud tampoco era de lo más satisfactoria; aunque decía que estaba segura de que volvería a andar, sus ojos le decían que no.

Serena no tenía esas reticencias y seguía convencida de que sus miembros inferiores volverían a su estado normal a su debido tiempo. Ella le recordaba una y otra vez que incluso las personas con daños en la columna vertebral se recuperaban completamente tras cierto tiempo, como el médico les había dicho la primera semana. Además, ella no sólo asistía a las sesiones de fisioterapia, sino que participaba en ellas. Él no se lo había agradecido. Necesitaba que creyera en él, no su participación.

—Devuélveme el teléfono —le gritó.

Ella meneó la cabeza y su trenza siguió el movimiento, reflejando la luz y capturando la atención de Dar. Se preguntó como sería su pelo sin trenzar... era tan largo que debía de llegarle por debajo de la cintura. ¿Se lo dejaría suelto alguna vez? Sería precioso.

-Van tres llamadas en quince minutos -Serena frunció el ceño como una profesora regañando a un alumno a quien acababa de encontrar pasando notitas en clase-. Ño vas a conseguir andar de nuevo hablando por teléfono.

-Serena tiene razón, señor DiChiba. Necesita concentrarse en el tratamiento –añadió valientemente el fisioterapeuta.

Serena y él se sonrieron con gesto conspirador y la presión arterial de Dar subió varios puntos.

Se suponía que aquel musculoso y rubio adonis era el mejor fisioterapeuta de Nueva York, pero Dar lo habría tumbado de un golpe de buen grado.

-No responderías al teléfono en medio de un negocio importante, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serena.

-No estoy negociando nada. Estoy aquí sentado, aburridísimo -dijo, señalando al fisioterapeuta-, mientras él me retuerce la pierna hasta que empiece a funcionar por sí sola como por arte de magia.

-No es cuestión de magia. Es cuestión de trabajo y siempre creí que el trabajo no te asustaba -añadió ella.

-¡Porca miseria! ¡Yo, Dar DiChiba, asustado del trabajo! Hay que estar loco para creer algo así.

-¡Bien! Me alegra oírte decir eso. Entonces entenderás por qué no se permite usar el teléfono durante la sesión.

-Al menos deja que ponga el contestador -así podría acabar la llamada que le había interrumpido y después desconectar el teléfono, ya que insistía tanto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya lo he hecho yo. Asume que no te voy a devolver el teléfono.

Él la lanzó la misma mirada que hacía que los directores de banco huyeran despavoridos en busca de refugio, pero ella permaneció allí, inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados.

Se volvió al fisioterapeuta y le dijo:

-Dame algo que hacer.

El hombre se sobresaltó ante su tono de voz y Dar sintió una leve oleada de satisfacción al ver que, a diferencia de Serena, había conseguido intimidar al fisioterapeuta.

Serena llamó suavemente a la puerta de Dar, pero ninguna voz respondió.

Había tomado la costumbre de llegar después del desayuno y quedarse durante la sesión de terapia matinal. Tal vez ya hubieran bajado a Dar a la sala de tratamiento... Llegaba algo tarde porque se había quedado dormida; el día anterior había sido agotador y se había acostado tarde.

Había ido y vuelto a Massachusetts en el día para recoger sus cosas del apartamento de la universidad, del que la habían echado. Su presentimiento de que el jefe de departamento no sería comprensivo con su ausencia se había cumplido, pero por fin había encontrado algo por lo que estar agradecida a la debacle que siguió a la muerte de su padre.

Cuando su madrastra vendió la casa, Amy tiró todo lo que no quiso conservar y aquello significaba que las pertenencias de Serena cabían con facilidad en su coche y no tendría que pagar un guardamuebles.

Serena empujó la puerta de la habitación. No le importaba perderse la sesión; cada vez le resultaba más difícil de sobrellevar. El fisioterapeuta insistía en que Dar se pusiera pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta ajustada, lo que dejaba cada centímetro de la musculatura de Dar visible a su obsesivo escrutinio.

Se sentía como una voyeur admirando su increíble cuerpo. No pasaría nada si ella pudiera animarlo objetivamente, pero no era el caso. Quería y deseaba a Dar desde los quince años y una parálisis temporal no iba a acabar con esos sentimientos. Se sentía como una amiga depravada.

Lo que vio al cruzar la puerta la dejó sin aliento. Dar sentado a un lado de la cama, desnudo excepto por los calzoncillos más sexys que había visto nunca. No era que hubiera visto muchos, pero eso daba igual. Era Dar. El único hombre importante para ella en todo el mundo.

-Yo... tú... la puerta -era incapaz de hablar con coherencia.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella y su mirada resultó reveladora. Estaba como hipnotizado.

-¿Dar? ¿Qué...?

-Te cuesta pronunciar una frase seguida, cara.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Su sonrisa se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron triunfales.

-Puedo sentir los dedos de los pies.

Tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo cruzó la habitación en un segundo y se abalanzó sobre Dar, que cayó de espaldas con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

Su firme y masculino cuerpo se agitó entre risas bajo ella.

-Piccola mia, ¿esto lo he hecho yo o il buon Dio!

Sus risas se entremezclaron.

—Un poquito cada uno, creo yo -dijo ella, sonriéndolo-. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

-Me desperté antes del amanecer con un cosquilleo en los pies. Según avanzaba la mañana, he recuperado la sensibilidad.

La emoción se mezclaba con el alivio y la satisfacción.

-¡Oh, Dar!

-No te pongas a llorar.

-Ni lo sueñes. ¡Estoy tan feliz! -dijo ella, consiguiendo contener las lágrimas.

Después hizo algo que no hubiera soñado siquiera si hubiera podido pensar con claridad. Lo besó. Fue sólo un leve beso en la barbilla, pero una vez allí, sus labios no quisieron separarse de la cálida piel de Dar. Quería seguir besándolo, saborear su piel, recorrer su cuello, y aunque sabía que tenía que apartarse, no podía hacerlo. Se dijo que, después de un segundo más, se retiraría y le dejaría vestirse.

Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Dar apenas estaba vestido y ella estaba encima de él. Ella intentó recular, pero sus piernas quedaron abiertas contra su muslo, levantándole la falda. Quiso apoyar las rodillas para retirarse, pero sólo consiguió que su piel entrase en contacto íntimo con un cuerpo masculino por primera vez en su vida.

Se quedó paralizada.

La fina seda de sus bragas no servían como barrera para el calor del cuerpo de Dar y la estimulación erótica de sus piernas contra las de ella. Tema que haberse puesto medias en lugar de las botas y calcetines que llevaba, de ese modo, al menos sus muslos no estarían totalmente desnudos. Sintió que enrojecía de pies a cabeza por el calor causado por la vergüenza y el placer físico.

-Dar, yo...

-Te has quedado de nuevo sin palabras, piccola mia -dijo, divertido.

Ella se sintió como una niña pequeña, pero nunca se había sentido tan mujer como un segundo antes.

-Lo siento -murmuró, mientras de nuevo intentaba retirarse, pero dos fuertes manos la retuvieron por la cintura.

-No tienes nada que reprocharte. Tu excitación es igual a la mía.

Ella lo dudaba. Mientras que el podía sentirse excitado por la idea de volver a andar, la de ella estaba mezclada con fuertes dosis de atracción sexual. Sus caras estaba frente a frente.

-Soy muy feliz, cara.

-Yo también -dijo ella, intentando controlar su respiración.

-Ya lo veo -dijo él, riendo.

-¿Sí? —preguntó ella tontamente, pensando en las mil posibilidades de colocar su boca contra la de él.

Los ojos zafiros llamearon y el hombre primitivo volvió a salir a la superficie cuando Dar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Han besado muchos hombres esta lujuriosa boquita?

-¿Qué? -¿acababa de preguntarle si había besado muchas veces? No podía entenderlo...

Dar no podía estar interesado en su historial de besos. Cuando Dar decidió descubrir por sí mismo su nivel de experiencia, dejó de pensar. Aunque ella estaba sobre él, sintió que sus labios la arrastraban y la retenían, cautiva de una dominación masculina puramente instintiva.

Ella sintió una mano que le sujetaba la nuca. Podría haberle dicho que no era necesario... si pudiera dejar de besarlo para decir algo.

Sus labios se movían con precisión y ella notó que los suyos se habían abierto sin que ella se diera cuenta. La lengua de Dar recorrió sus labios antes de hundirse en su boca, compartiendo un beso íntimo que le había desagradado en el pasado. Con Dar sintió una excitación que creía imposible y se dejó llevar por él.

Con las manos exploró el pecho desnudo de él mientras su lengua batallaba tímidamente con su agresiva masculinidad. Pronto, el mundo entero se redujo a su cuerpo bajo ella, su boca contra la suya y sus alientos unidos.

-¡Dar! -el agudo grito procedente de la puerta sacó a Serena de sus sueños de sensualidad con una velocidad de vértigo.

**jajaja que bueno que Darien va a avanzando en su recuperacion a mi se me hace que ese Dar esta celoso por que le interesa Sere quien los habra interrumpido...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERENA apartó sus labios de los de Dar y rodó a un lado cuando él la soltó. Saltó de la cama y se alisó la falda corta de tablas que llevaba, roja de vergüenza como el jersey de cuello alto que llevaba.

—¡Sucia zorra! -le gritó Lita mientras Dar se incorporaba.

Dar le gritó algo en italiano, pero Serena estaba tan ofuscada, que no entendió nada más que un comentario acerca de que no la esperaba tan pronto de vuelta en Nueva York. El resto de sus palabras hizo que Lita reculase como un marinero borracho y que mirara a Serena con evidente odio.

Lita se abalanzó sobre la cama, taconeando fuertemente hasta llegar a ella.

-¡Es obvio! ¡No toleraré este tipo de comportamiento, Dar! ¿Me oyes?

Serena pensó que todo el personal médico debía haberla oído para entonces, pero no dijo nada.

Justo antes de llegar a la cama, Lita se volvió y se encaró con Serena.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando? No soy tan tonta como para creer que fuera Dar quien empezara esto. Es evidente que te has lanzado sobre él en un intento desesperado de hacerte notar como mujer, pero nunca serás suficiente mujer para un hombre como Dar, incluso paralítico.

Cada una de sus palabras hirieron el vulnerable corazón de Serena. Sabía de sobra que no era el tipo de Dar, nunca lo había sido. Se sintió culpable sabiendo que Lita tenía razón: había sido ella quien se había lanzado sobre Dar, besándolo cuando él sólo le estaba dando buenas noticias.

Por supuesto, nada de eso explicaba el que él la hubiera besado después, pero para un hombre tan machista como Dar, esa podía ser una reacción automática.

Abrió la boca para pronunciar una disculpa, pero Lita se giró y se dirigió a Dar.

-O mandas a esa niñata a la calle o me voy para siempre.

Serena se quedó helada. Con esas opciones, ya sabía cuál sería su elección. Ya había pasado antes, cuando Lita se aseguró de que Dar no tuviera contacto con ella hasta el punto de no dejarle ir al funeral de su padre.

—¿Y bien, Dar? -dijo Lita, arrugando los labios mientras lágrimas de cocodrilo afloraban a sus ojos.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta -replicó Dar.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Serena escuchó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación tan rápidamente como sus temblorosas piernas pudieron llevarla. Las mejillas le ardían por las lágrimas, éstas muy reales, y aunque creyó oír que Dar la llamaba, desechó la idea por fantasiosa.

Él ya había hecho su elección. Aunque desde el día anterior no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, eso no le dolía ni la mitad que el modo en que Lita había conseguido apartarla definitivamente de la vida de Dar.

Serena se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación, aliviada de que Zafiro estuviera en una reunión de negocios en Roma, asistiendo en nombre de Dar. Así podría recoger sus cosas y llorar en privado.

Se sentía como cuando murió su padre: sola, perdida y dolida. Y ahora también humillada. El recuerdo de su vergonzosa reacción con Dar la mortificaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Dar probablemente pensaría que era una virgen ninfómana.

Gimió y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, pero eso no ayudó demasiado. Se había comportado como una completa idiota. El teléfono sonó, pero lo ignoró para dejarse caer más en su depresión. Probablemente serían las limpiadoras o algo así. O tal vez los médicos de Dar. Maldición. Se obligó a levantarse y a alargar la mano hacia el teléfono justo en el momento en que dejó de sonar. No le daba pena haber perdido la llamada, realmente no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Al pensar que podían ser los médicos, otros pensamientos vinieron a hundirla aún más.

Si ella se iba, ¿quién iba a ocuparse de la rehabilitación de Dar? El fisioterapeuta, por más fuerte que fuese, se sentía intimidado por Dar e incluso Zafiro evitaba llevarle la contraria a su hermano en aquellos momentos. Había sido él quien había accedido a instalar la línea de internet en la habitación del hospital.

Dar no tendría a nadie a su lado que se preocupase por canalizar sus energías hacia su recuperación en lugar de hacia sus negocios.

Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos. Había sido una tonta y por ello Dar tendría que sufrir. No era tan arrogante como para creer que Dar la necesitara a ella, pero... necesitaba a alguien que estuviese con él, y desde luego Lita no iba a hacerlo. Era demasiado egocéntrica como para preocuparse por los demás.

Serena se acurrucó en posición fetal y se concentró en dejar de llorar. Perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó en esa postura, pero en un momento dado se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó de la vuelta de Zafiro. No esperaba que volviera de la reunión hasta el día siguiente, pero en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse a él y contarle todo acerca del ultimátum de Lita.

Salió a la salita de la suite y se detuvo en seco, frotándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Por qué no respondiste al teléfono? -preguntó Dar, furioso.

-No sabía que fueras tú -dijo ella, tontamente.

Allí estaba él, en la suite. Aparte de la silla de ruedas, se parecía mucho a aquel fuerte hombre de negocios italiano. Su pelo negro brillaba y su traje de Arma-ni le estaba perfecto.

-Huiste -dijo él, casi intimidándola.

-Pensé que querías que me fuese -desde luego, su prometida quería-. ¿Dónde está Lita?

-Se ha ido -dijo él, sin expresión en el rostro.

-¿Por mi culpa? -preguntó ella, afectadísima por que su atrevido comportamiento hubiera hecho a Dar perder a la mujer a la que amaba.

-Porque no permito que nadie me diga quiénes deben ser mis amigos.

Serena se mordió el labio hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre.

—Siento haber saltado sobre ti de esa manera.

-Estabas contenta por las buenas noticias, igual que yo.

-Pero... -reunió todo su valor para pronunciar estas palabras- te besé.

-No es así como yo lo recuerdo, tesoro mió.

-Te... te ataqué.

-Te comportaste como una mujer cálida y apasionada enfrentada a la inesperada cercanía física de un hombre que te atrae. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

-Pero... Lita...

-Se ha ido -repitió él, y sus palabras sonaron definitivas.

-¿Quieres decir, para siempre? ¿No le dijiste que no significaba nada? Ella ya sabía que la culpa era mía.

-Ella no desea atarse a un paralítico.

Las palabras golpearon a Serena como una explosión y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas a los pies de Dar. Le cogió de las manos y las puso contra su pecho.

-No estás paralítico. Esto es sólo temporal. ¿No se da cuenta? ¿Le has dicho que esta mañana sentías los pies?

-Lo que le he dicho no es asunto tuyo. Ella ha salido de mi vida, acéptalo como lo he hecho yo -dijo con firmeza.

-Yo... -se sentía tan culpable, que no sabía qué decir.

Él giró la cabeza y miró a través de la puerta abierta de su habitación. La maleta al lado de la cama se lo decía todo.

-¿Ibas a marcharte, verdad? -por extraño que fuera, parecía más enfadado que por la marcha de Lita.

-Creía que era lo que querías.

-Pues no. ¿No te dije que quería que te quedaras?

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan. Te quedas conmigo -¡qué arrogancia!

-Yo...

-No volverás a la universidad. Me lo prometiste.

-No podría aunque quisiera. Me han despedido -admitió ella amargamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde tenía las manos de él y las soltó con la velocidad de un rayo al sentir que volvía a acosarlo. Dar la agarró posesivamente por la muñeca antes de que pudiera huir del todo y la colocó sobre su regazo, con las piernas colgando sobre sus firmes muslos.

-¿Te despidieron? -preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, así que soy libre como el viento -intentó sonreír ante sus perspectivas laborales. Conseguir la plaza de ayudante de profesor universitario había sido una suerte que no pensaba que se volviera a repetir-. Puedo quedarme contigo tanto tiempo como quieras.

-¿Y Amy?

El nombre de su madrastra no calmó sus ánimos en absoluto. Amy había dejado muy claro después de la muerte de su padre que no tenía con ella ningún lazo familiar o afectivo.

-Vendió la casa y casi todo lo que había dentro dos meses después de la muerte de mi padre. Ahora está de crucero por la Costa Azul francesa con uno de los antiguos alumnos de mi padre.

Los ojos de Dar se oscurecieron.

-¿Vendió tu casa? ¿Dispuso de ese modo de las pertenencias de tu familia? -parecía indignado. Como italiano que era, le resultaba imposible comprender el desmantelamiento del hogar de la familia y todo lo que representaba. Los DiChiba vivían en la misma casa en Milán desde hacía más de cien años.

-¿Dónde has vivido hasta ahora?

Ella cada vez tenía más dificultades para concentrarse estando sentada sobre él.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh!, en un piso que me dejaba la universidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado para mudarte?

Ella torció el gesto.

—Ayer fui a recoger mis cosas. Están en mi coche.

-¿No tienes dónde ir? -parecía que estuviera viviendo bajo un puente.

-No. Me quedaré aquí por ahora, pero ya encontraré algo cuando vuelvas a andar y ya no me necesites como animadora.

-Eso es inaceptable.

Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso. Soy mayor y puedo cuidar de mí misma. Lo he hecho desde que fui a la universidad. Amy nunca quiso que volviera a casa, ni siquiera en verano.

-No me sorprende que pasaras las vacaciones con mis padres.

-Tus padres son maravillosos, Dar.

-Sí, pero tú también eres muy especial.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír de nuevo.

-Gracias. Yo también creo que tú eres muy especial.

-¿Te parezco lo suficientemente especial como para casarte conmigo?

Su corazón se detuvo un instante y después volvió a latir a toda velocidad.

—¿Casarme? -repitió ella.

-Tal vez, como Lita, no desees atarte a un inútil.

La rabia la invadió al utilizar aquella horrible palabra y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

-No vuelvas a utilizar esa horrible palabra. Incluso si no puedes volver a moverte en toda tu vida, nunca serás un inútil.

-Si eso es lo que crees, entonces cásate conmigo.

-¡Pero tú no quieres casarte conmigo!

-Quiero niños. Mi madre espera una nuera y creo que le gustará que seas tú, ¿no?

La idea de tener los niños de Dar la hizo temblar, pero...

-Eso es ridículo. Estás enfadado con Lita, pero no deseas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo como esposa y lo sabes.

-Quiero volver a Italia y quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Por supuesto que iré, pero no tienes que casarte conmigo para convencerme de que vaya contigo.

-¿Y mis hijos? ¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo sin estar casada?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo -dijo, roja hasta las orejas.

-Te estoy diciendo que quiero hijos. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

No, no lo era. Dar sería un padre increíble y nunca había ocultado el deseo de serlo.

-Pero...

-Tendrías que someterte a un proceso de fecundación in vitro. No puedo... —ahora fue él quien calló y ella sabía que su orgullo se rompería en pedacitos si decía aquellas palabras.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es normal, pero no durará mucho tiempo -ella intentó quitarle importancia.

Por un momento dejó su imaginación volar y se imaginó como esposa de Dar.

Pertenecerle y tener hijos con él. Era muy fácil imaginarse embarazada de un hijo suyo... y muy, muy feliz de estar en ese estado.

-Tal vez tengas miedo del tratamiento.

-No -dijo ella, mirándolo de frente, intentando contener los latidos de su corazón-. Dar...

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Piénsalo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, enmudecida. Incluso si no hubiera deseado casarse con Dar, no habría podido rechazarlo a la primera. Tras la marcha de Lita, habría sido muy cruel.

-Y mientras lo piensas, acuérdate de esto.

Sus labios sustituyeron a sus dedos sobre la boca de ella, y en su mente se produjo un cortocircuito. Sus pezones se endurecieron casi dolorosamente contra la seda del sujetador y empezó a notar un latido de vacío entre los muslos. Aquel no era un beso de exploración, era un asalto a sus sentidos y, cuando la lengua de Dar le pidió entrar en su boca, ella la dejó sin protestar.

Aquel latido en el corazón de su feminidad se fue incrementando, lanzando un mensaje de necesidad que no había sentido nunca antes. Ella gimió y se apretó contra él, con los dedos firmemente agarrados contra la solapa de su chaqueta. Dar introdujo su mano bajo el jersey y empezó a acariciar la suave piel de su espalda, haciéndola temblar.

Después, sintió el chasquido de su sujetador y una mano masculina que acariciaba su pecho. Se sintió invadida por el placer. Nunca le había permitido a ningún chico que llegara tan lejos.

Pero aquel era Dar, y ella se moría por sus caricias. Ella gritó y el sonido se perdió en su boca cuando sus dedos empezaron a pellizcar y a acariciarle suavemente el pezón. La sensación entre sus piernas aumentó así como el deseo de gritar. Se agitó en su regazo, incapaz de controlar el impulso de moverse.

El retiró la boca de la suya y ella lo persiguió con los labios. No podía dejar de besarla en ese momento. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente trasladó sus labios hasta un punto sensible detrás de su oreja. Ella tembló, se agitó y gimió.

Mientras sus manos seguían atormentando su pecho, sus labios hacían estragos en su nuca.

-Qué dulce sabes, tesoro mió -y quiso saborear cada centímetro de sus labios.

Cuando el jersey de cuello alto pareció interponerse en su camino, le dijo que se lo quitara.

-¿Qué? -los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos, confundida.

Pero él no respondió. Un minuto después, ya le estaba subiendo el jersey por encima del torso. Su piel se encogía donde él la tocaba, pero ella no se dio cuenta del torbellino de pasión en que había entrado hasta que vio el jersey rojo y su sujetador sobre la alfombra. Estaba totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba, descubierta ante la sensual mirada de Dar. Sus ojos zafiros estaban fijos en sus pechos desnudos. Sus manos corrieron a tapar la vulnerabilidad de sus curvas.

-No deberías mirarme así.

Él no retiró la mirada ni un ápice, sino que delicadamente la tomó de las muñecas, rozando la piel de sus pechos.

-Déjame que te vea -dijo él.

-Pero...

—Quieres que te vea —aquello resultó demasiado arrogante.

-No.

-Sí, cara mia. Te excita que te mire, que vea lo que a otros les ocultas.

Ella agitó la cabeza, negándolo, pero en realidad, tenía razón. Ella estaba muy impactada por su mirada y dejó que le apartara las manos de los pechos.

Ella nunca había hecho topless; la palidez de su piel contrastaba con el toque rosado y excitado que coronaba sus pechos.

Él alargó un dedo y rozó el pezón endurecido de un pecho.

—Bella... -dijo esto con tal reverencia, que ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo-. Bella mia.

Añadió esto con tono posesivo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ella tembló. Sus manos empezaron a moldearla suavemente, acariciándola, pellizcando suavemente con tal maestría, que ella evitó pensar cómo habría aprendido aquello.

Ella lo miraba fascinada mientras bajaba la cabeza; sus labios se cerraron sobre su pezón y al ver sus labios contra su piel, ella creyó que ardería de excitación.

Todo se volvió borroso. La sensación era eléctrica y, cuando empezó a pellizcarla y a jugar con la lengua, las pequeñas descargas de placer se hicieron tan insoportables, que ella cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a suplicar:

-¡Por favor, Dar, por favor!

Ella no sabía qué estaba pidiendo, pero sabía que necesitaba algo. Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y era incapaz de concentrarse después de haber soñado con ese momento durante tanto tiempo, por fin sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad.

Sólo había amado a aquel hombre en toda su vida. Una carcajada masculina contestó a sus súplicas mientras empezaba a pasarle una mano por la pantorrilla. Le hizo cosquillas detrás de la rodilla haciendo que ella se encogiera, y después empezó a recorrer la parte interna del muslo. Sus piernas se abrieron casi instintivamente y él siguió con su exploración hasta que llegó al centro de su feminidad.

Ella dio un respingo por la sensación y gritó. Él volvió a acariciarla por encima de las braguitas y ella gimió, acercándose más a sus dedos exploradores. Con el pulgar, él levantó la suave tela y la tocó de la forma más íntima posible, haciéndola temblar de miedo y placer. Ella nunca había hecho aquello y nunca había pensado que dejaría que otro hombre distinto de Dar lo hiciera. Para algunas cosas era tan inocente como una adolescente.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? -susurró ella.

-Amarte...

Aquella palabra sonaba tan bien. Ella podía imaginarse que él estaba realmente haciéndole el amor y que la tocaba para saciar su propia necesidad. Esa dulce idea incrementó su placer hasta la inconsciencia. En aquel momento, era como si Dar la amase tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Entonces él la obligó a levantarse; ¿ya había acabado? La sola idea hizo que la necesidad se hiciera aún más acuciante. Pero él le bajó la cremallera de la falda y la dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Después le quitó las bragas a juego con el sujetador y dejó que se deslizaran por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies.

Ella se quitó las botas y los calcetines, deseando volver a la seguridad de su regazo cuanto antes, y su deseo se cumplió casi al instante, cuando él volvió a atraerla hacia sí y siguió probando la sensibilidad de su piel.

Él quiso probar la calidez de su profundidad con un dedo mientras acariciaba dulcemente con el pulgar la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Otra vez los gemidos, el temblor aumentó; su cuerpo parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Ella se sentía al borde de un precipicio, deseosa por saltar, pero aterrada por los resultados.

-Déjate ir, cara mia -dijo antes de besarla con una pasión que sólo había sentido en sueños-. Dame el regalo de tu placer.

Ella llego al climax entre un estallido de fuegos artificiales y terremotos. El placer duró mucho y ella gritó y gimió, pidiéndole que parara y suplicándole que continuara. El siguió tocándola hasta que las convulsiones de su cuerpo casi la hicieron saltar de su regazo, pero ella estaba agarrada a su cuerpo con firmeza.

Serena intentó decir algo, pero era incapaz de articular una frase coherente, hasta que se encontró a sí misma temblando en una serie de climax que la dejaron agotada y casi inconsciente en sus brazos. Él la atrajo hacia sí y llevó la silla de ruedas hasta su habitación. Allí la colocó sobre la cama y la arropó cariñosamente.

-Duerme, tesoro. Hablaremos mañana.

Serena despertó antes del amanecer sintiendo el tacto extraño de las sábanas sobre su piel desnuda. Sólo tardó un segundo en recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se notó enrojecer al recordar cómo había permitido a Dar tocar todos sus puntos íntimos y cómo la había hecho gritar de placer y suplicar. Y él ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Hasta el día anterior, Dar nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer y ahora, de repente, le había hecho el amor con una pasión que la había dejado casi en estado comatoso. De acuerdo, técnicamente no había sido sexo de verdad, pero ella sentía que no podía haber contacto más íntimo.

Sólo al recordar el modo en que la había dominado hacía que su pulso volviera a dispararse. Había cumplido su fantasía de un modo tan espectacular, que podría vivir de recuerdos toda la vida.

Pero, si él quería casarse con ella, no tendría que hacerlo. Si ella accedía, él no se echaría atrás, tenía demasiado sentido del honor como para eso. Pero realmente no podía desear casarse con ella. Lita lo había rechazado y él había respondido con la típica reacción DiChiba. Le había pedido matrimonio a otra mujer y le había hecho el amor para hacer crecer su ego. Dar era un hombre machista y necesitaba sentir que era atractivo a las mujeres.

Serena se llevó la mano a los lugares que él había tocado el día anterior y que ahora se sentían deseosos de su tacto. No parecían haber cambiado... y sin embargo se sentía mucho más mujer, mucho más femenina.

Dar le había hecho ese regalo: la había hecho sentirse mujer de verdad.

Lo menos que podía hacer era darle a su vez el regalo de su comprensión como compensación. No utilizaría su reacción emocional del día anterior para atraparlo en un matrimonio que seguro no desearía tras haberlo consultado con la almohada.

Ella aplastó sin piedad sus sueños infantiles de ser su mujer y la madre de sus hijos y se levantó para ducharse e ir al hospital. Así vería a Dar temprano y no tendría demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por todo aquello.

**wow que habra pasado entre Dar y la bruja de Lita y luego esa repentina proposicion de matrimonio que onda...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 5**

SERENA se vistió con más cuidado que de costumbre. Dudaba entre un conjunto de falda corta y chaqueta de ante y una falda larga vaquera con una camiseta de manga larga negra. La falda de ante era corta, por encima de las rodillas, y aún con medias se sentía algo incómoda, así que se puso el otro conjunto antes de cepillarse el pelo y ponerse un pasador negro ovalado en la trenza.

Pero su ropa no sería armadura suficiente contra los recuerdos de Dar haciéndola gritar de placer. Odiaba la idea de verlo, pero no quería ser una cobarde. Tenía que afrontar lo que había pasado el día anterior para poder seguir adelante, aunque cuanto menos se hablara acerca de aquel vergonzoso episodio, mejor, opinaba ella.

Esa vez, cuando llamó a la puerta, esperó a que le dijera que podía entrar. Empujó la puerta, que se parecía más a la suite de Zafiro que a un habitación de hospital, y vio a Dar, sentado en su escritorio, vestido con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta ajustada de sus sesiones de fisioterapia.

Estaba concentrado en el ordenador, no en ella, y tuvo tiempo de componerse ante su sexy presencia. No sirvió de mucho porque ella estaba deseando lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos y suplicarle que le diera más de aquello que le había dado el día anterior. La urgencia la dejó un poco temblorosa, así que se sentó.

-Buenos días, Dar. Veo que ya estás trabajando.

—Buon giorno, bella. ¿Has dormido bien? -dijo él, girando la silla para ponerse frente a ella.

Toda su compostura pareció desaparecer en un momento.

—Sí -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Estabas exhausta cuando te dejé -sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo ver la evidencia de la satisfacción en los ojos zafiros.

-Te aseguraste de ello.

Su sonrisa era de todo un conquistador.

-No hay duda alguna de que podré satisfacer todas tus necesidades cuando nos casemos, tesoro.

Dar necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo todo un hombre, y lo había hecho. Por un lado, ella se lamentaba de que la utilizara como forma de terapia para sus frustraciones, pero por otro se alegraba de haber podido devolverle esa parte de su orgullo admitiendo su reacción ante sus caricias.

Además, ella nunca se había cuestionado su nivel de satisfacción si se casaba con él.

-Pero no serás feliz, Dar. No quieres casarte conmigo.

-Ya dijiste eso ayer, y te probé que estabas equivocada, ¿no?

¿Qué decir? No quería dañar su ego diciéndole que ella había pensado que lo que necesitaba era probarse algo a sí mismo, pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo podía plantearse el matrimonio cuando había estado comprometido con Lita hasta la mañana anterior?

-Lita volverá, Dar. Estaba enfadada, pero se dará cuenta de su error y no querrás estar atado a otra mujer cuando eso ocurra.

-Lo de Lita ha acabado, ya te lo dije ayer -dijo él con expresión dura.

No le gustaba repetir las cosas.

-Pero...

-No discutas. Tú quieres casarte conmigo.

-¿Quién lo dice? -saltó ella ante tal arrogancia.

—Yo lo digo.

-Hace no mucho me utilizabas para poner celosa a tu poco atenta prometida -¿acaso se había olvidado de eso?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Yo no hice eso.

Él nunca le había mentido hasta entonces y ella no podía tolerarlo, ni siquiera para no herirle en su orgullo.

-Sí lo hiciste, Cuando me tocaste ese día, sabías que ella lo vería. Ni siquiera tengo claro si el beso de ayer no tuvo la misma intención -dijo ella, admitiendo el más terrible de sus miedos.

-Si te he tocado alguna vez, ha sido porque quería hacerlo, mi tesoro, ¿cómo puedes creer lo contrario? ¿acaso me crees tan ruin como para utilizarte de ese modo?

Visto de ese modo... por su expresión podía deducirse que estaba ofendido.

-No niego que sus celos ante tus atenciones no me complacieran, pero nunca he alentado esas cosas. Dar DiChiba no lo necesita.

Genial. Ahora no sólo había ofendido su sentido de la integridad, sino también su orgullo.

El gesto de Dar marcaba bien su musculatura, y Serena se distrajo de la conversación.

-¿Levantas pesas?

-¿Qué?

Su cara se tiñó de rojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y la cara divertida de Dar.

-Nada, no es importante.

-Eso es cierto. Tenemos otras cosas de las que hablar. ¿Te disgustarías si no tuviéramos una gran boda?

-No me importa.

No le importaba casarse en el Registro Civil si creyera que Dar deseaba realmente casarse con ella.

-Bien. Quiero casarme antes de volver a Italia.

-No he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo -ni siquiera tenía que estar considerando la posibilidad—. Mira, si todo esto es por lo que dijiste ayer, no tienes que preocuparte. Ya sé que no lo decías en serio en ese momento. Estabas muy afectado.

-¿Afectado? ¿yo? Eso es algo de jovencitas y de mujeres mayores.

Ella cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te tomo la palabra por lo de ayer.

-Pero, cara, es que yo sigo pensando igual que ayer.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Me dejaste hacerte el amor. Eso implica cierto grado de responsabilidad.

Era demasiado listo.

Ella ni siquiera intentó rebatir la idea de que le había hecho el amor, porque a todos los efectos, se lo había hecho.

-Muchas mujeres se acuestan con hombres sin tener que casarse por ello -replicó ella.

-Pero tú no.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio, deseando borrar esa sonrisa de autocomplacencia de su cara.

-Tal vez sí.

Él se echó a reír y ella quiso gritar.

-Ayer admitiste que estabas intacta. No intentes provocarme ahora.

-Que no haya tenido sexo con un hombre no quiere decir que no me haya dejado tocar - añadió ella.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su arrebato de furia el día anterior cuando ella lo provocó del mismo modo?

En un segundo, la silla cruzó la habitación y la agarró de los hombros con las manos.

-Dime la verdad -dijo él, como si cada palabra fuera una bala.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? -preguntó ella, sintiéndose indefensa ante aquella reacción.

-¿Preguntas eso después de lo de ayer?

Gracioso, pero hasta entonces pensaba que lo del día anterior sólo le había ocurrido a ella. Desde luego, fue Dar quien lo provocó, pero ella no había pensado que le pudiera haber afectado de ningún modo. Aparentemente, darle a una mujer su primer orgasmo, o varios, hacía que un hombre se sintiera posesivo.

-Nunca he dejado que ningún hombre me tocara como lo hiciste tú -admitió ella entre dientes. No quería provocar otra escena como la del otro día.

-Eso era lo que creía. No me engañes más -dijo, acariciándola.

-Eres un mandón.

-Es lo que pasa cuando se es el hermano mayor -se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema-. Los médicos han dicho que podemos volver a casa dentro de una semana.

-¿Y la terapia?

-Ya he hablado con un eminente fisioterapeuta para que me trate en nuestra casa en Milán.

Otra vez estaba asumiendo que ella accedería.

-Dar, ¿sigues queriendo a Lita? -preguntó sin rodeos. El resto podía solucionarse, pero no iba a casarse con un hombre enamorado de otra mujer.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se apartó de ella.

-Mis sentimientos por Lita no son asunto tuyo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Quieres que me case contigo pensando que estás enamorado de otra mujer. Eso es una crueldad, Dar.

-Porque tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho. Estamos hablando de tus sentimientos.

-No. En absoluto. Cualquier cosa que sintiera por Lita es cosa del pasado, como ella. ¡Ojalá fuera verdad!, pensó ella.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? -tal vez si le hacía enfrentarse a sus razones se daría cuenta de que no estaba siendo realista.

-Ya te lo dije ayer. Ya tengo edad para casarme. Mi madre espera una nuera y yo quiero hijos. Y tú y yo nos llevamos bien, cara. Serás una madre y una esposa admirables.

Aquello era todo un discurso para un hombre como Dar.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo porque seré una buena madre?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-También creo que serás una buena esposa. Ya conoces mis limitaciones. No esperarás más de lo que yo puedo darte.

¿No? Tal vez no, pero eso no significaría que no lo deseara. Ella se quedó con una frase «conoces mis limitaciones». Aún seguía obsesionado por la parálisis temporal. Ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía opciones reales. Ahora Dar se sentía vulnerable, y para un hombre como él, aquello era una tragedia. Ahora no podía aumentar esa vulnerabilidad rechazándolo.

Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma creyendo que la decisión era totalmente altruista. Si se casaba con Dar, volvería a tener una familia. Se había sentido muy sola después de la muerte de su madre, pero mucho más aún después de que Amy, la segunda esposa de su padre, la desterrara eficientemente del círculo familiar.

Los DiChiba habían sido muy amables, pero nunca habían sido nada suyo. Ella no era de la familia, pero si se casaba con Dar, aquello lo cambiaría todo. Ella volvería a tener un hogar, un lugar en el mundo que considerar suyo. Y cuando llegaran los niños, tendría aún más. Volvería a compartir el mismo vínculo que había tenido ella con su madre, aunque esa vez sería ella la madre.

-Me casaré contigo.

Zafiro volvió a Nueva York por la noche. Serena estaba viendo la televisión en un sillón de la salita de la suite cuando él llegó. Ella ya sabía que había pasado a ver a Dar y esperaba ver cómo respondía a las noticias de que se iba a casar con su hermano.

Zafiro se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo del sofá. Se sentó enfrente de ella y la miró.

-Entonces ¿te vas a casar con mi hermano? Eso sí que es trabajar rápido, teniendo en cuenta que hace nada estaba prometido con Lita.

-Yo no le puse una trampa.

Zafiro le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero lo conseguiste, piccola mia. Eso está bien.

¿Sí? La duda la invadía desde que dejó a Dar en el hospital.

-Él no quiere casarse conmigo.

-Me aseguró que sí.

-Eso es lo que él piensa. Se siente mal porque no puede andar y Lita ha roto su compromiso. Tan pronto como todo vuelva a su lugar, se arrepentirá de esta locura.

La sonrisa de Zafiro desapareció.

-No está loco. Dar te necesita ahora y lo reconoce. Demonios, creo que siempre te ha necesitado, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta hasta que ha pensado que te perdería para siempre.

Entonces Dar le había contado el enfrentamiento con Lita.

—La respuesta de mi hermano a sus necesidades actuales es el matrimonio. Teniendo en cuenta tus sentimientos hacia él, es la solución ideal.

Los hombres a veces eran de lo más obtusos.

-Ni siquiera me ha dicho si sigue queriendo a Lita.

-No es tan estúpido.

-Yo pensaba que era bastante lista hasta que acepté casarme con Dar -¿qué mujer aceptaría casarse con un hombre que no la quería ni lo pretendía? Incluso si ese matrimonio era su mayor deseo...

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza.

-Es una buena decisión. Es lo que él quiere y lo que tú quieres. ¿Qué podría mejorarlo?

Que Dar la quisiera por las razones justas. No se molestó en decirlo, Zafiro no lo entendería; en muchas cosas su arrogante hermano y él eran iguales.

-Mis padres serán tus nuevos padres, y yo tu hermano -dijo abriendo los brazos y sonriendo-. Esto sólo puede ser bueno.

Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para reírse con sus gracias.

-¿De verdad piensas que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Zafiro alargó la mano y le tomó la suya, apretándosela.

-No es que sea lo correcto, sino que es muy bueno, piccola. Me encantará tenerte en nuestra familia, ¿y no te gustaría ser mi hermana?

Ella asintió, sonriendo tímidamente, consiguiendo calmar sus dudas y temores con el apoyo de Zafiro a su matrimonio con Dar. Pero, ¿qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Creería su madre que Serena había atrapado a Dar en un momento de debilidad como Zafiro había sugerido en broma?

La preocupación la mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche y las dos siguientes antes de la boda.

-Mama se pondrá furiosa con esto de que os caséis en el Registro Civil -Zafiro dijo esto mientras les hacían pasar ante el juez de paz para que se celebrase la corta ceremonia civil tres días después de que Dar le pidiera matrimonio a Serena.

Dar giró la cabeza y contestó:

-Lo superará.

-Lo más probable es que insista en una boda por la iglesia con todos los detalles de una boda tradicional -replicó Zafiro, bromeando.

-No me opondré, pero todo eso tendrá que esperar hasta que pueda andar hasta el altar - dijo Dar, encogiéndose de hombros.

La insistencia de Dar en una boda por lo civil empezaba a tener algún sentido. Serena había pensado que veía su boda de forma tan pragmática, que no quería pasar por las molestias de una boda tradicional. Además seguramente no habría querido que sus familiares y amigos lo vieran en su actual estado. Aquello también la llevaba a pensar que Dar sólo se había casado con ella por las circunstancias.

Dar no la quería.

Mientras repetía las cortas frases de rigor, no pudo mirar a Dar a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada baja, centrada en el ramito de rosas blancas que Dar le había dado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó su turno, Dar, levantándole la barbilla, le habló a ella, prometiéndole fidelidad y respeto con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su sinceridad. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

El juez dio permiso a Dar para besarla y así lo hizo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus cabezas estaban casi a la misma altura, porque Dar estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. El beso fue dulce y suave, y ella se sintió deseosa de más y reconfortada a la vez.

-Congratulación, fratello -Zafiro abrazó a su hermano y lo besó en las mejillas según la tradición italiana. Después se giró a Serena, la levantó del suelo y la abrazó-. ¡Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita!

Serena rió y, a pesar de su preocupación, lo abrazó sin reticencias.

—¡Grazie!

Zafiro volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Ella sonrió a Dar y la desconcertó la dureza de su expresión.

Llegaron a Milán a altas horas de la madrugada y Serena atravesó los controles aduaneros medio dormida hasta llegar a la limusina que los estaba esperando. Había dormido muy poco los días anteriores y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Dar y Zafiro se sentaron en el asiento frente a ella, y ella dedujo que había algo raro en aquello.

Ella estaba casada, pero no se sentía como tal. Era todo tan irreal... Dar la había tratado más o menos como a un mueble más desde la boda. No había esperado que la colmara de atenciones en el jet privado de los DiChiba, al fin y al cabo había más gente presente. Zafiro volaba de vuelta con ellos, así como el personal encargado de su seguridad y el secretario personal de Dar, que había estado en Nueva York la pasada semana trabajando con Dar.

Aun así, a pesar de que hubiera gente presente, ella tampoco había esperado que él se olvidara de su presencia.

Serena había esperado a que Dar entrase en la limusina para entrar después y sentarse frente a él, molesta por el trato que le había dado, y Zafiro, después de dudar un momento se había sentado al lado de su hermano.

Centrando su atención en el paisaje que se veía desde la ventanilla, intentó imaginar que viajaba sola. Sería menos doloroso.

-Mis padres volverán la semana que viene -la voz de Dar rompió el silencio.

Serena no dijo nada, asumiendo que se dirigía a Zafiro. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba ocho horas sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Serena.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella sin mover la vista de la ventanilla.

-Estás contenta de volver a ver a mi madre, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -pero no sabía si eso era verdad del todo. Aún tenía miedo de que los padres de Dar pudieran pensar que lo había manipulado en un momento de debilidad.

-No pareces muy emocionada.

-Estoy cansada.

-No me gusta hablarte sin que me mires, cara.

Ella se giró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Era difícil leer la expresión de su rostro en la tenue luz de la limusina.

-Tenía la impresión de que no te apetecía hablar conmigo. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo así?

-A veces las acciones hablan con más claridad que las palabras -las palabras salieron de su boca con más veneno del que hubiera deseado.

Él tomó aliento.

-¿Qué problema tienes?

La mirada de Serena pasó de Dar a Zafiro y vio que en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de satisfacción. ¿Acaso le gustaba ver a su hermano y a su esposa discutir?

-Te acabo de hacer una pregunta, cara.

—Y yo prefiero no contestarte -y dicho esto los ignoró a Zafiro y a él.

En un claro intento de pacificar el ambiente, Zafiro le hizo a Dar algunas preguntas y pronto los dos empezaron a hacer planes sobre la vuelta de sus padres. Serena se giró. Estaba luchando con el terrible miedo de haber cometido el error más grave de su vida.

Era obvio que Dar se arrepentía de su decisión de casarse con ella. Ojalá hubiera vuelto al mundo real antes de que se celebrara la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los DiChiba, Serena esperó en el exterior de la limusina a que descargaran la silla de ruedas. Dar se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando y la llamó.

-Ve dentro, no hay motivos para que te quedes aquí.

Ella se sintió dolida e hizo justo lo que le había dicho. Una vez dentro de la casa, fue directamente a la habitación en la que había dormido siempre que iba allí. No iba a dejar que la expulsaran de la habitación principal.

Encontró el camisón que había dejado allí el verano anterior y entró en el baño. Se envolvió el pelo en una toalla, como si fuera un turbante y se duchó. Poco después, estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador deshaciéndose el recogido que se había hecho para la boda cuando Dar entró.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó él.

-Cepillarme el pelo -dijo ella, colocándoselo sobre un hombro y peinándose la larga cabellera. Dar, al lado de la puerta, permanecía en silencio.

Cuando hubo acabado de peinarse, dividió el pelo en tres y empezó hacerse una trenza para ir a dormir.

-No lo hagas.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y sus dedos se detuvieron. Pudo oír la silla de ruedas cruzando la habitación, pero no se pudo dar la vuelta para mirarlo.

-_Per l´amore _di cielo, es precioso -dijo él, pasándole los dedos por el pelo y deshaciendo el principio de la trenza que había empezado a hacerse-. Siempre había querido verlo así, pero es mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y lo vio absorto en la contemplación de su pelo.

-¿Te gusta mi pelo?

Aquello no parecía tener mucho sentido. Ella llevaba el pelo largo porque a su madre le gustaba así y de ese modo se sentía más cerca de ella. Nunca se le había ocurrido que a Dar su ordinaria cabello pudiera parecerle tan fascinante, pero así era.

-Ven aquí -él se acercó para colocarla sobre su regazo, pero animada por un instinto de conservación, ella se levantó de un salto y se apartó de él.

-Estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama

Los ojos de Dar brillaban de un modo que ella no quería entender.

-Yo también quiero ir a la cama.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas, ¿no?

Él se puso muy rígido. Incluso en la silla de ruedas era casi tan alto como ella y mucho más imponente.

-¿Quieres decir que vuelva a mi cama mientras tú duermes aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros intentando hacer como si no le importase, cosa que no era cierta.

-¿Dónde está la diferencia? -ella se refería a que, si no la quería o la deseaba especialmente, tampoco debía importarle dónde dormía.

El se echó hacia atrás como si ella lo hubiera golpeado.

-De hecho, no hay diferencia, cara, ya que no puedo realizar el ritual tradicional de la noche de bodas y está claro que la idea de compartir mi cama no te atrae lo más mínimo.

-No es eso lo que...

-No importa -dijo él interrumpiéndola-. Me parece bien que no esperes de mí que cumpla con mis deberes como marido. La verdad es que no son muy atrayentes cuando no puedo participar completamente y no son necesarios para la concepción de nuestro hijo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para Serena, que se quedó inmóvil mientras él giraba su silla y salía de la habitación.

Fue hacia la cama sintiéndose muy mayor, sin fuerzas para trenzarse el pelo por el rechazo de Dar. Él consideraba la experiencia más bonita de su vida como un deber, y además innecesario. Y poco atractivo para él. Cómo tenía que haberle molestado su ansia de experimentar placer al no ser ella capaz de devolvérselo...

Incluso si Dar no hubiera estado paralítico, ella no habría sabido devolverle las caricias. Lita tenía razón y ella no era lo suficiente mujer para Dar, independientemente de su estado. ¿Por qué había querido casarse con ella entonces?

La respuesta llegó con otra oleada de dolor: porque no la quería ni la deseaba. Ella podría darle hijos, pero no sería un recordatorio permanente de lo que no podía tener.

No sabía lo que pasaría cuando Dar recuperase la sensibilidad en sus extremidades inferiores, pero estaba segura de que lamentaría haberse casado.

**auch no inventes el primer dia de casados y ya tuvieron su primera discusion ahora duermen en cuartos separados que pasara cuando llegue los padres de Dar...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 6**

DAR se sentó en el balcón que daba a la piscina y observó a Zafiro y a Serena jugar en el agua. Era una escena que había presenciado muchas veces, porque ellos, al ser casi de la misma edad, siempre habían jugado juntos. Pero ella era ahora su mujer y Dar consideraba a su hermano como a un rival más que como su compañero de juegos.

Él no había esperado que fuera a sentir celos por aquel matrimonio, pero tampoco había esperado dormir solo. Además, no quería sentir celos de su hermano y de su mujer, pero simplemente no había esperado tener esa reacción con Serena. Nunca había sentido celos con Lita. Sí había sido posesivo, pero no celoso.

No tenía ningún sentido. No amaba a su mujer, aunque por su puesto que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Había formado parte de su vida desde su nacimiento.

Sus madres habían sido amigas íntimas desde niñas y de adultas se comportaban como hermanas.

La madre de Serena, Ikuko, se había casado con un profesor estadounidense y se había ido a Estados Unidos con él, mientras que su madre se trasladó a Milán después de casarse con su padre. Pero las dos mujeres y sus familias habían compartido vacaciones y visitas hasta que la madre de Serena murió. Ésta había seguido visitándolos y con más frecuencia desde que su padre se volvió a casar.

Ella no lo chantajeaba emocionalmente como Lita. Ésta había utilizado el sexo para manipularlo incluso antes del accidente y Dar se había cansado poco a poco de sus tácticas para obtener lo que deseaba. Él había pensado que casarse con Serena le reportaría todos los beneficios del matrimonio sin que fuera vulnerable ante ninguna mujer. Serena era demasiado inocente y demasiado buena como para manipularlo como lo había hecho su anterior prometida.

Aun así, se había equivocado.

Se había sentido muy vulnerable cuando ella lo rechazó sexualmente la noche anterior. Él estaba convencido de que, al menos en eso, podían haber parecido un matrimonio convencional. Ella se había derretido entre sus brazos en el hotel, le había dejado amarla con una dulce confianza que él encontró adictiva.

Sospechaba de los sentimientos de ella hacia él desde hacía tiempo. Había llegado al hospital después del accidente incluso antes que su hermano y, según una burlona Lita y un sorprendido Zafiro, Serena no se había separado de él hasta que salió del coma. El ser consciente de su devoción le había hecho esforzarse más cuando todo a su alrededor parecía derrumbarse.

Después de hacerle el amor, se había asegurado de que sus sentimientos hacia él eran más fuertes que la amistad. Ninguna mujer respondía de con tanta rapidez y abandono si no sentía algo muy poderoso por el hombre que le hacía el amor.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo había rechazado la noche anterior? No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el avión. Él tenía que trabajar; al menos para hacer dinero no necesitaba utilizar las piernas. No había funcionado y ahora se sentía furioso y estúpido.

En la limusina no le había hablado mucho y se sentía culpable por ello, pero ella también lo había ignorado. Pero lo que no había esperado era que ella se dirigiera a la habitación de invitados en lugar de ir a la suya. Había ido a buscarla furioso hasta que se encontró con la visión de su maravilloso pelo suelto. Era como seda viva, y había deseado tocarlo con un ansia que no deseaba analizar.

Lo había hecho y eso le había hecho desear más. Más de su suave piel, más de ella. Pero cuando quiso atraerla hacia sí, ella se había escapado y no había perdido un segundo en dejar claro que no estaba interesada en compartir su cama.

El rechazo aún le dolía, y ver a su hermano jugar con ella de un modo que él no podía no ayudaba en absoluto a suavizar su malhumor.

Serena se acercó a la habitación que se había habilitado para la fisioterapia de Dar con el pulso acelerado. Llevaba toda la mañana evitándolo, intercambiando algunas frases sueltas con él y con Zafiro durante la comida y se había acercado hasta allí sólo para conocer al fisioterapeuta. Era estúpido, pero necesitaba saber que Dar estaba en buenas manos. Además, ella había estado presente en su tratamiento desde el principio.

Entró en la habitación, que se parecía mucho a la sala de fisioterapia del hospital, y se quedó asombrada de lo rápidamente que habían cambiado todo aquello.

El suelo de madera estaba cubierto de colchonetas de ejercicio, había unas barras paralelas, una camilla de masajes y un equipo completo de pesas. Las amplias ventanas dejaban entrar la luz del sol a raudales a través del cristal, lo que suponía una clara mejora sobre la luz fluorescente del hospital.

Dar estaba tumbado en la camilla y un hombre de pelo gris y cuerpo atlético vestido con camiseta y pantalones de algodón blancos obligaba a las piernas de Dar a hacer los ejercicios ya habituales.

La ropa de Dar parecía ser la misma que había utilizado en Nueva York y tenía el mismo efecto desestabilizador sobre su sistema nervioso. Tuvo que concentrarse en recuperar el aliento antes de saludar a los dos hombres.

-Buenas tardes.

La cara de Dar se giró hacia ella con una expresión indescifrable.

-Buon giorno.

El terapeuta se volvió hacia ella.

-Hola, usted debe de ser la señora DiChiba. Soy Malachate Metalia. Dar me ha contado que son recién casados. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias, doctor Metalia. No sabía que fuera usted inglés.

-Soy canadiense y, por favor, llámeme Mal. Un colega mío de Nueva York me recomendó a su marido.

Ella se sintió algo idiota por no haber reconocido el acento. Su única excusa era que le había sorprendido que el terapeuta no fuera italiano.

—Espero que el cambiar de ciudad por una temporada no le suponga demasiados problemas.

Mal rió de un modo que le recordó a la risa de su padre cuando su madre aún estaba viva.

-Mi mujer me habría matado si hubiera rechazado esta oportunidad de trabajar en Milán con todos los gastos pagados. Ahora mismo está comprando zapatos.

Serena sonrió ante la amabilidad de aquel hombre.

-Tiene que traerla a cenar cuando vuelvan los padres de Dar. Les encantará conocerla.

-Gracias, lo haré.

Mientras hablaban, Mal no cesó de ejercitar la pierna de Dar. Entonces la apoyó sobre la camilla para comprobar su sensibilidad. Dar no sólo confirmó la sensación en los dedos y en los pies, sino que pudo mover su pie derecho y hacer un movimiento de rotación.

Serena corrió a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

-No me habías dicho que hubieras avanzado tanto.

-Es muy poquito, cara, no hay que ponerse tan nervioso.

Ella lo miró, incapaz de creer su frialdad.

-¿Estás de broma? Me he quedado extasiada viéndote mover el pie... ¡eso es motivo suficiente para hacer una fiesta!

—¿Tú crees, tesoro!

Entonces ella recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando ella le felicitó por su primer logro. Ella había saltado sobre él y se habían besado. Lo miró a los labios y vio que estos se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, pero ella sólo quería besarlo.

-Me parece que las fiestas de autocomplacencia tendrán que esperar, ¿no?

Su tono burlón la hizo volver al presente bruscamente. Él no la quería, pensaba en besarla como en un deber, no como en la forma ideal de celebrar algo.

Ella se apartó de los dos hombres con la cara encendida e hizo como que estaba interesada en las barras paralelas y los otros aparatos. El comentario la había avergonzado y le había recordado lo poca mujer que era para él.

-¿Cuándo cree que Dar podrá empezar a utilizar las barras? -preguntó a Mal.

-Es difícil de decir. Cada paciente tiene unos tiempos de evolución distintos, pero su marido tiene una determinación muy firme y una mujer, y ese es un buen incentivo para recuperarse lo antes posible. Tal vez podríamos verle usándolas en unos siete días.

Ella se giró al oír tan buenas noticias, pero la fría voz de Dar la detuvo.

-¿Soy un hombre, no? No soy un niño que necesite que hablen por él.

Su ego masculino estaba realmente dañado.

Serena no estaba segura de cómo calmar el enfado de Dar, pero Mal sonrió.

-Hablar de los pacientes como si ellos no estuvieran delante es un mal hábito que a veces tenemos los médicos. Gracias por recordárnoslo. ¿Qué te parece el plazo de siete días para empezar a usar las barras paralelas?

-Puede hacerse -replicó Dar con una confianza que complació a Serena.

La confianza pareció ser certera y, poco a poco, él fue recuperando la sensibilidad en las piernas. Dar se obligaba a sí mismo a trabajar sin descanso, haciendo más sesiones de fisioterapia que en el hospital. Serena asistía a las sesiones con él, pero parecía que él cada vez necesitara menos su apoyo.

Era como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado, e incluso dejó a un lado el Banco y las Empresas DiChiba para centrarse en volver a andar.

-Sigo sin sentir nada más arriba de las rodillas -dijo a Mal unos pocos días después-. ¿Cómo voy a usar las barras si sólo la mitad de mis piernas funciona?

Mal sonrió mientras ayudaba a Dar a moverse desde el aparato de levantamiento de pesas hasta su asiento.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estarás usando las barras muy pronto.

-Han pasado seis días y mañana será el séptimo.

-Casi lo has conseguido -dijo Mal con una despreocupación que Serena envidiaba.

Ella habría deseado poder responder con tanta tranquilidad a Dar, pero no podía.

Mal prometió llegar pronto a la mañana siguiente.

-Es fácil para él quitarle importancia. No es él quien está sentado como un inútil en una silla de ruedas -la frustración en la voz de Dar no la sorprendió, pero sí que no la ocultara. Se había mostrado muy estoico desde la vuelta a Italia, y también muy distante.

Ella le pasó una toalla para que se secara el sudor de la frente. Había estado trabajando la musculatura de la parte superior del cuerpo y sus músculos estaban hinchados por el ejercicio.

-Sólo un tonto te llamaría inútil, Dar.

-¿Y qué soy entonces? Mi mujer duerme en otra cama y mis negocios deben gobernarse solos puesto que yo no consigo que mi cuerpo funcione como es debido.

Ella se notó enrojecer. Nunca habían hablado de su noche de bodas. Ella había asumido que él estaba contento con que ella durmiera en otra habitación dada su actitud acerca de hacerle el amor.

-Si tus negocios se gobiernan solos, entonces ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo delante del ordenador y al teléfono? Por no hablar de las reuniones de trabajo... -había asistido a una el día anterior para demostrar a los accionistas que todo iba bien.

Según Zafiro, Dar había estado muy convincente y a ella no le había sorprendido.

—Me doy cuenta de que ignoras la parte de las camas separadas.

Ella enrojeció aún más y se volvió intentando ocultarle su vulnerabilidad.

—Los dos sabemos por qué no duermo contigo, Dar. Nuestro matrimonio no es real.

Unos dedos fuertes le agarraron la muñeca hasta que consiguió que ella lo mirara.

-¿Y por qué no es real nuestro matrimonio? -el brillo metálico de sus ojos casi la quemaba-. Accediste a tener un hijo mío y a ser mi mujer. Te jure fidelidad y un montón de cosas más. ¿Qué hay de irreal en todo eso?

-Tú no pensabas con claridad. Ahora que has tenido tiempo de pensarlo, estoy segura de que te arrepentirás -ella intentó sonreír mientras las palabras que pronunciaban herían sin piedad su corazón-. Podemos conseguir la nulidad y nadie sabrá nunca nada de esta locura de matrimonio.

Él la acercó aún más hacia él.

-Zafiro lo sabe y yo lo sé. Me juraste ser mi esposa.

-Pero no querías casarte conmigo realmente. Sabes que no querías. Yo sabía que te arrepentirías y lo has hecho.

—¿Y de dónde sacas esa conclusión?

¿Qué podía decir? «Para ti, besarme es una obligación». Aquello sonaría como si realmente le importase, lo cual era verdad, pero ella no quería que él lo supiera. Aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo en lo relativo a él. Al no responder ella de inmediato, él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tal vez no se trate de que creas que yo he cambiado de opinión, sino que tú has cambiado de opinión.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Para mí nada ha cambiado -respondió ella con sinceridad.

Él la miró fijamente. ¿Qué estaba buscando? Por su lado, ella cada vez era más consciente de su presencia física. Su olor la provocaba, le hacía pensar en cosas que había intentado olvidar desde que salieron de Nueva York. Su piel cubierta de sudor atraía su mirada, y mirarlo era desearlo. Desearlo significaba recordar y recordar era la locura. Pero no podía apartar esas imágenes de su imaginación.

-¿Te doy pena? -dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué?

-Te doy pena. No querías casarte conmigo, pero te daba lástima rechazarme. Esperabas que yo me arrepintiera, pero no ha sido así.

Ella lo miró anonadada.

-¿Pena? -¿quién podría sentir pena por Dar? Estaba lleno de vitalidad, era muy hombre—. Estás completamente equivocado.

Él la miró fijamente y ella se sintió culpable, aunque sabía que no lo era de lo que él la había acusado.

-¿Estaré también equivocado si pienso que mis padres también sentirán pena por mí si cuando vuelven se dan cuenta de que mi mujer no comparte mi cama?

—Yo no me negué a dormir contigo -casi gritó ella.

-Entonces no te molestará saber que le he dado instrucciones a la sirvienta para que traslade todas tus cosas a mi habitación.

¿Había hecho eso de verdad?

-Pero... Dar...

—Si te casaste conmigo por pena, espero que te vuelvas a compadecer de mí y duermas en mi cama. No seré un riesgo para tu virtud.

-¡No me compadezco de ti!

-Pero tampoco quieres estar casada conmigo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—¿Y entonces por qué has hablado de nulidad?

-Yo pensaba que tú la querías.

-Yo no he dicho eso. No quiero eso -dijo él, enfatizando las palabras-. El matrimonio es para toda la vida.

Ella gimió.

—Ya sabía que pensabas eso.

-No es que lo piense, es que lo sé.

-Pero no estás obligado a estar casado conmigo.

-Ya está bien -él le soltó la mano en un violento rechazo-. No quieres seguir casada conmigo. Lo acabas de decir. No te escondas bajo un falso interés por mí. Eres mi mujer porque yo lo elegí así. No puedo creer que sea el fin de nuestro matrimonio antes de haber empezado -su mirada iracunda desató las emociones de ella-. No quieres ser la madre de mis hijos. De acuerdo. No es problema. Vete -le hizo un gesto señalando la puerta-. Pero márchate antes de que mis padres lleguen mañana. Será más fácil si no tengo que explicarles que tengo una mujer que realmente no es mi esposa.

El dolor la oprimía tanto, que casi no la dejaba respirar. Por segunda vez era expulsada de la vida de Dar, pero esa vez lo había hecho él mismo. Si se marchaba entonces, ¿la dejaría volver alguna vez?

Aparentemente parecía que él sí quería seguir casado. Sabiendo eso ¿cómo podría abandonarlo? ¿Quería abandonarlo? La respuesta era, simplemente, no.

—Yo no quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio -dijo ella susurrando a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Entonces, dormirás en mi cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dolida por una opción que no había sido opción en absoluto. Compartir cama con un hombre que consideraba que tocarla era un deber o desaparecer para siempre de la vida del hombre al que amaba.

Llegó el momento de acostarse. Cuando ella entró en la habitación de Dar, lo encontró preparándose para meterse en la cama.

Apenas apreció el decorado de la habitación, los fríos tonos azules y los muebles de estilo mediterráneo. Él estaba sentado en el borde de una cama gigantesca, medio vestido. Se había quitado el traje que había llevado durante la cena. No llevaba corbata y su camisa estaba abierta, dejando ver el pelo corto y negro de su torso y los boxers de seda azul marino.

Era tan guapo que parecía un pecado. No debería permitirse que un hombre fuera tan atractivo. ¿Cómo iba a dormir aquella noche al lado de aquel hombre perfecto a centímetros de su cuerpo?

Bueno, la cama era muy grande, pero tampoco parecía suficiente distancia. ¿Y si dormía desnudo? Ella no pensaba que lo pudiera soportar. Sus sentidos ya estaban en alerta máxima y él aún tenía los boxers y la camisa puestos.

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró, con la respiración ya descompensada.

Él la observaba con expresión decidida. Seguramente se daba cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-Yo... ¿Dónde está mi camisón? -preguntó ella, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Lo necesitas? -preguntó él, con una mirada traviesa en los ojos.

-¿Que si lo necesito? -repitió ella, incapaz de asimilar la idea de irse a la cama desnuda.

-Muchos maridos y mujeres se acuestan sin llevar nada de ropa, ¿no?

¿Ese tono en su voz era de broma? Apenas podía creerlo, sobre todo por su reacción esa mañana.

-¿Vas a dormir así?

-¿Así, cómo?

Estaba atormentándola y eso le encantaba.

Ella tomó aliento y lo dijo.

—Sin pantalones.

Estaba orgullosa de cómo había logrado decirlo cuando su pensamiento estaba perdido en un mundo de erotismo.

-No me gusta tener limitaciones cuando duermo.

-Oh... bueno, yo preferiría ponerme un camisón.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, y ella estaba segura de que así era. No era él el que tenía que lograr calmarse ante el solo pensamiento de dormir en la misma cama con ella.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí dentro -dijo él, indicando el armario ropero del otro extremo de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y encontró todos sus camisones. Eligió uno bordado y sin mangas, pues hacía bastante calor para ser finales de septiembre en Milán.

Ella entró al baño y se tomó su tiempo, esperando que Dar ya estuviera bajo las mantas cuando ella volviera.

Su deseo se cumplió, el estaba sentado apoyado en unos cojines, con el torso desnudo. Ella se detuvo ante su imagen unos segundos.

-¿Vienes a la cama, cara?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Necesitó de toda su energía y determinación para atravesar la habitación y meterse en la cama por el lado contrario al de él. ¿Qué haría si se acercaba mucho a él durante la noche? ¿Qué pasaría si tenía uno de los sueños sensuales que no la habían abandonado desde la noche de Nueva York? En aquellos sueños, él era el centro de la atención. ¿Qué haría si su cuerpo reaccionaba a las fantasías con él tan cerca? Se había despertado abrazada a una almohada y con su parte más íntima palpitante en más de una ocasión.

Ella se acostó bajo las mantas, rígida por los nervios.

-Pareces una novia del siglo pasado esperando ser violada por su despótico marido.

Su cabeza se movió a un lado y le vio sonreír burlón y con los ojos brillantes.

-No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie.

-Ya dejamos claro ese punto en Nueva York.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que también quedó claro que te gustaban mis caricias, ¿no?

Pensó en negarlo, su orgullo se lo suplicaba, pero la sinceridad innata en ella venció.

-Sí.

—Y a pesar de todo te has negado a compartir mi cama desde nuestra noche de bodas.

-Tú dijiste que era un deber. Que no te gustaba -las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos recordando un momento tan doloroso.

Su mirada se clavó en ella.

-Un hombre puede decir muchas cosas después de verse rechazado por su mujer, ¿no?

-Yo no te rechacé -¿cómo podía creer eso? Ella lo deseaba. Desesperadamente. Era obvio.

-Sí lo hiciste.

Recordando cómo se había apartado de él, ella se mordió un labio.

-Tal vez un poco, pero no significaba lo que tú pensaste.

-¿Y cómo debía interpretarlo?

-No como un rechazo definitivo -respondió ella con sinceridad-. Estaba celosa y enfadada.

-¿De qué estabas celosa?

-Me ignoraste durante todo el vuelo y, cuando llegamos, me regañaste por esperarte fuera de la limusina.

Él suspiró con expresión dolida.

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta y que no te había importado. Me sentí muy estúpido y por eso te hablé con dureza cuando llegamos.

¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

-No fue un rechazo definitivo -repitió ella con mayor convicción esta vez.

-Para un hombre, cualquier rechazo sexual es importante, cara mia. ¿No lo sabías?

-No -suspiró ella. Era difícil creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, pero por imposible que pareciera, le había hecho daño-. Lo siento.

-¿De verdad, tesoro!

Su corazón se derretía cada vez que la llamaba así. Era mucho más íntimo que cara, y era un trato reservado sólo para ella, o eso creía. Nunca le había oído llamar así a Lita ni a nadie más.

-Sí -repitió ella sin aliento. ¿Cómo no iba a quedarse sin respiración, acostada al lado de un hombre tan sexy como Dar?

-Demuéstramelo.

**wow ese par se quieren por que Dar se encela de Zafiro y lamentablemente Sere sigue celosa de Lita que onda con ellos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 7**

SERENA no se movió, incapaz de creer lo que Dar acababa de decir. ¿Que se lo demostrase? ¿Cómo? Él cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la agarró de la muñeca.

-Ven aquí.

Su orden le produjo un pinchazo instantáneo en el centro de su pasión, y su tacto en la muñeca le produjo un deseo incontrolable de más. Ella lo miró, sintiéndose como un animal acorralado por un depredador a punto de saltar sobre él.

¿Acaso pensaba él lo que ella creía que pensaba?

-¿Por qué? -logró decir por fin.

La presión de su muñeca se incrementó.

-Ven aquí y lo sabrás.

¿Cómo podía hacer que perdiera el control sólo con una frase? Lo amaba. Lo deseaba y se moría por que la tocase desde que salieron de Nueva York. Se sentía más viva ahora con sus dedos rodeando su muñeca de lo que se había sentido en el momento de la boda.

Se dejó llevar dócilmente hasta su lado. Una vez allí, se quedó acostada en silencio total, esperando lo siguiente.

-Siéntate.

Cautivada por la intensa sensualidad que emanaba de él, ella lo obedeció sin un murmullo. Se arrodilló frente a él y pudo ver que aún llevaba puestos los boxers de seda. ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

-Suéltate el pelo, tesoro.

No sabía el motivo, pero era incapaz de negarse a la sensual voz de su marido. Se deshizo la trenza con cuidado, peinándose con los dedos los largos mechones rubios que caían como una cortina por su espalda y sobre un hombro. Él la miró con tal concentración, que ella empezó a temblar.

Cuando acabó, él alargó la mano y pasó los dedos por los mechones que caían sobre su hombro y su pecho.

-Es tan suave.

Ella tembló cuando le rozó el pezón con las yemas de los dedos. Él sonrió y volvió a repetir el gesto, iniciando la caricia en su nuca y bajando. Pero esa vez, al llegar al pecho, se detuvo en el pezón y lo acarició hasta que se endureció. La tela del camisón era muy fina y ella sintió que su excitación crecía.

-Quítate el camisón -dijo él con voz gutural

Ella se quedó sin aliento y sacudió la cabeza. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. No era una amante experimentada acostumbrada a desvestirse para un hombre. Nunca había estado desnuda con un hombre antes de Dar.

-¿Quieres que deje de tocarte?

¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo tan estúpido? Apenas había empezado y ya sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta roja.

-No.

-Entonces, quítatelo -el tono sensual de su voz la puso aún más nerviosa, pero él dejo caer la mano y esperó.

—Estás siendo mandón otra vez -susurró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Eso era todo. Sin palabras ni gesto alguno. ¿Y si no se quitaba el camisón...? ¿se darían la vuelta y se dormirían? Aquello le pareció tan imposible que la hizo sonreír. Su mente le pedía una tregua, pero su cuerpo temblaba porque sabía lo que Dar podía darle... placer más allá de la fantasía.

¿Acaso importaba si para él era un deber, cuando lo hacía tan bien? Cuando él la tocaba, se sentía amada. Ya sabia que no era así, pero ya se enfrentaría a la realidad más adelante. Por ahora, el suponía la pasión que la llamaba como un canto de sirena. Si acababa chocando contra las rocas del amor no correspondido, al menos el viaje habría sido más satisfactorio que la soledad del océano que había conocido hasta aquel momento.

Una vez tomada la decisión, empezó a quitarse el camisón por encima de la cabeza.

Unas manos cálidas y seguras le tomaron los pechos cuando su cabeza aún estaba atrapada en la tela. La sensación fue tan increíble que todo su cuerpo se detuvo arrobado por la sensación. Y se quedó, literalmente, en la oscuridad.

Dar le acarició los pezones con los pulgares, dibujando círculos concéntricos a su alrededor hasta que ella pensó que se volvería loca de deseo. Ella gimió y arqueó el cuerpo ante su tacto, con todo su ser concentrado en dos pequeños puntos y el placer que le estaban dando.

Él soltó una carcajada y una de sus manos abandonó su pecho. Ella hizo un ruidito de protesta y después sintió que le quitaba el camisón del todo. De repente pudo verlo y sentirlo, y lo que vio fueron unos ojos ardientes de deseo. Él se movió para atraerla a sus brazos y ella aterrizó contra los suaves rizos negros de su pecho, temblando por la reacción de sentir por primera vez su cuerpo sin más barreras que los boxers de seda.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?

Ella lo besó entre el cuello y el hombro, deseosa de probar la sal de su piel y oler su inconfundible aroma ligeramente picante.

-Sí.

El brazo que le rodeaba la cintura la apretó más hasta que le resultó difícil respirar. Él la soltó de inmediato, pero ella estaba tan orgullosa de la reacción que había provocado que repitió el beso, esta vez lamiendo delicadamente su piel hasta la clavícula. Él le acarició los pechos, pellizcando los pezones y enviando oleadas de sensaciones a sus lugares más femeninos.

La otra mano se movió hasta que llegó a la vulnerable suavidad entre sus muslos. Ella se encogió ante la caricia, buscando el placer que recordaba con ciega pasión. Él la acostó de espaldas y se puso sobre ella, acostado sobre un hombro.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

-Sí.

El asentimiento apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de su boca, porque sus labios vinieron a su encuentro. Él inmediatamente se perdió en la profundidad del beso y tomó el mando dejándola sin aliento y deseosa de más. Mientras la besaba con fervor, ella se encontró totalmente a su merced, y sus manos la recorrieron de arriba abajo en repetidas caricias eróticas que la hacían desearlo aún más.

-Eres tan apasionada, piccola mía.

Desde luego, ella no se sentía pequeña, sino toda una mujer, pero tal vez su desinhibida respuesta no fuera buena idea. Quizá a él le gustase una pareja más comedida. Pensando en Lita, Serena pensó en que él debía estar acostumbrado a una pareja más sofisticada.

-No puedo evitarlo -respondió, avergonzada.

Su mirada era masculina y primitiva:

-No quiero que lo evites.

-¡Oh!

Ella se mordió un labio, preguntándose por qué había dejado de besarla y por qué su mano estaba quieta sobre su cintura.

Entonces él hizo algo muy extraño. Le colocó el pelo sobre la almohada, con tanta calma que ella estaba ansiosa cuando acabó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-He soñado contigo así.

¿Sería verdad?

-¿Has soñado conmigo? -no podía aceptar que el hombre que consideraba que tocarla era una obligación, soñara con ello.

Él no respondió y tomó un mechón de su cabello para utilizarlo como un pincel y «pintar» su cuerpo, prestando especial atención a los pechos y a los pezones. Él no pareció apreciar que su cuerpo era un poco más redondeado de lo que marcaban los cánones de belleza actuales. A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía importarle que fuera casi quince centímetros más bajita que Lita y que tuviera una talla más que ella de sujetador y de vestido.

Lo largo de su pelo le permitía hacerle cosquillas en el ombligo y lo hizo de un modo tan erótico, que pronto estuvo agitándose y moviéndose impúdicamente en una búsqueda inconsciente de aliviar la tormenta que batía entre sus piernas.

Ella quiso tocarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ésto es para ti, tesoro?

—Yo también quiero que sea para ti -replicó ella.

Él ignoró sus palabras, besándola en sumisión total a él. En italiano le dijo lo sexy que era, lo bello que encontraba su cuerpo y cada parte de él por separado. Algunas de sus palabras eran tan directas que la avergonzaron un poco, pero también le parecieron provocativas.

¿Por qué no la tocaba donde ella lo necesitaba?

Ella se dio cuenta de que había realizado la pregunta en voz alta cuando él se rió y contestó:

-Todo a su momento, tesoro. Para hacerle el amor a una virgen no hay que apresurarse.

-A esta virgen no le importará, ¿eh? -le aseguró ella.

Él volvió a reír y continuó con sus caricias enloquecedoras. Ella gritó de alivio cuando su boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones, pero el alivio pronto se convirtió en una necesidad aún mayor. Él succionó hasta que ella lloró de deseo y le suplicó que parara.

Entonces pasó al otro pecho y un momento después ella era puro deseo. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta los suaves rizos entre sus piernas y jugueteó acariciándola con suavidad.

-Me perteneces.

—Sí — ¿cómo podía dudarlo?

Sus dedos se hundieron entre sus piernas para encontrar la evidencia de su excitación.

Ella abrió las piernas, sin preocuparse ya de si sus acciones delataban su fuerte necesidad de él. Él la acarició como lo había hecho la última vez, rodeando dulcemente la flor de su feminidad y frotándola en movimientos repetidos hasta que ella acabó en un grito de éxtasis que siguió resonando en sus oídos mucho después de que acabara.

Su mano se detuvo, pero no la retiró. Ella se quedó inerte, preguntándose qué haría entonces.

Él la beso. Suavemente. Posesivamente.

Sus manos se movieron y ella sintió algo dentro de su cuerpo por primera vez. La sensación fue increíble.

-¡Qué bien! -gimió ella.

Él sonrió, como el macho primitivo reclamando a su mujer.

-Será aún mejor -prometió, y su dedo se hundió aún más.

Increíblemente, su cuerpo respondió con un nuevo ardor y ella pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se preparaba para una nueva explosión. Él intentó llegar más lejos, pero ella sintió dolor e intentó apartarse instintivamente, pero él no la dejó.

-Confía en mí.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella asintió, con lágrimas casi en los ojos por lo incómoda que se sentía.

Su pulgar acarició su lugar más suave mientras que empujaba inexorablemente hacia delante hasta que el calor se hizo casi insoportable. Su boca acudió a su pezón izquierdo mientras empujaba la barrera y presionaba de una forma íntima que ella no hubiera podido imaginar en las actuales circunstancias.

El dolor se transformó en un increíble placer mientras le hacía el amor como un hombre experto en la materia.

El placer creció y creció hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a agitarse en borde del climax. Entonces le mordió el pezón suavemente y todo en su interior se convulsionó de la forma más increíble posible.

Compararlo con fuegos artificiales hubiera sido demasiado poco, y con una supernova, demasiado distante para la intimidad que habían compartido.

«Amor» era la única palabra que podía describir la reacción de su cuerpo ante lo que le había hecho su marido.

Ella se agitaba cada vez que movía la mano, hasta que se quedó adormilada.

Lo sintió moverse a su lado y ponerse en su silla, pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos para ver qué ocurría.

Después de un rato, ella no sabría decir cuánto, él volvió a la cama y sintió el roce suave de una toalla entre sus piernas. Ella se encogió, consciente de lo que él estaba haciendo, pero él la apaciguó con una caricia.

-Sssh, tesoro. Déjame hacerlo. Es un honor para un marido.

Aún recuperándose del otro «honor de marido» que acababa de disfrutar, se relajó y le dejó hacer, sintiéndose bien aunque un poquito violenta.

Después, él la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con sus brazos sólidos y musculosos.

-Esto, lo que acabo de hacer, no es un deber para mí.

Recordando sus bellas palabras y sus besos llenos de pasión, ella lo creyó. Ambos se habían equivocado y habían dicho cosas que no sentían, pero a él le gustaba tocarla y lo había dejado muy claro. Ella sonrió, adormilada y contenta. Se acurrucó contra él y le dijo palabras de amor.

En el borde de la inconsciencia, ella lo oyó decir:

-Ahora no puede haber anulación.

Quiso preguntarle qué quería decir aquello, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

Serena despertó desorientada. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? No podía mover la cabeza. Pero el pánico sólo duró un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que la impedía moverse era el peso del brazo de Dar sobre su caja torácica. También tenía una mano colocada en actitud posesiva sobre uno de sus pechos. Dar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio, a la cálida luz del sol italiano, la forma acostada del hombre que estaba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos llevaba nada de ropa, aunque la sábana lo cubría hasta la cintura. De repente, ella se sintió alarmada. ¿Qué había hecho?

Había dejado a Dar amarla. Eso era lo que había pasado, y el dolor tan íntimo que experimentaba entre las piernas era la prueba de ello. Pensando en cómo la había tocado sintió una oleada de calor y su mirada se dirigió irresistiblemente hacia él.

Su cara estaba relajada por el sueño, parecía más joven y menos intimidante, pero ni siquiera dormido se le quitaba el gesto arrogante de la boca. Su pelo negro estaba revuelto y una sombra cubría su mandíbula. Verlo así le pareció muy especial, tan privado como lo que habían compartido la noche anterior.

Pero realmente no lo habían compartido. Él no había querido que ella lo tocara. ¿Por qué? Incapaz de contenerse, alargó la mano para apartar un mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la frente. Ante su insistencia, no lo había acariciado la noche anterior, pero ahora, al ver que no se despertaba, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran su pecho, como había deseado hacerlo la noche anterior.

Su pelo era suave y brillante y jugueteó con él. A modo de tentativa presionó un poco con el dedo sobre su piel para comprobar la fuerza de sus músculos. Era demasiado bello. Sabía que, si él oía que le describían así, quedaría tremendamente ofendido, pero para ella él era el epítome de la belleza masculina: fuerza, virilidad, dureza y altura. Era mucho más alto que ella y tumbados como estaban, eso quedaba aún más claro. Él se estiró y ella retiró la mano a toda prisa, temerosa de que la encontrase mirando y tocándolo como si fuera un juguete nuevo.

Él volvió a quedarse inmóvil y ella suspiró aliviada, ¿le molestaría que le despertara con sus caricias? Ella habría deseado saber más acerca de los hombres y lo que les hacía reaccionar. Dar era el único hombre que la había interesado nunca, pero era incomprensible para ella como un libro en chino.

Pero le había dejado saber algo de él: le había dicho que se había enfadado porque se creía ignorado y le había dicho que tocarla no era un deber. Estaba bien para ser el principio.

Y había dejado bien claro que quería que siguieran casados. Entonces comprendió el significado de sus últimas palabras la noche anterior. Dar había consumado su matrimonio, ella ya no era virgen y eso impedía obtener la nulidad. Lo había hecho a propósito... pero ella no podía enfadarse por eso, porque sus actos le habían demostrado que deseaba que siguieran juntos.

Ella sonrió pensando eso y el brazo de Dar se movió. Estaba despertando. Él abrió los ojos y su luz zafiro la atrapó como un imán cuando la miró.

—Buon giorno —su voz sonaba aún adormilada.

Ella era ahora más consciente de que su mano seguía sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días -respondió ella, casi con frialdad.

-¿Estás bien? -él necesitaba asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

-Sí -respondió ella que, algo violenta por aquella intimidad, intentó moverse hacia un lado sin éxito-. Tenemos que levantarnos. La sesión de fisioterapia empieza dentro de menos de una hora.

Ahora que estaba despierto, ella pensaba que, aunque quisiera seguir casado con ella, al no quererla, la imagen no podía ser perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa, cara ¿Estás dolorida? -preguntó él, en lo que ella consideró una falta de tacto.

Ella se preguntó qué harían otras mujeres en la primera mañana después de hacerlo.

-Un poco.

Él le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño.

Ella vio que era sincero, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable por algo tan natural.

-No ha sido nada -dijo, intentando sonar todo lo sofisticada que no se sentía-. Se supone que siempre es un poco doloroso la primera vez.

-Menos doloroso que si hubiera sido una primera vez convencional, ¿no? Eres muy apasionada, pequeña.

-¡Dar! No creo que sea necesario hablar de esas cosas.

-No tienes que sentirte tímida conmigo, tesoro. Soy tu marido.

Aquella frase le recordó a lo que él le dijo cuando admitió su virginidad ante él.

-Dar, tu idea de lo que debe avergonzarme y lo que no, no se parece en nada a la mía.

-Eres muy inocente.

-Ya no.

Él la miró arrobado.

-No, tesoro. Ya no. Ahora me perteneces.

-Para bien o para mal -dijo, con una amargura inesperada.

-¿No estás contenta de estar casada conmigo? No lo creo después de lo de anoche –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Asúmelo, Dar. Esta boda no es lo que ninguno de los dos hubiéramos deseado para nuestro futuro -y cuando pronunció esas palabras, se dio cuenta de lo reales que eran.

Dar había planeado casarse con una supermodelo y ella quería casarse por amor.

Él le acarició la mejilla en un extraño gesto de cariño.

-Eso es verdad, pero rara vez las cosas salen como las habíamos planeado.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo ella, poniéndole la mano sobre el corazón-, pero yo había pensado casarme por amor.

El la rodeó con el brazo y la miró de un modo que ella no supo interpretar.

-Tú me quieres.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero él siguió hablando.

-No me niegues el regalo de tu amor —le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, cerrándoselos-, lo atesoraré siempre.

Antes de confirmar o refutar sus palabras, ella expresó su preocupación en voz alta.

-Tú no me quieres.

-Tú me importas, tesoro. Te seré fiel -de nuevo le acarició la mejilla-. Tendremos una buena vida juntos.

Ella no respondió. No podía hacerlo. Saber algo y oírlo eran dos cosas distintas, como acababa de descubrir. Ya sabía que Dar no la amaba, pero había deseado secretamente que aquella insistencia en casarse con ella significara algo más. Oírle decir que sólo se preocupaba por ella y que vivirían bien era como recibir un impacto mortal.

Dar no era su enemigo, pero en aquel momento le hizo más daño que todas las pequeñas crueldades de su madrastra a lo largo de muchos años. Serena auguró años de soledad en su matrimonio, deseosa de amor, pero la perspectiva más devastadora era que Dar no estuviera allí.

Ella tomó aliento intentando no dejar ver sus emociones.

-Seguimos teniendo que levantarnos.

Él parecía querer seguir con la discusión, pero ella no podía aguantar más.

-Por favor -suplicó ella, sin importarle parecer patética porque no podía soportar aquella conversación un minuto más.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No te puedo dejar marchar así. Debes confiar en mí y creer que nuestro matrimonio será todo lo que un matrimonio debe ser.

-¿Querías a Lita? -pregunto en un ataque de masoquismo.

-Con Lita tuve sexo. En un momento dado, creí que era algo más, pero ahora todo lo que recuerdo es eso.

A ella no le gustaba que él recordase el sexo con Lita. Sexo real. Algo que ellos no habían podido experimentar aún.

-¿Y conmigo? -preguntó ella.

- Es infinitamente más.

-Pero no es amor -dijo ella, preguntándose por qué se forzaba a pasar por todo aquello.

Su gesto se endureció y pareció buscar las palabras, que, cuando llegaron, no resultaron ser las más apropiadas.

-Nosotros tenemos una historia.

-Lita y tú también tenéis una historia.

-Lita es el pasado y tú eres el presente.

-La mujer a la que no amas pero que no dejas marchar.

-¿Quieres marcharte?

Ella tragó saliva, incapaz de pronunciar una mentira tan grande.

Él tiró de ella para colocarla sobre su pecho, excitándola cuando aún luchaba por contener sus emociones. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia, le dijo.

-Sé que no quieres.

-No -dejarlo sería como si le amputaran una pierna sin anestesia, pero vivir sin amor sería tan doloroso como tener una herida siempre abierta.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella descubrió una chispa de esperanza. Él no quería dejarla marchar. Aquello tenía que significar algo. Tal vez no la quisiera, pero tenían por delante una vida juntos. En algún momento, se daría cuenta de que ella era la mujer perfecta para él. Dar era inteligente.

Él la beso, y la reacción carnal no se hizo esperar; pronto sus manos estaban recorriendo su espalda y su trasero con seguridad.

Ella se dejó llevar sin protestas, necesitada de la intimidad física después de la negación de los lazos emocionales.

Llegaron tarde a la sesión de fisioterapia, pero Mal se rió bromeando acerca de los recién casados. Dijo que entendía cómo una mujer como ella podía hacer que Dar se retrasara por las mañanas y ella se preguntó si Mal entendería también que Dar no se dejara tocar por su mujer...

Dar había vuelto a hacerlo; la había seducido, pero no había dejado que ella lo tocara mientras la exploraba. Ella se preguntaba el motivo y si Dar vería como una traición que consultara a Mal si había alguna razón fisiológica que explicase ese comportamiento.

Dar tiraba y tiraba en la máquina de remo con una fuerza procedente de la frustración.

Quería andar, maldición. Quería hacerle el amor a su mujer. Con todo su cuerpo.

La noche anterior pensó que habría una posibilidad cuando su miembro tuvo una erección a medias al empezar a tocarla, pero aquello no duró y aquello le dejó una sensación odiosa de incapacidad sexual.

Esa mañana ella había querido hablar de sus emociones y él no había sabido qué sentía. La necesitaba en su vida como no había necesitado a Lita, pero su incapacidad sexual restaba puntos a esa verdad e ignoraba si su esposa lo sabría.

Ella se había enfadado cuando no había sido capaz de decirle que la amaba, pero ¿no se daba cuenta de que lo que ellos tenían era más duradero que el ideal de amor romántico?

Él se había entregado a ella, y ella a él. En su momento, vendrían los niños. Había esperado poder concebirlos de forma natural, pero la repetición aquella mañana de la erección a medias de la noche anterior había puesto fin a sus esperanzas.

Quería que Serena se quedase embarazada. Había pensado que la consumación del matrimonio la situaría definitivamente en su papel de esposa, pero aún notaba la inquietud que había en ella. Una vez que estuviera embarazada, no volvería a pensar en marcharse nunca más.

**Pobre Dar parece que esta pasando por una situacion medio dificil pero deberia de aprender a confiar en Sere y no dejarla hacerse malas ideas de la situacion...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 8**

CUANDO los padres de Dar llegaron aquella tarde de su viaje se encontraron con la doble noticia del accidente de su hijo y de que por fin había logrado sostenerse en las barras paralelas.

Athena abrazó y besó a Dar con toda la exuberancia italiana.

-Hijo mío, ¡tú consigues todo lo que te propones!

-No es que haya sido el logro del siglo -respondió él mirando a Serena de lado por haberlo dicho.

Sus padres estaban confundidos. Ambos habían alabado a Dar por ayudar a la mujer en apuros, pero, como era de esperar, la madre de Dar se emocionó al ver a su hijo en la silla de ruedas. Serena había mencionado el logro de Dar para centrar la atención en los progresos que estaba haciendo y no en los resultados visibles del accidente.

-Está claro que dentro de muy poco tiempo volverás a andar -dijo Serena.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Athena.

Comprensivo con el orgullo masculino de su hijo, Mamoru no dijo nada ante las buenas noticias de Serena.

-Mira como se impone ante él -comentó en su lugar-. Nuestra Serena no es ninguna debilucha.

Los ojos marrones del padre de Dar le lanzaron un guiño aprobador.

-Ay, ay, ay... Aún no me puedo creer que mi hijo haya tenido el sentido común de casarse con nuestra chica -respondió Athena, sentándose en el sofá al lado de su marido, frente a Dar.

Mamoru, un hombre imponente, sólo un poco más bajo que Dar, abrazó a la que era su mujer. Desde hacía más de treinta años.

-Tiene buen gusto como su padre.

Athena enrojeció y dio un golpecito a su marido en la mano.

-¡Oh!

La risa masculina de Zafiro hizo que Serena se girara hacia él justo cuando le hacía un guiño a su padre.

-Yo diría que el gusto de Dar ha mejorado mucho en los últimos seis meses. Mamoru afirmó.

-Sí... su corazón está más vacío que mi cuenta corriente después de que tu madre se fuera de compras en Corfú.

Todos rieron menos Dar.

-Quieres decir que no sé elegir a mis prometidas.

Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

-Has mostrado mejor gusto eligiendo mujer, en mi opinión.

-Podemos agradecerle a Dios que se diera cuenta a tiempo -dijo Mamoru con la falta de tacto que sólo se permite a un padre.

-¿O tal vez al conductor del coche? —preguntó Athena con expresión pensativa.

Serena se sobresaltó y la expresión de desagrado de Dar se hizo más evidente, pero Athena sacudió la cabeza con los ojos llenos de cariño y sabiduría.

-Las cosas pasan siempre por un motivo. Dar se curará, pero este accidente... ha impedido que cometiera un error con ese matrimonio -su expresión se tornó en desagrado-. Esa chica sólo se preocupaba por su ropa.

Serena miró a Dar, preocupada por su fría expresión.

-Lita es modelo, mamá, no bailarina de strip-tease.

Serena se mordió un labio. Dar estaba defendiéndola con demasiado fervor como para no seguir enamorado de ella. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que era sólo el orgullo y que le costaba admitir sus errores, pero aun así aquello le dolía.

Athena arrugó los labios.

-En mi época, las chicas italianas decentes no se desvestían delante de extraños ni se exhibían ante los demás casi desnudas. ¿Te imaginas a Serena haciendo algo así?

Dar la miró y ella apartó la mirada. Odiaba ser comparada con Lita.

-Soy demasiado bajita como para que me ofrezcan un contrato como modelo -le dijo ella a Athena.

-No sé yo... Más bien creo que la lencería te sentaría mejor que a Lita y a todas esas modelos tan delgadas -dijo Zafiro con un tono realmente malvado-. Ya he visto lo bien que te sienta el bikini.

Entonces fue el turno de Athena de protestar.

-¡Zafiro! ¡No es apropiado que hagas esos comentarios acerca de tu cuñada!

Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

-Si la he ofendido, lo siento -se giró hacia ella, mirándola travieso-. ¿Te he ofendido, piccola mia

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no sabiendo qué decir. Su comentario la había avergonzado, pero no se había enfadado. Sabía que le hablaba como a una hermana y así se lo tomó. Eran las bromas de un hermano mayor.

-Me has ofendido a mí -declaró Dar fríamente.

-No puedes decirlo en serio -respondió Zafiro-. Si te hubieras casado con Lita, habrías tenido que acostumbrarte a que ese tipo de comentarios aparecieran en los periódicos, no sólo en palabras de tu hermano.

¿Qué intentaba Zafiro? ¿Quería que Dar perdiera los nervios?

-Pero no me he casado con Lita, ¿O sí? -preguntó Dar, con voz peligrosamente suave.

-No, y damos gracias por ello –añadió Mamoru, sin que ello ayudara a suavizar la ira de su hijo mayor.

Aunque cambiaron de tema después de aquello, la hora siguiente que pasaron poniendo al día a los padres de Dar acerca de todo lo que había pasado resultó muy tensa para Serena. No podía olvidar cómo había defendido Dar a Lita.

Cuando la conversación se desvió al tema de los negocios, las dos mujeres se excusaron y Athena pudo enseñarle a Serena todas las compras que había hecho en el viaje.

Serena pasó las manos sobre una colcha bordada.

-¡Es preciosa! Debieron tardar un año en hacerlo -la seda violeta estaba cubierta de lirios púrpura y hojas celestes entrelazadas como una hiedra.

Athena sonrió, contenta con su compra.

—La mujer que la hizo me dijo que había tardado meses en acabarla. Y esto hubiera sido un precioso velo de novia -dijo, sacando una mantilla blanca comprada en la costa española.

Serena se sintió enrojecer ante la indirecta.

-En el registro... Los DiChiba no se casan en sitios así, sin amigos ni sacerdote que bendiga la unión, ni regalos... -Athena le colocó la mantilla sobre el pelo rubio y admiró el resultado— Sí, así es como tenías que haber estado el día de tu boda.

-Dar no quiso exponerse a las miradas curiosas de los invitados estando obligado a utilizar la silla de ruedas.

-Entonces tendría que haber esperado... casarse sin sus padres...-sacudió la cabeza en gesto de reprobación. Serena no dijo nada- Tenemos que planear una boda de verdad para cuando recupere la movilidad.

Serena dejó escapar un sonido que podía ser interpretado como un asentimiento y Athena pronto se perdió en un mar de planes de boda a la italiana con todas las tradiciones y una bendición religiosa formal.

Dejó a Serena diciéndole que tenía que hacer listas y pensar muchas cosas, y ella no tuvo tiempo de replicar que, como novia, tenía que tener algo que decir en todo aquello.

Si su madre hubiera estado viva, habría hecho lo mismo que ella, sólo que hubiera llamado a Athena para pedirle consejo.

Serena fue a la biblioteca e intentó olvidarse de todo leyendo un rato, pero lo que había pasado por la tarde no la dejaba tranquila. Aunque estaba muy aliviada de que los padres de Dar aprobaran su boda, le preocupaba que su claro desprecio hacia Lita causara problemas a Dar.

Sus temores se justificaron más tarde, cuando Dar y ella se cambiaron para bajar acenar. Ella se cambió en el baño y se puso un vestido de seda marrón oscuro con uncolgante y pendientes a juego en forma de rosa que había heredado de su madre. Sehabía dejado el pelo suelto, recogiéndose sólo una parte con un clip dorado.

Los ojos de Dar llamearon al verla y después se tornaron heladores.

-¿Quieres avivar la imagen que mis padres tienen de ti de una mujer inocente, cara! - dijo con un sarcasmo letal en la voz, y el apelativo cariñoso sonó a insulto esa vez.

Ella echó una mirada a su vestido. No era muy distinto de los otros trajes que se había puesto para cenar los días anteriores.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Sus cejas oscuras se arquearon sorprendidas.

-¿Ah, no?

-No -respondió ella apretando los puños.

-Lita se quejó de cómo Zafiro y tú la hacíais sentir mal cara vez que iba al hospital, y yo no le hice caso, pero después de lo que mis padres y Zafiro dijeron ayer, me pregunto si ella vio las cosas con más claridad que yo.

Serena recordó las acusaciones. Se había sentido aliviada cuando Dar no se tomó en serio aquellas mentiras, pero le molestó terriblemente que volvieran a resurgir ahora, cuando ya había suficientes asuntos dolorosos en su matrimonio. Por la expresión de su cara, Dar no iba a creerla fácilmente, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Tal vez tu hermano no la aprecie, pero eso no significa que no la tratara con amabilidad mientras era tu prometida. Te respeta demasiado para hacer lo contrario.

-¿Eso crees? —Dar había avanzado hasta ponerse sólo a un paso de ella.

-Lo sé. Yo estaba allí, ¿no te acuerdas? -respondió ella, nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Sí, estabas allí, pero si ayudaste a mi hermano a quitarle a mi prometida su sitio a mi lado, no me lo dirás, ¿no?

La furia la inundó. ¿Cómo podía cuestionar su integridad? Lita era peor que un dolor y Serena se negó a entrar en su juego.

-Yo no le quité nada a nadie, porque ella no estaba allí en primer lugar. Cuando yo llegué al hospital, tu prometida -y recalcó bien esta palabra- no estaba disponible. Se había marchado mientras tú estabas en coma a pesar de que los médicos le habían dicho que tener a las personas queridas cerca podía hacer que recuperaras la consciencia. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Zafiro.

-Mi hermano ha dejado claras sus preferencias.

-¿Estás diciendo que te mentiría?

-¿Por ti? Tal vez.

-Eso es ridículo.

—¿Sí? Mi hermano no oculta su admiración por ti.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y allí vio ira y algo más.

-Estás celoso -dijo, sorprendida.

El señaló la silla y la miró:

-¿Es eso tan sorprendente?

Pues sí, lo era.

-No me casé con Zafiro -nunca lo había deseado. Sólo a Dar.

-Y a pesar de todo, encuentras agradables sus cumplidos sobre tu cuerpo en traje de baño.

-¿Acaso tenía que haberme ofendido?

La respuesta era obvia.

-No debes desear la admiración de otro hombre que no sea yo.

-No deseo su admiración, pero eso no significa que si alguien me dice algo bonito lemande callar. Él es mi hermano ahora.

-Y yo soy tu marido.

¿Cómo había empezado aquella tonta discusión?

-¿De verdad crees que aparté a Lita de ti para tenerte sólo para mí?

Sus sensuales labios hicieron una mueca.

-No. Lo dije porque estaba enfadado.

Ella recordó otro ataque de celos y sonrió.

-Estabas celoso.

Él suspiró y admitió entre dientes:

-Sí.

Ella sonrió e hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Se sentó de golpe en su regazo y lo abrazó para besarlo en la barbilla y recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—No lo estés. No tienes ningún motivo.

Sus brazos la rodearon en un abrazo tan fuerte, que casi resultaba doloroso. Luego aflojó un poco la presión, pero siguió abrazándola y frotando su mejilla contra su pelo.

—Cara.

Así permanecieron durante varios minutos antes de bajar a cenar.

Dar entró en la habitación después de responder a unas llamadas internacionales y encontró a su esposa durmiendo con las manos bajo la mejilla como una niña pequeña.

Aún no se había recuperado del gesto tan espontáneo de sentarse en su regazo porque había significado mucho para él. Se había sentido como si tuviese el mundo entero entre sus brazos, pero el sentimiento no había sido del todo placentero por la falta de independencia emocional que implicaba. Eso nunca le había pasado antes, y desde luego, no con Lita.

Se metió en la cama. Su movilidad había mejorado mucho en la última semana, pero aún no podía andar y las cosas que había considerado evidentes ahora se revelaban como acciones imposibles. En ese momento habría deseado atraer a Serena a sus brazos. Por fin lo consiguió, después de muchos esfuerzos.

Pero merecía la pena con tal de sentir su cuerpecito acurrucado contra él, tan confiada. Inmediatamente se abrazó a él, como si hubieran dormido juntos durante años, y no sólo una noche. Tal vez ella lo hubiera soñado, como había hecho él...

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordar su enfado unas pocas horas atrás. Acababa de descubrir que los celos, que nunca había sentido con Lita, podían ser un infierno.

Nunca le había importado lo que llevara, Zafiro tenía razón, pero el pensar en cincuenta hombres mirando a Serena de ese modo lo enfurecía. Le diría a su madre que le buscara un bañador de una pieza, pero lograr que su independiente esposa se lo pusiera sería otro asunto. Ella tenía un fondo tradicional italiano, pero también era muy liberal en su modo de pensar y en sus actos.

Su manita estaba colocada contra el pecho de él, y una de sus piernas se insinuaba por encima de su muslo. Él podía sentir la sensación del peso, pero tenía que tocarla con la mano para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Era algo enloquecedor.

¿Cuándo volvería a estar completo?

Colocó una mano posesivamente sobre su trasero, manteniéndola contra él de un modo que hubiera debido causar alguna reacción en su anatomía masculina, pero no lo hizo.

¿Volvería a sentirlo cuando recuperara la movilidad?

El sabor metálico del miedo invadió su boca. Ningún hombre quería ser medio hombre. No dejaría que Serena lo tocase para que no descubriese su falta de virilidad, aunque anhelaba dejar que esas manos recorrieran su cuerpo de un modo que no había deseado con Lita ni con ninguna otra mujer.

Una cosa era cierta: no la dejaría marchar.

Serena se despertó por la mañana abrazada a una almohada impregnada de la esencia del Dar. Tenía la vaga impresión de que la habían abrazado durante la noche. ¿Habría sido un sueño?

Dar era la única persona sentada a la mesa del desayuno cuando ella bajo y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Mis padres están durmiendo y Zafiro está en una reunión en representación del banco.

-Está bien tener a tus padres en casa -dijo ella sonriendo.

Su expresión de aprobación le hizo sentir un calor agradable por dentro.

-Están encantados de tener una nueva hija.

-A Athena no le gusta cómo celebramos nuestra boda -sonrió Serena, traviesa-. Tu madre quiere que nos casemos por la iglesia. Creo que Zafiro tenía razón en lo de utilizarlo como excusa para tener una boda por todo lo alto.

-A ella le gustaría mucho. ¿Te importa, cara? -su sonría la hacía derretirse como un bombón al sol.

-No. Cuando empezó a hacer planes ayer, me hizo pensar en qué haría mi madre si estuviera viva. Me sentí bien.

-Le dejaremos que haga las cosas a su manera.

Ella asintió y empezó a comer la fruta que acababa de servirse.

Dar miró el reloj.

-Date prisa con el desayuno, tenemos una cita dentro de una hora.

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, con un especialista en fecundación artificial -dijo él sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué? -le faltaban sólo semanas si no días para andar... ¿por qué pasar por un proceso de fecundación asistida entonces?

-Para que podamos empezar el proceso y puedas quedarte embarazada -dijo, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso esperabas que olvidara esa parte del trato?

A veces se ponía paranoico.

-No. Quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

-Entonces acábate el desayuno para que podamos ponernos en camino.

-Pero estás a punto de andar -dijo ella.

Una sombra cruzó sus ojos zafiros, pero desapareció enseguida.

-No hay garantías de eso, y quiero iniciar mi familia enseguida.

El bebé sería otro lazo entre ellos, algo sobre lo que construir su relación emocional.

-De acuerdo.

**jajajaj ese Zafiro cada dia me cae mejor le hace ver a Darien que Sere es una mujer que vale la pena...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 9**

AÚN estaba intentando comprender el deseo de Dar de intentar una fecundación artificial cuando entraron en el despacho del doctor. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que no se creía capaz de concebir a sus hijos de ningún otro modo.

Ella odiaba pensar que él se atormentaba por eso, pero sabía demasiado poco de ese asunto como para poder ayudarlo a superar sus miedos.

Tal vez debiera hablar con Mal.

-No será necesario realizar el procedimiento más agresivo, la fertilización in vitro –dijo el doctor, atrayendo así la atención de Serena—. Le realizaremos una extracción de esperma, señor DiChiba. Es un procedimiento que no requiere hospitalización y es casi indoloro.

Dar asintió con la cabeza.

El médico se giró hacia ella.

-Usted tendrá que someterse a una inseminación intrauterina, señora DiChiba.

Serena encontraba aquella conversación muy violenta. Él habló de las opciones, y le hizo preguntas acerca de su ciclo de fertilidad para las que ella no tenía respuestas muy claras. Nunca había llevado un calendario como hacen muchas mujeres.

Después de la tercera pregunta sin respuesta, Dar suspiró.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya para que hables de estos detalles con el médico?

Ella se sintió enrojecer aún más.

-Sí -dijo, pidiéndole comprensión con la mirada.

Su media sonrisa le indicó que sí la comprendía. Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta.

-Me sorprende que se haya marchado, señora DiChiba. Su marido es un hombre al que le gusta mantener el control y sus deseos de protección hacia usted son evidentes.

Él había pensado en sus sentimientos y al menos en aquello su relación había avanzado.

Ella sonrió complacida por que hubiera pensado que a ella le resultase embarazoso hablar de ciertas cosas delante de él.

-¿Qué me estaba diciendo de la inseminación intrauterina? -deseaba acabar con aquello cuanto antes para volver con Dar.

-Es el procedimiento menos complicado para este tipo de tratamientos y no hay razón para estar nerviosos.

Ella asintió, animándolo a continuar. El doctor le explicó lo que necesitaba hacer para prepararse para el procedimiento y cómo llevar el control de su temperatura corporal y otros indicadores fisiológicos que determinasen el momento óptimo para realizar la inseminación.

-Aunque es un procedimiento sencillo, puede ser algo doloroso. ¿Lo entiende, verdad? - dijo el doctor para acabar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no entendía por qué tenía que doler. Hablar de aquellas cosas con hombres, aunque fueran un médico y su marido, no hacían que se sintiera cómoda.

-Notará algo entre una incomodidad y dolores fuertes durante el procedimiento. Sólo un tres por ciento de las mujeres que se someten al tratamiento declaran haber sufrido más que dolores leves.

Aquello era más reconfortante, pero no se lo diría a Dar. Tal vez no la dejase someterse al procedimiento, y ella quería tener un niño. Lo deseaba.

-No me preocupa -declaró Serena.

-A veces se necesitan hasta seis intentos hasta conseguir la concepción -avisó el médico.

Ella esperó que Dar se hubiera recuperado para entonces, pero asintió.

Volvieron a llamar a Dar y el doctor les dio toda la documentación necesaria para que estuvieran informados. Ella miró los papeles y luego al doctor.

-¿Se supone que tengo que tomarme la temperatura todos los días?

-Sí. Y...

—No se preocupe. Leeré las instrucciones —interrumpió ella. No quería que él médico le explicase nada más delante de Dar. Ya lo había pasado bastante mal hablando sólo con el médico.

Salieron de la clínica después de concertar una cita para Dar para el martes siguiente.

El día después de la cita, Serena lo siguió hasta la sala de fisioterapia. Mal no había llegado, pero Dar ya se había colocado en la máquina de remo y estaba entrenando con la misma concentración con que hacía todo en la vida.

Serena rellenó una botella de agua y la colocó a su lado.

-Mal me dijo que ayer diste unos pasos.

Se había ido de compras con Athena y no se había enterado de los progresos de Dar hasta que Mal y su mujer fueron a cenar. Serena había hablado con Mal a solas y, cuando lo mencionó, ignoró delicadamente su sorpresa.

El que Dar no hubiera compartido sus progresos con ella la dolía y le extrañaba. Ella pensaba que habían avanzado en su relación.

-Sí. ¿Se lo dirás a todo el mundo esta noche en la cena?

Ella pilló el sarcasmo.

-Tus padres y tu hermano están interesados en tus progresos.

El hizo una mueca.

-Tienes razón, cara. Diles lo que quieras.

Ella no podía evitar pensar si le dolería el procedimiento al que se había sometido el día anterior. Se mordió el labio al ver cómo él se esforzaba cada vez más.

-¿Estás seguro de que debes esforzarte tanto después de lo de ayer?

Su mandíbula se tensó y tardó un momento en responder.

-No necesito una enfermera, Serena.

Rara vez la llamaba por su nombre, y aquella vez no pudo evitar pensar que no era un gesto de intimidad.

-No intento serlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Buena pregunta. Al principio lo había acompañado para animarlo a prestar más atención a su rehabilitación, pero desde que estaban en Italia, se había concentrado en su deseo de andar. Ella seguía asistiendo a las sesiones para pasar tiempo con él, porque el resto del día estaba ocupado con sus negocios. Ella lo veía a la hora de cenar, pero poco más.

La mayoría de las noches ella ya estaba dormida cuando él subía a acostarse, y cuando no, no quería hablar. Le hacía el amor, pero seguía negándose a que ella lo tocara. A ella le gustaba dormir entre sus brazos, pero se sentía rechazada cuando él no la dejaba tocarlo.

Aún no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con Mal, sentía que era una traición a la intimidad de Dar.

-Creía que te gustaba tenerme aquí -replicó ella en voz baja-. Pero te dejaré para que sigas entrenando.

Ella se volvió para marcharse.

-Serena.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó sin mirarlo.

Se hizo silencio.

-Me gusta que me acompañes.

Dar era demasiado educado como para decirle que le dejara tranquilo. Probablemente llevara días deseándolo, así que no le creyó. Ella intentó parecer despreocupada y dijo:

-Buscaré a Athena y le preguntaré si hay algo que quiere que haga —al menos a su madre le encantaba introducir a Serena en la vida social y el trabajo voluntario siempre que podía.

-Cara.

-¿Qué? -tal vez se había equivocado y quería que se quedase.

-¿Te has tomado la temperatura esta mañana?

La pregunta le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. Lo único que parecía interesarle a Dar de ella era su vientre.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Acabo de empezar -él podía imaginarse a qué se refería-. Me someteré al procedimiento en menos de tres semanas si mi cuerpo sigue el ciclo normal.

Ella no espero su reacción. Ya sabía lo que quería, un niño, y ella era necesaria para eso.

Nada más. A veces, por la noche, cuando la acariciaba con una ternura que hacía que se le saltaran las lágrimas, ella se auto-convencía de que realmente significaba algo para él.

Pero no era así, y cuanto antes lo aceptara, antes dejaría de dolerle su indiferencia. Dar vio a Serena marchar y quiso llamarla de nuevo, pero ¿qué decir? No le gustaba que ella tuviera que someterse a un tratamiento médico para tener a su hijo, le hacía sentirse menos hombre. Además, tenerla como testigo mientras luchaba por volver a la normalidad cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Ella lo trataba como a un inválido. Había pasado de reprocharle que no trabajaba lo suficiente para mejorar a regañarlo por esforzarse demasiado.

El único momento en que se sentía como su marido era cuando le hacía el amor por la noche. Entonces no importaba que no tuviera control sobre sus piernas. Ella respondía a las caricias con tal pasión que pronto se volvió adicto a los sonidos de placer que ella emitía, y al tacto de su cuerpo cuando se convulsionaba. Era tan gratificante, que era como si encontrara su propia satisfacción.

Según Mal, esa podría ser la única gratificación que Dar tuviera. Al final había decidido hablar con su fisioterapeuta y le había confiado sus dudas acerca de recuperarse en esa área. Él le había dicho que, en la mayoría de los casos, la recuperación era total, pero que unos pocos hombres, aún después de haber recuperado la movilidad, eran incapaces de mantener una erección.

El miedo a estar en ese grupo le hizo ser brusco con Serena. Ella era su esposa, su mujer, la amaba. No sabía cuándo se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sabía que la había necesitado desde el momento en que la vio en la habitación del hospital en Nueva York.

Quería estar completo para ella, y eso significaba entregarse al máximo a la rehabilitación, esforzarse e intentar andar aunque resultase humillante caer una y otra vez. Si no abandonaba en su empeño de estar completo para Serena, no sería derrotado.

Serena apenas vio a Dar en las semanas siguientes. No lo acompañó durante las sesiones de fisioterapia y él no la buscó después. Tuvo tres cenas de negocios esa semana y, los días que cenaron juntos, ella mantuvo la conversación centrada en los planes de su madre de celebrar su boda.

Serena evitó las conversaciones íntimas para no ponerse en situación de ser rechazada.

Dar parecía también evitarlo y se acostaba mucho más tarde que ella cada noche. Una noche la despertó cuando él se acostó y ella le dijo que estaba muy cansada. Ella no quería pasar por la mezcla de dolor y pasión que significaba hacer el amor con él, y él no había insistido.

Algunas noches ella habría jurado que había dormido entre sus brazos, pero él nunca estaba en la cama cuando ella se despertaba, así que sólo le quedaba preguntarse si habría soñado con esa sensación de seguridad y calidez.

Una noche de la tercera semana, ella salió del baño y lo encontró en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi cama, ¿no? -dijo él, enarcando una ceja.

—Quiero decir, ahora. Normalmente no vienes a la cama tan temprano.

-Hoy es distinto.

Había algo distinto en él... sus ojos brillaban triunfales. ¿Triunfo sobre qué? Y entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Dónde está la silla de ruedas?

-Ha desaparecido.

-¿Puedes andar? -casi estaba gritando.

-Tengo que usar un bastón, pero es un progreso, ¿no?

—¡Sí! -gritó, y se lanzó sobre la cama para abrazarlo en un gesto de alegría sin límites-. Puedes andar. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Con el incentivo adecuado, un hombre puede hacer milagros.

Ella sonrió con ojos llorosos.

-Oh, Dar...

No sabía cuál había sido su incentivo, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida.

-Podríamos celebrarlo, ¿no?

Serena recordó la celebración del primer progreso de Dar y sonrió. Aquel beso había marcado el cambio de su relación. ¿Estaba pensando lo mismo? Por el brillo de su mirada, apostaba a que sí.

-Sí -dijo ella suspirando.

Él la dejó besarlo durante unos minutos, permitiendo que explorara sus labios con la lengua. Era delicioso; por fin iba a dejarla participar. Ella le acarició el pelo con los dedos y lo besó con mayor profundidad.

El gimió contra sus labios mientras sus manos tocaban posesivamente sus pechos. Ella se arqueó ante sus caricias, loca de amor por su logro y por que la dejara acariciarlo.

Recorrió su cuello con los dedos y él tembló, dejando claro el poder que ella tenía sobre él por primera vez. Aquella reacción le dio confianza, y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho ardiente. Había deseado hacer aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón y la dureza de sus masculinos pezones con sus dedos.

Ella quería tocarlo por todas partes, y sus manos bajaron más y más hasta acercarse a la parte más misteriosa de su cuerpo, que ella no había visto aún.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y quería ver a Dar. Su marido.

Entonces sus manos la agarraron de las muñecas como esposas:

-¡No!

-¡Quiero tocarte! -dijo ella, sorprendida por la dureza de su mirada.

-Es mejor que sea yo quien te toque, tesoro.

No, no y no. Quería estar a su altura.

-¡Por favor!

Él la ignoró, bajando la cabeza para atrapar su boca en un beso incendiario ante el que su cuerpo reaccionó quedando casi inconsciente de placer, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro no dejó de funcionar.

Él no quería que lo tocara. ¡No quería que lo tocara! -¡No!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?

-¿No te basta que te de placer, tesoro? -preguntó el con voz grave.

-No -dijo ella mientras su corazón se partía en pedazos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tu cuerpo está ansioso de placer?

Su expresión ya no era de sorpresa, sino calculadora, y ella no pudo soportarlo. No quería oír las razones de por qué deseaba amarla si no quería que ella lo correspondiera.

Era todo una cuestión de que él tenía que tener el control sobre ella, para aumentar su ego masculino. Y compasión. Se compadecía de ella porque sabía cuánto lo amaba, ya se lo había dicho una vez. Así que le hacía el amor por compasión. Tal vez también fuera una especie de pago por tener a su hijo.

Ella no quería ninguna recompensa. Quería ser amada. Dejó escapar un sollozo y escapóde sus brazos.

-Quiero tener mi propia habitación.

-¿Qué? -él se levantó como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-No quiero seguir durmiendo contigo.

Él apartó las mantas revelando sus boxers de seda granates.

-¡Ni hablar! Eres mi mujer y dormirás en mi cama.

Ella estaba tan enfadada, que no podía dejar de temblar.

-Soy tu incubadora -le gritó—, no tu mujer.

Su piel olivácea se tornó blanca y sus ojos zafiros parecieron cegados.

-¡No!

Él intentó alcanzarla, pero ella se giró con rapidez y se encerró en el baño.

Ella oyó un golpe y toda una serie de juramentos en italiano. Unos segundos más tarde, él llamaba a la puerta del baño.

-Sal de ahí, Serena.

-¡No! -sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. No podía soportar la idea del sexo por compasión.

-Sal, tesoro. Tenemos que hablar -hablaba con una calma que no sentía.

-No quiero.

—Por favor, Serena.

-No... no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar -dijo ella entre sollozos.

-De acuerdo. No te tocaré.

-¿Lo prometes? —una parte de su mente era consciente de que su reacción estaba siendo desmesurada, pero sus emociones estaban fuera de control.

-Te doy mi palabra.

Ella desbloqueó la cerradura. Él abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra el marco. Tenía una expresión dolorida y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

-No soy un violador.

Ella lo miró sintiéndose mal.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces ven a la cama, esposa mía.

¿Era de verdad su esposa o tan sólo una fábrica de bebés? En ese momento no importaba. Agotada para seguir luchando, se metió en la cama y se arropó.

Él la siguió lentamente, con pasos cuidadosos y gesto de determinación. Ella se dio cuenta de que el golpe que había oído probablemente fuera porque él se había caído. Se sintió culpable a la vez que alegre por ver a su marido andar por primera vez desde el accidente. La felicidad mitigaba en parte el dolor por su rechazo. Cuando llegó a la cama, él se tumbó a su lado y ella apagó la luz.

—Tesoro.

-No quiero hablar -interrumpió ella.

-Tesoro, tengo que decirte algo.

-¡No! No hay nada que decir. Por favor, déjame dormir.

Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo y él la abrazo jurando para sus adentros. Ella intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó. Le acarició el pelo y le susurró palabras de consuelo en italiano y en inglés.

Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, él intentó hablar con ella, pero siguió negándose. No le dejaría que le explicara por qué no era lo suficiente mujer como para tener relaciones íntimas completas con él. Incluso si no estaba seguro de poder, si la deseara, ¿no querría intentarlo? ¿No desearía su ayuda?

Él sólo suspiró, pero la abrazó dándole calor y protección toda la noche.A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó antes que Dar. Su reacción histérica de lanoche anterior la hizo avergonzarse de sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida. Él queríahablar y ella no le había dejado. Pero a pesar de todo, él la había abrazado toda la noche.

Ella lo amaba, pero esa noche no había dejado que el amor guiara sus acciones. Aquel día todo sería distinto.

Ella disfrutó un rato más del calor de su abrazo antes de saltar de la cama para medirse la temperatura corporal. Unos minutos más tarde, descubría que su cuerpo estaba listo para la inseminación artificial. Al menos eso explicaba su irritabilidad del día anterior.

Un golpe tras ella la alertó de la presencia de Dar. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a él, cerrándose la bata con una mano.

Él se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, desnudo excepto por los boxers de seda.

Tenía un aire peligroso y atractivo a la vez con el pelo revuelto y la mandíbula con una sombra de barba. La observaba con atención.

-Cara, tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió y tragó saliva. En efecto, pero en ese momento no tenían tiempo para ello.

-Mi cuerpo está a la temperatura óptima para la inseminación.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -dijo él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tengo que llamar a la clínica.

-¿Hoy? -él parecía alucinado.

-Sí.

Él cerró los ojos como si estuviera librando una batalla mental. ¿Habría decidido que no quería que ella tuviera a su hijo?

-¿Has cambiado de idea?

-No lo sé... -dijo él sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Importa lo que yo quiera? -dijo ella sin poderlo creer.

-Importa y mucho, tesoro -respondió él con franqueza.

-Quiero intentarlo.

Apretando los dientes, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Ella llamó a su médico desde el teléfono de la habitación y, cuando colgó, se volvió hacia Dar, lo que estuvo a punto de provocarle un ataque de nervios.

-Quiere que vaya inmediatamente. Es mejor que no coma nada.

-Estaré listo en quince minutos.'

Ella lo miró asombrada.

-¿Quieres venir?

No había pensado que él quisiera acompañarla. Él había acudido solo a la clínica y suponía que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo.

-Sí.

—Pero no es necesario -¿acaso pensaba que era incapaz de hacer nada sola después de lo de la noche anterior? No lo culparía por ello.

-Claro que es necesario -si las palabras fueron impactantes, también lo fue su expresión.

-Pero... van a introducirme algo en el cuerpo...

-¿Y eso te da vergüenza?

-Sí -había acertado del todo.

-Mantendré los ojos fijos en tu bonito rostro, cara mia.

Aquella frase hizo que levantara la vista de la alfombra.

-Yo no soy bonita -dijo ella.

-Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido nunca.

-No lo dices en serio -no podía, a no ser que estuviera enamorado de ella. Sólo el amor podía hacer que le pareciera más bella que las mujeres con las que había estado.

Él hizo una mueca, como si sintiera dolor.

-Sí lo digo en serio, pero no espero que me creas.

-Dar... -quería creerlo, lo deseaba...

-¿Me dejarás que te acompañe?

-¿Podría impedírtelo? Puedes venir. Quiero que vengas.

**vez vez se los dije solo por que no confia en ella Sere ya se esta haciendo malas ideas una gran noticia como el que ya puede caminar se fue al carajo por las dudas de ambos...**

**amigas perdon pero ayer ya ni pude actualizar ya llegue tarde del trabajo por lo mismo antes de irme de nuevo les dejo la actualizacion saludos **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 10**

CUANDO casi habían llegado a la clínica, Serena se dio cuenta de que había olvidado tomarse al medicación para el dolor que debía haber tomado una hora antes de someterse al tratamiento. Rápidamente, se tomó un par de analgésicos que llevaba en el bolso, aunque se suponía que sólo tenía que tomar uno. El segundo era para compensar el retraso en tomarlo.

Dar se quedó en la sala de espera mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía una bata azul de hospital. Nunca había imaginado que se quedaría embarazada en un ambiente estéril y rodeada de médicos.

Pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Quería tener un niño de Dar, costara lo que costara.

Dar pasó a la sala una vez que hubieron instalado a Serena y le hubieron tomado las constantes vitales y la temperatura. Entró sonriendo, apoyándose ligeramente en el bastón.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te gusta mi traje nuevo? -dijo señalando la bata, intentando hacer una broma.

-Me gusta más lo que hay dentro -dijo él, inclinándose para besarla.

Sus palabras la dejaron sin hablar de puro placer.

-¿Recordó tomarse la medicación contra el dolor? -preguntó la enfermera.

Ella enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero me he tomado dos de las pastillas que tomo habitualmente para el dolor menstrual.

La enfermera, una mujer morena de mediana edad, asintió a Serena.

-Eso debería ser suficiente.

Dar se puso tenso a su lado en cuanto pronunciaron la palabra «dolor».

-¿Qué medicinas para el dolor? Pensaba que esta técnica era indolora. ¿Qué ocurre?

Serena lo tomó de un brazo para calmarlo.

—Es sólo por precaución. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. El médico y yo ya hemos hablado de esto.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez podamos esperar...

-No -dijo ella, tomando aire-. Quiero hacerlo.

Su ceño fruncido indicaba que a él no le convencía la idea.

-¡Enfermera! Tal vez debiera tomar la medicina ahora. Seguro que tienen la medicina para estos casos.

La enfermera puso cara de duda.

-En efecto, pero no creo que sea muy prudente mezclar las dos medicinas. Algunos analgésicos no presentan ningún problema, pero otros...

Serena la interrumpió.

—No pasa nada. Estaré bien, Dar. No tiene importancia.

Veinte minutos después agarraba la mano de Dar con una fuerza terrible y lamentaba terriblemente su seguridad anterior.

La incomodidad de tener un catéter en el interior de su útero había sido soportable, pero en aquel momento en la zona inferior de su cuerpo el dolor era insufrible. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y la angustia de Dar era también evidente. El había intentado detener el procedimiento ante los primeros signos de dolor, pero ella había querido continuar. Él la acompañó dándole fuerzas y para ella fue muy importante comprobar el apoyo que podía recibir de él en el momento de tener al niño.

-¿Queda mucho? -preguntó Dar. Si la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa, su reacción habría sido impredecible.

-Unos segundos más y habremos acabado.

Así fue, pero el doctor le dijo que tendría que permanecer en la posición que estaba, con las caderas elevadas, durante una hora más. Pero los dolores no cesaban. Ella no dijo nada para que no la creyesen débil, pero Dar pareció darse cuenta.

Le sujetó la mano y con la mano libre le masajeó el vientre con movimientos circulares.

Después de unos minutos de acunarla de este modo y, a pesar del dolor, ella cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó de un sobresalto cuando entró la enfermera y le dijo que podía vestirse.

Dar había seguido acariciándola todo el rato. A pesar de su timidez, no le importó que él no saliera de la habitación mientras se vestía. Su presencia le resultaba reconfortante y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Dar, mientras la ayudaba a vestirse como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Sí. La próxima vez recordaré tomarme la medicina, te lo aseguro -ella le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

La miraba como si hubiera dicho algo repugnante.

-No habrá próxima vez, piccola mia.

Sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas. Ella quería un hijo y se preparó para pelear, pero de repente todo se volvió borroso y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas... Cuando las piernas le fallaron, intentó agarrarse a Dar.

Se despertó en una cama con los gritos de Dar. Estaba echándole la culpa al médico de todo, desde sus dolores hasta el estado de la economía mundial. O al menos eso creía oír.

-¿Dar? -la palabra sonó como un susurro, pero él se volvió al instante, centrando toda su atención sobre ella.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún sientes dolor?

-Sólo un poco. Estoy algo mareada.

-Le he dicho a su marido que probablemente sea por estar en ayunas. Le daremos un vaso de zumo para aumentar su nivel de azúcar antes de que se vaya a casa —la calma habitual del doctor parecía ahora un poco forzada.

Ella asintió, pero Dar no pareció tan contento con la explicación.

—Si es eso, deberían haberle dado algo antes de decirle que se vistiera. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera estado sola? Podría haberse echo daño al caer al suelo -su voz se elevaba con cada palabra. Estaba gritando de nuevo.

Ella hizo un gesto y se llevó la mano a la sien.

-Lo siento, tesoro. Un marido fuera de control no es lo que necesitas ahora, ¿verdad?

-¿Me sostuviste? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. Por un momento dudé si podría mantenernos en pie a los dos, pero eres tan pequeñita, cara mia. Pude colocarte de nuevo en la cama.

Una enfermera llevó un vaso de zumo de manzana que Dar tomó de sus manos. La mirada que le lanzó la hizo salir sin decir nada. Colocó un brazo alrededor de Serena y la ayudó a incorporarse y a llevarse el vaso a los labios.

Ella bebió y le dijo:

-Serás un padre maravilloso.

Él sacudió la cabeza y dijo, muy serio:

-No si para ello es necesario repetir lo que te han hecho hoy.

¿Y si ella no podía quedarse embarazada? ¿Seguiría queriéndola a su lado? La duda la aterraba.

Dar insistió en que se fuera a la cama tan pronto como llegaron a casa. Ella sabía que tenía que pasar el resto del día en posición horizontal para aumentar las opciones de concebir, pero había pensado quedarse en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Pero no quiero quedarme en la cama. Puedo estar quedarme tumbada en la sala - mientras discutía con Dar, éste la ayudaba a ponerse el camisón.

-Estás dolorida. Necesitas descansar.

-¡No quiero! -dijo ella apretando los dientes.

Él sonrió, la primera expresión de felicidad en toda la mañana.

-Pareces una niña protestona.

-No creas que puedes tratarme como si lo fuera. Quiero estar abajo y no aburrirme aquí sola.

-No, tesoro.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿ A ti te habría gustado estar todo el día recluido en una habitación? Ya sé que tú estuviste mucho tiempo en el hospital, pero podías trabajar. Tu secretario personal estaba contigo, yo te visitaba, Zafiro te visitaba e incluso la bruja malvada te visitaba.

-¿Quieres que llame a Lita para ver si quiere venir a hacerte compañía? -preguntó él, sabiendo a quién se refería ella-. He oído que está en Milán.

¿Dónde lo había oído? ¿Había preguntado por ella? El pensar que él aún se interesaba por las idas y venidas de su ex prometida la enfureció aún más. Se levantó con decisión y golpeó las almohadas para mullirlas con más energía de la que realmente era necesaria.

-La última persona en el mundo con la que quiero pasar el día es con ella.

-¿Qué te parece pasarlo conmigo?

¿Acaso estaba diciendo que pensaba quedarse con ella todo el día?

—¡Tú estuviste conmigo en el hospital!

-Pero creía que volverías al trabajo después de ir a la clínica —pasaba tanto tiempo ocupado en sus negocios, que no lo veía casi nunca.

-No pienso dejarte sola después de lo que acabas de pasar.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas -tomó el teléfono y llamó por la línea interna-. Pediré que nos suban algo de comida.

Ella asintió mientras pedía un almuerzo para los dos. Cuando colgó, fue a buscar una silla para colocarla al lado de la cama, pero ella le hizo sitio en el borde de la cama.

-Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Estar a tu lado en la cama me hace pensar cosas que no debo en este momento, cara.

Ella pensó que estaba de broma, a pesar de su cara seria, así que respondió en consecuencia:

-Estoy segura de que sabrás controlarte.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona la mente de un hombre, te lo aseguro -estaba muy serio, pero se colocó en la cama a su lado-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hambrienta -dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo también -dijo él, sonriendo.

-Podías haber comido algo.

-No, si tú no lo hacías.

—¿Es eso algo típico de los machos?

-Es típico de los DiChiba -dijo acariciándole los labios.

-Eres un hombre muy especial -frotó los labios contra su dedo, pero no abrió la boca para chupárselo. No estaba dispuesta a ser rechazada de nuevo. Aunque comprendiera mejor sus motivos, aún estaba dolida.

-Soy tan especial que he permitido que mi mujer pase por un trance dolorosísimo antes que enfrentarme a mis propios miedos -dijo, con la cabeza inclinada.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-No te entiendo, caro, ¿Qué te asusta?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y algo muy poderoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Nunca me llamas así. Usas palabras cariñosas con Zafiro, pero nunca conmigo.

Ella se sintió andando entre tinieblas, y antes de decir o hacer algo que pudiera molestarlo, decidió preguntarle:

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Sí.

Aquello era algo muy difícil de admitir para un hombre con el temperamento de Dar.

-Con Zafiro, es normal porque no significa nada -quiso devolverle a Dar su sinceridad-. Contigo, esas palabras significan demasiado.

-Así que no las dices -dijo él, tomándole la mano.

Ella tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar.

-Para mí, tu nombre es una palabra cariñosa.

Él le beso la palma de la mano. Un ruido en el pasillo anunció la llegada de su almuerzo y la conversación terminó en ese momento.

Después de comer, Serena bostezó.

-No sé por qué estoy tan cansada. No he corrido una maratón ni nada parecido -él ni siquiera la había dejado andar hasta el coche y la había llevado en una silla de ruedas.

Ella pensaba que, si se hubiera sentido más seguro, la habría llevado en brazos.

-Lo has pasado mal.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor -intentó calmarlo ella.

Él la miró unos segundos, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento. Después se levantó y llevó la bandeja al pasillo. Al volverse tenía una expresión tan grave en el rostro, que casi le produjo dolor físico.

No volvió a sentarse, sino que se quedó parado junto a la ventana, agarrando el bastón con fuerza.

-Cuando me casé contigo, no estaba seguro de poder volver a andar.

Ella ya lo sabía. Si hubiera creído completamente en su recuperación, no se habría casado con alguien tan ordinario como ella.

-Pero tú creías en mí y eso era lo que yo necesitaba -cada palabra sonaba como si se la estuviesen arrancando de las entrañas-. No pensaba en si sería lo mejor para ti y me avergüenza reconocerlo.

-Tenías miedo.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos pero no lo negó.

-Sí.

-Lo entiendo.

Él se giró con el rostro atormentado.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo puedes entenderlo cuando a mí me cuesta tanto? Fui egoísta, tesoro. No me preocupé por tú felicidad, sólo por la mía.

Ella sacudió la cabeza al recordar su tierna introducción al sexo.

-No creo que fuera así.

-Tal vez tengas razón. En mi arrogancia pensé que, casarte conmigo y compartir mi cama sería suficiente para ti.

Ella también lo había pensado.

-Acepté sabiendo que era lo único que incluía tu oferta.

-Porque me querías y yo utilicé ese amor para obtener lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba.

-No se puede utilizar lo que se entrega libremente -ella no quería que se ahogara en la culpa. No podrían avanzar si seguían anclados en el pasado.

-¿Lo entregaste libremente?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No era el momento de ocultar nada.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando te seduje para que aceptaras mi propuesta matrimonial, cuando te arrebaté tu virginidad para que no pudieras volver a hablar de anulación?

Realmente se sentía culpable.

-Pero yo te quería. Me encanta lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas.

-Eso es verdad, tesoro. Pero, entonces ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

-No me dejaste tocarte -y eso le dolió mucho.

—Tenía miedo.

Nunca había esperado oír esas dos palabras salir de la boca de Dar.

-¿Por qué? -creía saberlo, pero tenía que asegurarse.

-No estoy seguro de poder comportarme como un verdadero hombre.

-¿Tienes miedo de que no consiga excitarte lo suficiente como para hacerme el amor?

-Porca miseria, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

-Acabas de decir...

-He dicho que no sabía si podría realizar el acto. No he dicho nada de tu belleza ni de la sensualidad de tu cuerpo.

-Pero si yo fuera más tu tipo de mujer, ¿te resultaría más fácil?

Para ella, eso tenía sentido, pero él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Tú eres mi tipo de mujer.

Ella cerró los ojos para no ver la lástima en los de él.

-No hace falta que digas esa clase de cosas.

Él se sentó en la cama y, con un dedo, le recorrió el contorno de la cara.

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez, piccola mia

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Entonces, si te digo que eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido, ¿me creerás?

No pudo mantener los ojos cerrados y vio su dulce y burlona sonrisa.

-Tú... yo...

-Nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer que me hiciera sentir más hombre.

-Pero dijiste...

-Que no estoy seguro de poder mantener la erección, pero cuando te hago el amor, tu respuesta me excita sin que mi cuerpo esté implicado en ello.

-¿Tú...? ¿Alguna vez...? ¿Has...?

Él rió.

-Si lo que quieres preguntarme es si he reaccionado físicamente ante ti en alguna ocasión, la respuesta es sí. No ocurrió la primera vez que te toqué, y eso me preocupó. Pero pensé que, cuando recuperase la sensibilidad, podría recuperar eso también.

-¿No ocurrió?

-No lo sé.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos con expresión atormentada.

-Te he hecho pasar hoy por todo ese dolor porque yo, Dar DiChiba, tuve miedo de intentarlo.

Pero él no sabía que fuese a ser doloroso. Ella le había ocultado ese detalle porque sabía que él no la dejaría continuar con ello.

-No es culpa tuya.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Dijiste que habías notado una respuesta... -no podía pronunciar la palabra erección.

—Sí. Muchas veces cuando te he tocado he sentido algo, nunca tanto como anoche.

-Pero no me dejaste continuar.

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Si no duraba... si no podía llegar al climax... -su voz se apagó. Ella ya sabía a lo que se refería: se habría sentido humillado.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

-Sí, y hoy lo has demostrado -retiró las manos de su cara-. Nunca olvidaré tus lágrimas de esta mañana, ni el momento en que te has desmayado.

-No ha sido culpa tuya -repitió ella-, el médico me dijo el primer día que algunas mujeres sufrían mucho dolor, pero no te lo quise decir. Sinceramente, no creí que me pasara a mí, y deseaba tener un hijo tuyo de verdad.

-Si me hubiera enfrentado a mi cobardía, tal vez ese sacrificio no habría sido necesario.

Ella le hizo girar la cara para que la mirase a los ojos. Era típico de Dar echarse a la espalda toda la responsabilidad.

-No eres un cobarde, Dar. Te has enfrentado a tu parálisis y has luchado.

-Pero no me enfrenté a mis miedos y tú has pagado por ello.

Al ver brillar sus ojos, Serena no pudo más y, sin preocuparse por si había estado en posición horizontal el tiempo suficiente, se sentó en la cama y le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

-No, Dar. Quise tener un hijo contigo. No me preocupaba el cómo tenerlo. Deseaba tanto ese hijo...

Él la besó suavemente, con dulzura.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor.

-¿Ya no te duele nada?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tal vez debiéramos comprobar si puedo darte hijos con más placer del que has recibido esta mañana, ¿no?

-Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo.

-Si, amore.

Su amor... si fuera verdad. Ella sonrió; su dulce mirada, su deseo de arriesgarse al fracaso... por ella. Con eso le bastaba.

**vaya hasta que dar tuvo el valoe de contarle sus temores...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 11**

DAR inclinó la cabeza y le acarició los labios con los suyos. Una vez, dos veces, tres., ella gimió protestando por su juego.

Ella giró la cabeza, intentando atrapar sus labios para obtener un beso más satisfactorio, pero él estaba ocupado en su cuello.

-Dar, por favor...

No quería más caricias. Necesitaba más, toda su pasión.

-Sssh... tesoro -su lengua se hundió en su oído-. Será perfecto -su voz y la sensual caricia hicieron que su cuerpo temblara anticipándose a lo que vendría después.

Sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un gemido silencioso y finalmente él cubrió sus labios con los suyos firmemente para tomar el control de los cálidos rincones de su boca.

Aquel beso hizo que ella le rodeara el cuello con más fuerza, y entonces recordó que podía tocarlo. Separó su boca de la de él, jadeando de la excitación, pero segura de que en esa ocasión las cosas serían distintas.

-Quítate la ropa, Dar.

Él se quedó helado. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras ella le veía luchar contra sí mismo. Entonces dudó de lo que acababa de pedir. Tal vez pudieran seguir y pedirle que se desnudara más tarde. Estaba a punto de pedirle que volviera a besarla cuando él se levantó.

-No tienes que...

-Quiero hacerlo. Te lo mereces y yo también. Quiero hacerte mía de la forma más completa en que un hombre puede poseer a una mujer -dijo él, orgulloso.

A ella le encantaba cuando se refería a ella como una «mujer». Implicaba intimidad libremente elegida., no un matrimonio de conveniencia en el que se sintiera atrapado por su sentido de la integridad.

Ella lo miró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y después la corbata, que dejó caer al suelo en un gesto de descuido. Después fue el turno de los botones negros, primero los de los puños y después los del pecho. Los soltó uno a uno, revelando progresivamente los contornos de su pecho musculoso hasta que la camisa de seda blanca estuvo abierta del todo. Los caracoles negros de su pecho dibujaban una V que desaparecía provocativa por debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones grises.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras él se deshacía de la camisa. Después se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. Los hizo a un lado mientras miraba su cara arrobada, y después fue el turno de los calcetines.

Se quedó de pie, desnudo frente a ella, excepto por los boxers de seda negra. Metiendo los pulgares por debajo de la cinturilla elástica, se los bajó por los muslos mientras ella dejaba escapar un sonido ininteligible al ver la parte más íntima de él.

Tragó saliva. Abrió la boca, pero como no fue capaz de decir nada, la cerró.

Cerró los ojos. Los abrió. Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba resultando de gran ayuda...

-¿Se hace más grande? -preguntó ella en un gemido de verdadera mortificación.

Una sonora carcajada hizo que ella subiera la mirada desde su impresionante miembro hasta su cara. Él parecía estarse divirtiendo, pero eso no era divertido. ¿Cómo quería que se enfrentara a eso?

Dar sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer la reacción de su mujer. Había esperado algo de preocupación, tal vez algo de pena, pero nunca había pensado en un ataque de nervios a la vista de su miembro en estado de semierección.

Ella estaba verdaderamente asustaba pensando en una erección completa y aquello le levantó la moral de un modo increíble. Ella no lo consideraba un eunuco, más bien pensaba que era demasiado viril. Él sintió que se ponía más rígido y vio cómo ella palidecía. Estaba realmente preocupada.

Ella era pequeña, unos treinta centímetros más baja que él y de constitución delicada, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que sus cuerpos se ajustarían bien.

-Tu cuerpo fue creado para acomodarse al mío.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez no esté bien hecha... Me sentía llena con tu dedo. No creo que podamos hacer que eso entre dentro de mí.

Si se reía de ella, era hombre muerto. Él lo sabía, pero necesitó de todo su autocontrol para contener la risa y el alivio que le habían provocado sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, cara, confía en mí.

Él la miró mientras ella tragaba saliva y se preparaba para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir.

-De acuerdo.

Él avanzó con cuidado hacia la cama. Su equilibrio mejoraba a ojos vista, pero no iba a arriesgarse a caerse. Ella pareció hundirse entre las almohadas, con los ojos celeste llenos de temor. Él se detuvo cuando sus piernas llegaron al borde de la cama.

-¿Quieres tocarme?

Era una pregunta difícil de hacer. Estaba teniendo una reacción física ante ella, pero el miedo de no disfrutar de una respuesta sexual plena aún le afectaba. Si ella lo acariciaba y la erección no aumentaba, o lo que era peor, perdía la dureza que había conseguido, sería un golpe terrible para su orgullo.

Pero haberla visto sufrir tanto por su cobardía aquella mañana pareció ser suficiente motivo como para arriesgarse.

Ella no respondió a la cuestión y se quedó mirando su virilidad como petrificada.

Después, sus pestañas descendieron al tiempo que un escalofrío la recorría.

—Sí -fue sólo un susurro y él apenas la oyó.

-Tal vez ayudara, tesoro, si empezaras por otro lugar.

Sus brillantes ojos celestes lo miraban como suplicando.

Él la tomó de las manos y la hizo arrodillarse sobre la cama. Después guió sus manos hacia su pecho, colocándoselas sobre los ya estimulados pezones varoniles. Ambos se estremecieron con el contacto. Ella se adelantó y lo besó, lamiéndolo para saborear su piel.

Él gimió

-Hazlo de nuevo -pidió en un murmullo.

Ella obedeció sin detenerse, esta vez mordiéndolo ligeramente y entonces sus manos empezaron a moverse, como la noche anterior. Pero esa vez él no intentó detenerla. Le arañó con suavidad el pecho, y él le quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza.

Después, él la atrajo hacia sí, abrazando el suave cuerpo desnudo de ella contra su pecho duro, y los dos se excitaron al notar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Él sintió su sexo duró chocar con la suave piel de su vientre y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no darle la vuelta y penetrarla en ese momento. Saber que lo podía hacer hizo que se endureciera aún más.

Ella podía notar cómo se hinchaba contra ella. Su frente seguía apoyada contra el pecho de él mientras le clavaba las uñas en la muralla de músculos que tenía en frente. Quería tocarlo, pero ahora que era el momento, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si lo aburría con sus caricias temblorosas e inexpertas?

Pero él tomó la decisión por ella. Le tomo las manos y las fue bajando por su torso hasta que llegaron a los suaves rizos negros bajo su cintura. Ella hizo presión con los dedos y su cuerpo tembló, con lo que ella se sintió más confiada. Con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, él guió su mano hacia la protuberancia dura como una roca.

-Tócame, amore. Tócame aquí.

Y ella lo rodeó con los dedos, sorprendida por la suavidad de la piel que rodaba aquella rigidez de acero. Ella lo acarició para probar desde la punta hasta la base, complacida de los gemidos guturales que él dejaba escapar. No se estaba aburriendo. Con su mano cerrada sobre la de ella, le mostró el ritmo y la presión que le daba más placer.

Él dejó caer su mano y ella siguió acariciándolo, alucinada por el modo en que su cuerpo se estaba tensando. Levantó la cabeza para ver la expresión de éxtasis de su cara, el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus pezones y el nivel de excitación general que nunca hubiera soñado con poder generar en él.

-Deseas que te toque -susurró ella, asombrada.

-Sí. Mucho.

-Creía que no lo deseabas -dijo, casi llorando.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. La empujó sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas.

-Me moría por que me tocaras.

-Pero...

-No hables, amore. Siente —la interrumpió él, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

Él acarició cada centímetro de su cuerpo, primero con las manos y luego con la boca. Cuando enterró sus labios en el centro de su feminidad, ella se encogió.

-¡No! Dar... Yo... Tú...

Pronto sus palabras incoherentes se tornaron en gemidos de incandescente placer.

Él le hizo el amor con la boca de un modo que la hizo flotar casi desde el principio. Su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la cama, pero esta vez ella sabía que había más, y lo deseaba.

Lo necesitaba. Lo pidió a gritos de un modo que la hubiera avergonzado si no hubiera estado totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella. Cuando él volvió a su posición sobre ella, estaba temblorosa de necesitad.

-Te deseo -gritó ella.

-Sí. Puedo verlo -el gesto de satisfacción de su voz habría podido irritarla, pero no en ese momento.

Él intentó entrar, presionando con suavidad.

-Ahora haremos el amor.

Ella lo miró, sin creer que pudieran seguir adelante. Pero aquello era demasiado importante para los dos.

Él sonrió, pero no divertido, sino con cara de depredador, el hombre primitivo que determinaba su lugar dentro de la jerarquía de la vida de su mujer... en el punto más alto.

-Eres mía, Serena. Para siempre.

Ella asintió, muda, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba alrededor de su rigidez recibiéndolo entero, quedando poseída por él, completa y rodeada.

Era una sensación mucho más íntima de lo que había podido imaginar. Una emoción mucho más devastadora que las que había sentido antes.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él lamió sus lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Te hago daño? -preguntó, tembloroso.

-No -dijo ella.

Él salió de ella casi por completo y ella lo agarró, desesperada por que volviera a penetrarla. Él no pensaba retirarse y volvió a entrar en ella para iniciar un ritmo que fue incrementando hasta bombear con rapidez y dureza.

Ella se estaba preparando para el éxtasis, gritando su nombre y otros ruidos ininteligibles. ¿Podría ser mejor de lo que ya le había dado él? Desde luego lo fue.

Mucho más intenso, tal vez porque los dos lo estaban compartiendo. La fiereza de él se encontró con el rival perfecto en su agresividad sexual.

Entonces el mundo entero explotó a su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento por segunda vez aquel día. Ella gritó y el sonido resonó en sus oídos hasta que Dar se unió a ella en el mayor placer que pueden compartir un hombre y una mujer, arqueando el cuerpo y con su virilidad creciendo de un modo imposible dentro de ella.

La tensión fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo hasta que el torso de él cayó sobre el de ella. Ella lo abrazó con los brazos y las piernas en exuberante delirio.

-Eres un amante maravilloso, caro.

Su cuerpo saltó de alegría. Con un gemido, él empezó a darle una lluvia de besos sobre la cara. Parecía irreal. Dar dándole las gracias por hacerle el amor. Dar, diciéndole que era la mujer más bella del mundo. Dar besándola extasiado.

Él rodó sobre su espalda y la colocó sobre sí.

-Grazie, amore.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, amor mío.

-Me has devuelto la masculinidad -dijo, abrazándola.

¿Podía ser eso comparable al regalo que acababa de hacerle a ella?

-Te quiero -dijo ella, incapaz de contenerse.

-Me he sentido seguro contigo -dijo con total satisfacción-. Un hombre puede permitirse ser vulnerable con la mujer que lo ama.

-Estoy contenta -dijo viéndole la cara de satisfacción y apretándose más contra él.

-No tanto como yo.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Dar?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué...? -pero mientras pensaba la pregunta, el cuerpo de Dar le daba la respuesta al arquearse bajo su peso, lanzando su cuerpo tembloroso a un nuevo viaje de exploración.

Serena se despertó con la dulce caricia de sus labios contra su mejilla. Ella sonrió, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Buon giorno, tesoro. Abre los ojos.

Ella lo obedeció y se sintió totalmente feliz.

-Buenos días -le dijo, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo.

Él la devolvió un beso posesivo y placentero, que hizo que ella se pegara contra su pecho. Gimiendo, él se retiró.

—Tengo que irme, tesoro. Tengo una reunión esta mañana que no puedo cancelar, aunque querría.

Ella, que se había extrañado de que se retirase, observó el perfecto traje, su peinado y su cara recién afeitada. Sus ojos la miraban devoradores.

Ella gimió recordando todas las veces que habían hecho el amor en las pasadas veinticuatro horas. Él le acarició el pelo suelto.

-Tal vez sea mejor para ti que me vaya.

—No... no quiero que te vayas -dijo ella haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-Volveré lo antes que pueda.

Ella arrugó los labios y se sorprendió por ello. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Él dejó escapar un sonido de aprecio y la besó en los labios.

-Te lo prometo.

Ella lo besó más profundamente y después se retiró.

-De acuerdo, si lo prometes.

-Por mi vida -dijo con una sensual sonrisa-. Intentaré que la reunión sea lo más corta posible. Toma un largo baño caliente.

-¿Ayudará? -preguntó ella, inocente.

-Sí -dijo él, serio-. Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

No habían hablado mucho la noche anterior. Ella asintió y sonrió.

Se dirigió hacia ella como si fuera a besarla, pero se detuvo en medio de la habitación y salió con gesto determinado. Ella lo observó, con una sombra de duda pasando sobre toda la felicidad de la noche anterior. ¿De qué quería hablar?

Ella no quiso pensar que fuera algo malo, pues Dar había pasado casi veinticuatro horas haciendo todo aquello de lo que era capaz para darle placer y para hacerla concebir un hijo suyo. Se dijo a sí misma que debía sentirse segura.

Con ese pensamiento, siguió las instrucciones de Dar y tomó un largo baño de burbujas aderezado con un caro aceite de baño, regalo de su suegra. El agua burbujeante se llevó el dolor y las molestias de su cuerpo.

Un poco más tarde y tras un solitario desayuno, puesto que estaba sola en la casa, le anunciaron que la esperaba una visita. Ella se dirigió a la sala admirando los frescos del techo y las pinturas de las paredes como hacía siempre. La casa había sido decorada por los grandes maestros italianos de la época.

Un ruido al lado de la ventana alertó a Serena de la presencia de su visitante.

Lita estaba de pie junto a la ventana, iluminada por la luz otoñal.

-Supongo que te crees muy lista -empezó la modelo.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Lita dio un paso adelante, revelándole una mirada de condescendencia.

-Tontita. No se quedará contigo ahora que es un hombre de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía Lita saber algo que Dar había descubierto la noche anterior? No podía haberla llamado. Serena empezó a sentir un nudo de nervios en el estómago y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la ignorante conmigo. Ya sé que Dar ha vuelto a andar.

Así que no sabía el resto. Se sintió aliviada, pero, ¿cómo se había enterado Lita de que podía andar? Serena se había enterado el día anterior.

-Siempre supimos que Dar volvería a andar.

-Si él hubiera creído eso, nunca me habría dejado marchar -dijo secamente.

Según lo que él mismo le había contado, era cierto que había tenido sus dudas.

-No sé qué cambia eso —dijo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Eres una estúpida, ¿verdad?

Serena se puso tensa ante el insulto.

-Está claro que tienes algo que decir. Te sugiero que lo hagas y que te marches de mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Cuánto crees que durará? Hasta que le des un hijo a Dar. Él sabía que yo no quería quedarme embarazada y estropear mi figura. Cuando hayas cumplido con tus tareas, él volverá a mí, a quien realmente ama.

-Dar no hará eso -tenía mucha integridad como para abandonar a una madre y a su hijo.

Lita sonrió viciosamente.

-Cuando un hombre desea algo, lo sacrifica todo para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te quiere a ti? Te dejó marchar.

-Pensaba que no podría ser el hombre que yo necesito que sea. Me dejó marchar por mi bien. Ahora los dos sabemos que es distinto.

Serena apretó los puños ante las verdades que estaba diciendo Lita. El mayor miedo de Dar era no poder volver a hacer el amor, no el no volver a andar.

-Tú no lo quieres.

La risa de Lita sonó desagradable.

-Cuando tienes una relación sexual como la que teníamos Dar y yo, las emociones tontas como el amor no son necesarias.

Serena no podía soportar la imagen de Dar tocando a Lita del mismo modo que la había tocado a ella.

-Es hora de que te vayas.

-No tan rápido. Aún hay algo que quiero decirte y después esperaré a Dar para felicitarlo por volver a andar.

Serena no podía creer la audacia de la otra mujer.

-Si quieres ver a mi marido, pídele una cita a su secretaria. No eres bienvenida en mi casa.

-No me iré de aquí.

-El personal de seguridad de Dar no lo verá igual que tú, supongo.

-No me echarás a la calle. No tienes agallas -la amenaza de Serena parecía haberla pillado por sorpresa.

Serena abrió la boca para responder cuando oyó la voz de Dar.

-No sabías que estarías acompañada, cara.

Serena se giró hacia él para observar su inexpresiva mirada.

-Ha venido sin avisar.

-Y tu mujer acaba de amenazarme con echarme a la calle -la voz de Lita se había vuelto queda y dolorida. Para disgusto de Serena, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿De verdad? -dijo Dar con sonrisa sarcástica.

Lita cruzó la habitación y se agarró a la chaqueta de él.

-¡Sí! No es suficiente con que se haya casado contigo, sino que quiere apartarme de tu vida por completo.

Dar apartó a Lita de sí y miró a Serena.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí. Le dije que, si quería verte, le pidiera una cita a tu secretaria. No la quiero en mi casa.

Serena no se preocupaba por las apariencias. Lita había mentido en Nueva York, había amenazado su matrimonio y ahora Serena era consciente de su poder de seducción sobre Dar. Serena no deseaba incluirla en su círculo de amigos.

Dar asintió.

-Pero no creo que la cita sea necesaria.

Miró a Lita y no pudo ver el espasmo de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Serena.

-Podemos hablar ahora, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Dar. Por favor. Sólo quería decirte lo feliz que estoy de verte andar de nuevo -dijo, casi ronroneando como un gato.

Dar se alejó de ella y se sirvió un whisky.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me encontré con la mujer de tu fisioterapeuta accidentalmente mientras estaba de compras. Empezamos una amistad, y no puedes culparme por querer seguirte la pista. Sobre todo después de lo que hemos compartido.

Sus palabras y la obvia falsedad de Lita hacían que Serena se sintiese enferma. Dar tal vez no hubiera soportado que hubiera expulsado a su ex prometida de la casa, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que quedarse a presenciar cómo otra mujer desplegaba toda su artillería con su marido.

Se giró y salió de la habitación.

Dar la llamó, pero lo ignoró al igual que ignoró la voz de Lita diciéndole que la dejara marchar.

**Ay no ese Dar metio la pata por que no corrio a la zorra de Lita de su casa y en cambio dejo marchar a Sere...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lucy Monroe yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**En el Dolor y en el amor**

**-** **Lucy Monroe**** -**

**CAPITULO 12**

SERENA subió las escaleras en una nube de dolor. ¿Por qué había permitido Dar que Lita se quedase?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio, consciente de que no podía entrar y enfrentarse a los recuerdos. Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

Fue al garaje y se sentó al volante del primer coche que encontró con las llaves puestas.

Era un Mercedes, un vehículo grande para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero no le importaba. Tenía que marcharse de allí.

El guarda de seguridad le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera tras abrir la verja. Dar y su padre habían insistido en que Athena y ella no salieran de casa sin escolta, pero Serena no quería compañía. De ningún tipo.

Condujo por la ciudad hasta que se encontró cerca del Duomo. El recuerdo de la vez que Dar la llevó allí la hizo parar. Encontró un sitio, lo cual ya fue bastante sorprendente, aparcó y se dirigió a la enorme catedral.

Ya no era una niña, pero estaba dolida y aquel enorme lugar le resultó tan reconfortante como cuando era pequeña. Ella necesitaba la paz que encontró dentro de la inmensa obra de arquitectura. Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente hasta la roseta, el lugar al que la llevó Dar aquel día para decirle que podía hablar con su madre, y que aunque ella estuviera en el cielo, podría oírla.

¿Fue ese el día que empezó a amar a Dar? No lo identificó como amor sexual hasta los quince años, pero Dar siempre había sido la piedra angular de su vida. El único hombre al que había deseado entregarse, con el que había deseado casarse. Pero él no se había fijado en ella hasta el momento del accidente, cuando su egoísta prometida lo dejó en la estacada.

Serena se apoyó contra una columna, dejándose empapar por la misma paz que tantos peregrinos habían sentido antes que ella. Dar era suyo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Tras pasar casi veinticuatro horas en la cama con él, se negaba a pensar otra cosa que lo que él le había demostrado: que era una mujer deseable a sus ojos.

Eso no quería decir que la amase, pero tampoco indicaba la falta de sentimiento.

Pero había dejado que Lita se quedara. El día anterior él le había dicho que se había sentido seguro probando su virilidad con ella, porque lo amaba. ¿Significaba eso que la había utilizado para saber si podría volver con Lita completo? Sólo imaginarlo hizo que le fallaran las rodillas.

Pero Dar no era así, y ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué imaginaba todo aquello?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, tesoro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su expresión era sombría.

-Buscar a mi mujer huida.

-No huí -dijo ella, recostándose sobre la columna.

-No hiciste que te acompañara un guardaespaldas. Saliste en coche sola fuera de la casa, a pesar de que los guardias de seguridad intentaron detenerte.

-Quería estar sola -eso no era un pecado.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no está bien.

-No puedes dirigir todos mis movimientos.

-Ni lo pretendo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque tú estás aquí.

-Dejaste que Lita se quedara en la casa -acusó ella.

-Tenía cosas que decirle -ella lo miró de refilón sin decir nada-. ¿No quieres saber lo que le dije?

-No -no quería saber si aún sentía algo por su ex prometida.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí después de lo de ayer? -preguntó él en tono cada vez más irritado.

Ella lo miró con cara acusadora.

-Compartimos nuestros cuerpos. Según Lita, eso no es nuevo para ti.

-Compartimos nuestras almas, y eso, esposa mía, es algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna otra mujer.

Ella deseaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y le dolía la garganta.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

No pudo contener las lágrimas y se volvió para que no la viera, pero no encontró la paz que buscaba. El dolor la embargaba y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Él la tomó por los hombros.

-No te hagas esto a ti misma. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

Ella se giró, apartándole las manos. Se sentía como un animal herido, deseoso de huir.

-No me toques.

-¿No se supone que con el amor llega el perdón?

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿esperaba que lo perdonase por no amarla? No era una cuestión de perdonar, sino de aceptar.

-No sé si puedo -dijo, casi hablando para sí misma.

-No te dejaré ir, esposa mía. Eres mía.

-Nunca he deseado pertenecer a nadie más.

-¿Y por qué me dices que no te toque?

-Estoy dolida.

-Apartarte de mí no mejorará las cosas.

Ella sintió sobrevenir otro sollozo y él la tomó en brazos.

-Ven, cara. Vamos a casa para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está mi casa? -dijo, pensando en la cara de satisfacción de Lita cuando ella salió de la sala.

-Donde yo esté -su voz vibró y su boca la buscó para besarla casi dolorosamente.

Ella respondió con la pasión desatada de la angustia, sin tener en cuenta el lugar donde estaba hasta que oyó a un niño preguntarle a su madre que qué estaban haciendo ese hombre y su novia.

-Dar, bájame -dijo, pensando en los turistas que les miraban.

-No -dijo él, lleno de rabia.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

-Piensa en tus piernas... es demasiado pronto -podía hacerse daño.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -dijo, y su ira pareció calmarse.

-Sí.

-¿No estás intentando apartarme de ti de nuevo?

Ella suspiró, abrazándole el cuello.

-No puedo.

Él asintió, sin rastro ya de enfado. Divertido y orgulloso, se giró y le dijo al niño:

-No es mi novia, es mi mujer.

Mientras su madre enrojecía, el niño le respondió despreocupado:

-Ya.

Dar guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida. Aún no la había dejado en el suelo.

-Dar...

-Te he dicho que no te iba a bajar. Si sólo cuando te tengo entre mis brazos puedo mantenerte conmigo, ¡prepárate para pasar los cincuenta años siguientes en mi compañía! -las palabras que debían sonar como una broma parecían más una amenaza muy real.

No dijo nada mientras la llevaba hasta una limusina que les esperaba fuera. El chófer abrió la puerta y Dar la bajó para que subiera al coche. Una vez dentro, la atrajo hasta su regazo.

-¿Y el coche? -no podían dejarlo allí.

-Dile a Rubeus dónde lo dejaste y él lo recogerá.

Así que le dijo al guardaespaldas dónde estaba y le dio las llaves, sin que el posesivo Dar la soltase ni un instante.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio en sus profundidades zafiros emociones que le aterraba nombrar.

-¿Por qué no echaste a Lita?

La mano que tenía colocada sobre su muslo se movió buscando provocarla con su caricia.

-Lo hice.

-Pero...

-Vino a nuestra casa y se atrevió a molestarte, cara. Pude verlo en tus preciosos ojos celestes y en la rigidez de tu cuerpo.

-Pero... -seguía sin entenderlo- ¿por qué dejaste que se quedase?

—Tenía que hacerle saber que no toleraría que se inmiscuyese en mi vida ni en la de mi familia, que, si volvía a hacerte daño, tendría que responder ante mí. Ya me conoce. Nos dejará tranquilos.

-¿La echaste?

—Sí. Apenas había tenido tiempo de decirle lo que quería cuando el personal de seguridad vino a decirme que mi mujer acababa de huir.

-No huí -dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable.

-Sí lo hiciste.

No se molestó en recordarle que lo que quería era estar sola y pensar.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A casa, cara. Tal vez a la cama...

Estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación de su voz, pero deseaba algo más que saciar su deseo físico.

-No me refiero a eso.

Él suspiró.

-No puedo obligarte a quedarte si quieres marcharte -su fuerte abrazo no corroboraba sus palabras.

-¿Y si no quiero marcharme?

-Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No me querías cuando nos casamos.

-Estabas conmigo cuando salí del coma.

Aquello no venía a cuento, pensó ella.

-Sí.

-Fueron tus palabras, tu voz, la que me devolvió a la vida.

Ella se mordió un labio. ¿Había sido así?

-No lo sé. Tal vez fuera el momento.

-No, tesoro. No fue eso. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que me amabas.

Podía haberlo adivinado.

-Aunque no me creas, es verdad. Te oí y me desperté.

-No podía soportar la idea de un mundo sin ti -dijo, colocándole la mano sobre el corazón, aunque ahora no necesitara una confirmación de su vitalidad.

-Supe desde que me desperté que me amabas, y eso me dio vida cuando había muy poca dentro de mí.

-Pero tú no me quieres. Sólo dijiste que te importaba -incluso pronunciar esas palabras era doloroso.

-¿Y cuando te importa alguien no lo quieres?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la esperanza estaba empezando a abrirse en su corazón como una rosa al sol.

-¿Cómo podrías traerme de vuelta de una muerte en vida si no hubiera amor en mi corazón para corresponderte?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aterrada por creerlo.

-Al principio no me di cuenta y quise seguir como antes... por seguridad.

-Lita.

—Sí. A ella sólo le importaba mi dinero.

-Y tu cuerpo.

-Sin amor sólo es eso. Un cuerpo. Pero para ti sólo existo yo, ¿verdad'

-Sí.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué quise casarme antes de salir de Nueva York?

Claro que sí, pero toda su boda había sido un despropósito.

-No entendí nada de aquello. Ni que te quisieras casar conmigo, ni que todo fuera tan rápido.

-No quería arriesgarme a perderte y sabía que te comprometerías seriamente. Te deseaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir que te amaba. Habría recibido mi merecido si hubieras preferido a Zafiro, como temía.

-¿Pensabas que quería a tu hermano? -¿acaso estaba ciego? Siempre había pensado que el enfado de Dar por el tiempo pasado con su hermano respondía a un orgullo posesivo, no a un miedo real-. Pero si nunca flirteé con él...

—Pero él sí contigo -al recordarlo no pudo evitar una oleada de rabia.

-Pero me dijiste que no me querías —recordó ella, aún incapaz de creer.

-Rompí con Lita en Nueva York.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije que no me quería casar con ella porque un duendecillo de ojos celestes me visitaba en sueños, y se enfrentaba a mí de un modo que ninguna otra mujer osaría.

—¿Rompiste con ella por mí? -ella pensaba que había sido por no poder andar-. Ella dijo…

-Ella se convenció a sí misma de que lo hacía por ella y que, cuando volviese a andar, la querría a mi lado. Pero no la quería ni la quiero. Sólo te quiero a ti, Serena.

Al mirarlo, ella vio que tenía la expresión más seria que había visto nunca.

-Te quiero.

-¡No puede ser! -dijo ella, llorando otra vez.

-Claro que sí, amore. Te quiero. Eres mi corazón, mi vida y sin ti nada importa. No te lo dije porque tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a andar y de no volver a ser un hombre de verdad...

-Incluso paralizado de cuello para abajo el resto de tu vida, siempre serás todo lo que un hombre debe ser para mi —lo interrrumpió ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron y tembló. Después, la besó suavemente.

-Cualquier hombre daría su vida por tener este amor, cara. Es tan bello y real, que pensé que no estaría a la altura. Ayer por la mañana me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo y que no volvería a permitir que sufrieras así.

Ella consideró que no era el momento de recordarle que traer un hijo al mundo no era exactamente indoloro. Tuvo la sensación de que él hubiera preferido adoptar y ella quería tener sus propios hijos.

Le tomó la cara con las manos y sus ojos brillaron sospechosamente.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma, tesoro. Eres mi alma gemela y agradezco a il buon Dioque apareciera ese ladrón y que ese coche me atropellara. Si no, te habría perdido, elúnico tesoro real de mi vida.

Su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-No puedes decirlo en serio.

-Sí, y ahora entiendo lo que decía mi madre. Ella sabía que hubiera sido un desgraciado si me hubiera casado con Lita y que mi vida será mucho mejor contigo a mi lado. ¿Qué supone un poco de dolor y trabajo cuando lo que se obtiene es el regalo del amor?

Ella no hubiera hablado tan a la ligera de lo que le había pasado.

-Podrías haber tenido todo mi amor sin todo eso.

-Tú me lo habrías dado, sí. Pero yo no estaba listo para recibirlo. No veía tu belleza ni lo importante que eras para mí.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su madre ni con él en que el accidente había sido bueno, no podía negar que se sentía feliz al escucharle decir esas palabras.

-Te quiero.

-Sí. Nunca me cansaré de oírtelo decir, amore.

Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que llegaron a casa, y allí continuaron diciéndoselo y demostrándoselo durante toda la noche.

La bendición de su matrimonio era todo lo que una madre italiana podía desear. Athena no ahorró esfuerzos para que su boda siguiera todos los mandatos de la tradición, incluyendo el vestido blanco de la novia y la mantilla blanca española que Serena se había probado.

Esto le dio tanta autenticidad a la ocasión que Dar insistió en llevarse a Serena de luna de miel. Cuando llegaron al hotel de lujo en Suiza y estuvieron detrás de la puerta, ella le demostró su amor por él del modo más íntimo posible.

Recordando lo mucho que le gustaba su pelo, se lo soltó y lo utilizó como pincel para pintar esta vez sobre él, como le había enseñado, llevándolo hasta el borde de la pasión y el deseo. Después, tumbados se susurraron palabras de amor en italiano y en inglés.

-Mi bebé está ahí dentro, puedo sentirlo -dijo Dar, colocando su mano sobre el vientre de ella. Ella sonrió misteriosamente.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Te quiero, tesoro.

-No más que yo a ti, caro.

Ocho meses después, quedó claro que no se habían equivocado y ella dio a luz mellizos.

Dar estaba tan convencido de su potencia sexual que pensaba que tanto la inseminación intrauterina como el acto sexual habían dado fruto. ¿Por qué iba a dudar ella de él?

El amor de ella lo había sacado de una muerte en vida, ¿por qué no podía el amor de él fructificar, no una vez sino dos?

**FIN**

**ven ven hablando se entiende la gente**

**Pd: mañana les subo la nueva historia "la inocente novia del jeque saludos"**


End file.
